


Охотники на колдунов. Часть 2. Рахима

by zalzala



Series: Охотники на колдунов [2]
Category: Original Work
Genre: Fictional Religion & Theology, Gen, Islam, Muslim Character, Religion, Religious Imagery & Symbolism, Superpowers
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-11-11
Updated: 2011-11-11
Packaged: 2021-03-05 20:33:51
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 4
Words: 39,185
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25971409
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/zalzala/pseuds/zalzala
Series: Охотники на колдунов [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1883770





	1. Chapter 1

Возможно, на ваш взгляд, я занимаюсь не очень умным занятием — сижу на корточках и разглядываю одуванчик, растущий из трещины асфальта. Что ж, бегите, бегите как можно быстрее, а то вдруг опоздаете непонятно куда, а я вот подумаю над следующим. Люди тратят огромные деньги на различные диковины, хотя достаточно посмотреть под ноги, чтобы увидеть истинное чудо. Подумать только — в полной темноте, под толстым слоем асфальта маленький росток тянется к свету, даже не зная, что этот свет действительно есть. Вот он, одуванчик, жёлтый и пушистый, как цыплёнок. Кто же даёт ему силы, чтобы пробиться сквозь асфальт, направляет его к солнцу? И ради чего? 

Послушайте!  
Ведь, если звезды зажигают —  
значит — это кому-нибудь нужно?  
Значит — это необходимо,  
чтобы каждый вечер  
над крышами  
загоралась хоть одна звезда?!1

Я родилась раньше положенного срока: на седьмом месяце. У таких детей не развиты лёгкие, и они не могут нормально дышать. Врачи делали всё, чтобы спасти меня, но дыхательная недостаточность лишь усиливалась с каждым днём. Когда мои отчаявшиеся родители в очередной раз пришли узнать о моём состоянии, один врач случайно обронил фразу: «Мы сделали всё, что могли. Теперь осталось только молить Бога». И они стали молиться Аллаху — как умели, потому что тогда никаких молитв не знали. Случилось чудо — я, наконец, смогла дышать самостоятельно. Когда родители выбирали для меня имя, они хотели назвать меня в честь милости Аллаха. Им на ум пришло арабское имя — Рахимулла, которое так и переводилось — милость Аллаха. Но оно было мужским, и его сократили до Рахима. С именем они не прогадали, как потом, оказалось, так звали жену пророка Айуба, которая не покинула его, когда, из-за омерзения к его болезни, он был брошен всеми. 

Таково свойство человека, которое характеризуется меткой фразой: «На тонущем корабле атеистов не бывает». Ещё в Коране Аллах сказал: 

Как только плохо человеку, зовёт он Бога своего.  
Как только Бог окажет милость, муж забывает про Него.2

Проще говоря, когда становится тяжело, человек словно бы встряхивает свою лень и начинает прилагать все усилия, в том числе и обращается к Богу. Но когда дела вновь идут хорошо, он сразу успокаивается и снова погружается в спячку. Но моя мама не была такой — после она заявила, что врачей не забыли отблагодарить, но главной причиной исцеления был другой великий врачеватель — аш-Шафи. 3 Но как же тогда проявить к Нему свою благодарность? Начались поиски, родители съездили в деревню, начали спрашивать. Какой Ислам был тогда — объяснять не надо. Намаз не читали, не знали даже самых элементарных основ и не считали нужным их изучать, существовал просто набор бессмысленных ритуалов — раз в год приглашай бабушек, чтобы Коран тебе читали (да и то, многие из них не знали даже арабских букв), да конечно один, семь, сорок дней на похороны — это в обязательном порядке. Естественно, это их не устроило. Тогда родственник шепотком сказал им, что, мол, хотите жить по истинному Исламу — вам в Татарстане делать нечего, вот в Узбекистане ещё сохранились знания. На их счастье, у родителей были родственники в Узбекистане, они как раз туда и поехали — и дочку показать, и о религии тишком поговорить. Вот тогда их всему научили — и как правильно в Аллаха верить, и как намаз читать. 

Были трудности, потому что ещё в институтах преподавали атеизм, а тогда было модно быть атеистом и всячески насмехаться над религией. И мама с трудом отстояла право носить косынку, читать намаз на работе. Папе тоже пришлось отвечать на множество неудобных вопросов, но, с Божьей помощью, они достойно прошли все испытания. Спустя семь лет мои родители решились на второго ребёнка. Волновались, конечно, ещё не забылось моё рождение, но, слава Аллаху, ребёнок родился в срок. Это был крепенький мальчик, мой братишка. Потом, через два года, появилась сестрёнка. 

Я готовилась окончить школу и думала, куда поступать, когда шла на факультатив по математике. По дороге меня окликнула блажная старушка, которую все боялись, так как считали, что всё, что она говорит — сбывается. Она просила меня присесть рядом. Я не верила в подобные суеверия и, к тому же, не спешила — у меня оставалось достаточно времени до начала занятий, почему бы и не уважить пожилого человека? 

— Слушай, доченька, то, что я скажу. Жизнь трудная у тебя будет, много горя придётся пережить. Будешь всю жизнь бороться со злом и умрёшь не своей смертью. Не для себя ты будешь жить, а для других… 

Я быстро вскочила со скамейки и побежала, куда глаза глядят. Тогда я не поняла, что именно меня так напугало. Её словам я не поверила ни на йоту, да и стоит ли всерьёз воспринимать бред сумасшедшей? 

Странности были ещё впереди. Когда я решала задачи по математике, я заметила, что от моей ручки идёт неяркое свечение. Подняла глаза — не только ручка, все предметы светятся! Машинально потёрла веки, но странный дефект зрения не исчез. Более того –даже с закрытыми глазами я видела странное свечение. 

Конечно, стоило бежать к окулисту, но меня смущало то, что, кроме всего прочего, свечение несло информацию о состоянии предмета. Оно как бы показывало, что ручка через несколько строк перестанет писать, а клей, который я купила — это просто вода с запахом, которая мочит, но не склеивает. Здравствуй, дядя-психиатр! Поэтому я решила пока ничего никому не говорить. Не мешает — и ладно. 

Итак, я наслаждалась выдавшимся часом безделья. Такие часы, кстати, в последнее время были довольно редки. Поэтому я решила не утруждать себя уборкой. Выглянула в окно — мама возвращается домой, явно не в духе. Простите меня, Идрис и Адиля, но на этот раз роль громоотвода играть придётся вам — мне, как самой старшей, и так больше всего достаётся. Я схватила сумку и побежала вниз по лестнице. 

На улице в луже купалась синица. Она увидела меня и улетела, увлекая за собой брызги. Я повеселела и бодрым шагом пошла на факультатив. Всё бы хорошо, если бы не эти поля… Конечно, я не могла увидеть всю подноготную человека, но, к примеру, угадать, что у него болит или какое у него настроение, я была в состоянии. Если подумать, это уже было немало. 

День явно выдался неудачным — учитель долго распинался о наших умственных способностях и торжественно пообещал, что если мы так будем учиться, то в жизни не сможем сдать экзамен. В результате, мы перерешали кучу задач без перерыва, так что в глазах рябило от бесконечных иксов и игреков. Да ещё погода окончательно испортилась, было так холодно, что я не помню, как до дома дошла. И, конечно, мама с порога начала на меня орать за устроенный бардак. 

— Я устала, оставь меня в покое. 

Это была стратегическая ошибка, которая спровоцировала шквал раздражения, но в тот момент мне просто хотелось, чтобы никто не лез ко мне со своими проблемами и мне дали хотя бы спокойно посидеть, поэтому я, не задумываясь, сказала это. 

— Хватит ломать комедию! Я тоже, между прочим, устала! У тебя же было время всё убрать, почему же ты этого не сделала?! 

Мне было плохо не только морально, я ощущала тупую боль во всём теле. Боль эта была вроде бы не сильной, но от неё хотелось кататься по полу. Ломало в суставах, ныли мышцы, словно я поднимала непосильный груз. 

— Мама, отстань от меня, мне плохо! — рявкнула я и села на диван, подобрав ноги, показывая своим видом, что, случись хоть апокалипсис, я и пальцем не пошевелю. Та потеряла дар речи — я никогда не позволяла себе кричать на родителей. 

— Что с тобой, у тебя что-то болит? 

— Не болит. 

Мне становилось всё хуже и хуже. Иногда мне было так жарко, что казалось, что воздух вокруг меня кипит, а потом я начинала стучать зубами от холода. Та тупая боль стала практически невыносимой, температура всё повышалась и повышалась, пока не достигла отметки сорока градусов. Мне вызвали скорую помощь, я смутно помнила, как меня погрузили на носилки и понесли в машину. Родители ждали врача в приёмном отделении, мама грозилась, что всех в тюрьму посадит, если он сейчас же не явится. Мне делали уколы, но всё было без толку. 

— Ну не пойму я, что это такое! — возопил врач в отчаянии. 

Мне было всё равно — страха смерти не было, просто хотелось, чтобы мои мучения поскорее закончились, даже если мне придётся умереть. Мама бегала по всему отделению, кричала на всех — медсестёр, врачей, обвиняя их в равнодушии, негодовала, что у неё дочь умирает, а они ничего не делают. Ночь длилась долго, очень долго, когда я, наконец, так устала, что умудрилась уснуть. 

Утром я заметила, что поля — так я стала называть свечение от предметов, — стали ещё ярче и чётче. Я могла их разложить на оттенки и узнать очень много о предмете или живом существе. Изменилось и моё поле — по нему бегали большие и малые вихри. Тогда по телевизору показывали сеансы Кашпировского, да и всякие ведьмы, бабки, ясновидящие были безумно популярны, хлынули секты, поэтому волей-неволей многие были знакомы с такими понятиями, как «карма», «аура», «чакра» и др. Увы, не зря Россию прозвали «страной непуганых атеистов», когда, освободившись от духовного вакуума, народ активно пожирал щедро предлагаемый контрафакт. 

Зашёл врач — злой и не выспавшийся. Прошёлся по привычному списку — померить давление, прослушать сердцебиение и дыхание. Тогда я ещё не умела контролировать себя, чтобы излишне не вглядываться в поле, поэтому узнала достаточно неприятных вещей: что своей непонятной симптоматикой я вызывала у него только раздражение и, конечно, тот факт, что моя мама поставила на уши всё отделение, тоже не прибавлял ко мне симпатии. 

— Скажи-ка своей мамаше, чтобы успокоилась, а то она грозилась написать жалобу чуть ли не в Минздрав. 

— Назвался груздем — полезай в кузов, — холодно ответила я, — надо выполнять свою работу, как следует, а не плясать над блатными и плевать на бюджетников. 

Его взгляд был полон отнюдь не любовью, но меня задело то, что я не вызывала у него ни малейшего сочувствия, просто была досадной помехой, от которой хотелось поскорее избавиться, и, соответственно, я не сочла нужным притворяться вежливой. Он был из той позорной породы, которым, если в карман не положишь — даже не подойдёт к тебе. Врачу хамить — себе дороже, но я-то знала причину своего странного недуга и могла не бояться того, что меня неправильно вылечат. В итоге, в больнице меня подержали несколько дней и затем выписали. Конечно, врач меня ни разу не навестил, не больно-то и хотелось, скорее, наоборот, устраивало, что меня никто не дёргал. 

Но самым пугающим было даже не то, что я видела поля. Проблема состояла в том, что человеком я была мягким. Нет, не настолько мягким, чтобы вить из меня верёвки, агрессия была, но не ярко выраженная и легко контролируемая. Видимо, на фоне произошедших событий у меня началась шизофрения, но моё сознание разделилось на уровни. Один — собственно моя личность, другой — нечто звериное, примитивное, но с крайне обострёнными инстинктами. Я не знала, как совладать со своим Зверем — той самой частью. Нет, теоретически я знала, но поди-ка примени это на практике. 

Кроме того, в школе я носила хиджаб. Да, это граничило с безумием, но, если подумать, то исповедовать Ислам в СССР — тоже безумие. Но родители не испугались: чего я должна бояться? Помню, стою в коридоре, жду начала звонка. И вдруг бугай, которого боялась вся школа и даже некоторые учителя, решил прицепиться ко мне. Ему казалось крайне весёлым пытаться сорвать платок или отпустить шутку на тему террористок-шахидов. Я была не в духе, поэтому захотела показать ему, где раки зимуют. 

— Ты, наверно, спишь с включённой лампой, иначе в темноте начинаешь плакать во сне и звать свою маму! 

Да, его уязвимое место — боязнь казаться инфантильным, поэтому он всех держал в страхе. И, конечно, он отреагировал соответственно — выдал длинную тираду, щедро сдобренную ненормативной лексикой, где выражалось мнение обо мне, том, чем я занимаюсь в свободное время и о том, что мои предки забывали расписаться в метрической книге. Разумеется, столь бурная реакция на относительно безобидную шутку выдала парня с потрохами. Как говорится, если тебя назвали дураком, и ты обиделся — значит, ты и вправду дурак. 

— Иди к своей мамочке! — крикнул девчоночий голос. 

Бугай прорычал, и в его голове слышалось отчаяние. В школе его не любили, и, разумеется, не могли упустить такой шанс испортить ему жизнь. Ребята, давайте жить дружно, так будет меньше проблем. 

Ещё один мелкий паршивец, на этот раз из седьмого-восьмого класса. 

— Эй, ваххабитка! 

Он страдает по поводу своего низкого роста. И в самом деле, он был мне только до пояса, хотя я сама была росту обычного — примерно метр семьдесят. Я нарочно приставила ладонь ко лбу и вертелась во все стороны, словно искала что-то и не могла увидеть. 

— Мне кажется, что-то пропищало. Что-то мелкое и противное! 

Потом я встала перед ним и всплеснула руками: 

— А, вот оно что! Слышь, мелочь пузатая, ты чего тут в школе забыл? Тебе надо в детский садик — кашку кушать, в погремушки играть, и не пора ли тебе на горшок? 

Школяры немедленно заржали. Вот они какие, твои друзья-насмешники. Тот не знал, куда девать себя от унижения. 

— Смотри, в штаны не написай! 

Контрольный выстрел — он всё-таки убежал с громким рёвом. Любишь издеваться — люби и когда над тобой издеваются. Тебе неприятно, а разве человеку, над которым ты куражишься, от этого приятно? Но суть даже не в этом. Зубоскал изначально плевать хотел на чувства своей жертвы. Просто человек может решить, что не будет это безропотно терпеть и постарается ответить. Хочешь снова посмеяться над моим платком? Вперёд! Я могу придумать ещё больше унизительных шуток про низкий рост. Да и не только про рост. Он получил поучительный урок — если друзья любят смеяться над тем, как ты глумишься над людьми, они будут смеяться, когда будут глумиться и над тобой. 

— Рахима! Это неэтично — смеяться над физическими недостатками! — выговаривала мне одноклассница, — что за муха тебя укусила? 

Она права — меня укусила большущая такая муха, со здоровенными зубами и разбудила Зверя. Если раньше агрессия работала по типу дрессированной собаки — подавала голос, только когда ей это разрешали, то после загадочной болезни я получила дикого Зверя. 

— Смеяться над религией — это крайне этично. 

— Религия — опиум для народа. 

— Да ладно? И крестик тоже для красоты носишь? 

Честно говоря, я ненавидела Зверя, и Зверь тоже был крайне недоволен своим слабым вожаком и не желал мне подчиняться. На близких я не срывалась (пусть только попробует!) да и жил он по закону стаи, гласившем: на своих не рычать. Зато в школе, если я находилась в режиме «фонового раздражения», — всё-таки школа была для меня враждебной территорией — то, при попытках его подавить, становилось намного хуже и проявлялось это вспышками ярости. И ладно бы просто превратилась в злобную фурию, такова система — родители орут на детей, учителя — на учеников, ученики с упоением орут друг на друга, и от моих воплей вряд ли что-нибудь изменилось бы существенно. Но волк — не собака, лаять не будет, сразу в уязвимое место вцепится. 

И снова я проходила мимо той старушки. Поле было весьма неприятного вида, бугристое, изрытое — его что, дятлы долбили в две смены? Даже у человека с букетом различных болезней оно куда ровнее будет. Чувствовалось, и жизнь ей была в тягость, и умирать страшно: что там её ждёт? Конечно, мало ли как бывает, может, человек очень долго болел, вот и ослаб в старости, или надрывался на тяжёлой работе, но слишком часто оказывалось, что унизительная дряхлость — итог неправедно прожитой молодости и дальнейшей жизни тоже. 

Да, крайне любопытная деталь — она тоже могла видеть поля. Она подняла голову, и в её взгляде я увидела чистую, ничем не замутнённую ненависть. Чувствовалось — она бы убила меня на месте, если бы могла. 

Во имя Аллаха, за что??? 

Зверь взревел и решил наброситься. Желание убить — это что-то новенькое. Конечно, в пылу раздражения я и не такое говорила, но никогда не испытывала желания стереть кого-либо с лица земли. И, более того, я знала, что смогу её погубить, потому что я не только могла видеть поля — я могла ещё и изменять их, придавая предметам или животным новые свойства. 

Или увечить их, приводя к гибели. 

Она тоже это увидела и завыла дурным голосом. Тогда я, наконец, взяла себя в руки и загнала Зверя обратно. 

— Ты чего тут творишь? — высунулась соседка с балкона 

— Я? Я её и пальцем не тронула. 

Зверь неохотно успокоился, мол, велика честь — беззубого трогать. Наконец, он признал меня своим вожаком, но на этом ничего не закончилось, далеко не всё. 

Реальность всё больше и больше убеждала меня, что это не художественный бред, вызванный наущением шайтана. Поля реальны, более того, я могу изменять их, как я захочу. Откровенно говоря, я была не рада этому. Люди, внезапно получившие огромное богатство, сходят с ума или отказываются от него. Те, кто может, так сказать, срубить капусты, в процессе становления бизнеса превращаются в «машины для печатания денег». Тот, кто занимает руководящую должность, начинает угнетать своих подчинённых. То, что даёт власть, сила, влияние — это сильное искушение, перед которым мало кто может устоять. Человек по своей натуре — стяжатель, которому легче взять, чем отдать, и мало кто отказывает себе в возможности отхватить себе больше, пусть и путём ущемления прав других. 

У меня же был дар, дававший огромное могущество, которое не обеспечит ни служебное положение, ни богатство — ничто. За который согласились бы отдать и половину жизни. Да и ещё этот Зверь — тоже совсем некстати. В вожаки рвётся, хочет навести порядок жёсткими способами, показать клыки. 

Я была не единственная, кто мог видеть поля. Но за что на меня въелась та старушка? Конечно же, она мне ничего не объяснит. 

***

Мне снился сон. По улице шёл мужчина лет тридцати, с виду похожий на бизнесмена. И вдруг я поняла, что это сон. Это уже было странно, потому что, когда человек спит, он не может отличить сон от реальности, и думает, что всё происходит на самом деле. Ещё, когда я вижу во сне людей, они не имеют полей, потому что они не существуют в реальности. Тут же яркие, многоцветные поля. 

Сон лишён и особой беглости, при которой опускаются незначительные детали. Я видела номерные знаки, фантики на асфальте, видела, как один человек заходил в телефонную будку. Он говорил по-татарски. И улица мне казалась очень знакомой. Что это за город? 

Казань! Бизнесмен спешил на какую-то встречу. Не ладился у него бизнес, раз пешком шёл. Я шла вслед за ним. Нет, я неправильно выразилась: я видела всё так, будто происходящее было заснято на видеокамеру, словно кто-то шёл за ним след в след. Тот посмотрел на название улицы, узнал номер дома и выразил удовлетворение от того, что нашёл желаемое. Затем мужчина сунул консьержке шоколадку и поднялся на лифте. Его впустила в квартиру какая-то женщина средних лет. Не примечательная ничем, кроме того, что она могла видеть поля… 

Мужчина сел на стул: 

— Помните, я вам звонил. 

— Да, помню. Что же привело вас сюда? 

— Я начал заниматься делом, но от конкурентов нет спасения: за аренду— плати, за доставку — плати, налоговым службам, за страховку — … Прибыли — кот наплакал, да и ту забирают. 

— Понятно. Как вас зовут? 

— Александр. 

— Это не ваше настоящее имя. 

— Зачем оно вам нужно? 

— Я же не спрашиваю, зачем вы решили воспользоваться именно моими услугами, — женщина поставила ударение на слове «моими». 

— Ладно, Ренат. 

— Имя вашей матери? 

— Регина. 

— Это вам обойдётся в такую-то сумму. 

— Вы что, совсем обалдели? Я же говорил, что у меня денег нет вообще! 

— Тогда мы не договорились, — собеседница отвернулась. 

— Ладно, будем вам. Но если это окажется простым шарлатанством… 

— Не окажется. 

Женщина явно производила на него жутковатое впечатление, вот он и старался держаться этаким лихим молодцем, с бравадой, чтобы скрыть страх, чем, конечно, не мог её обмануть. Да чем же она таким занимается?! А бизнесмен спешно покинул квартиру. Та отперла дверку и зашла в другую комнату. 

Понятно, почему она не стала приглашать своего клиента сюда. Стены были отделаны чёрной тканью, окна закрыты чёрными плотными занавесками, не пропускавшими свет. Обстановка производила тягостное впечатление, но кроме этого было ещё что-то крайне мерзкое, словно помещение это было до невозможности загаженным отхожим местом. На полках стояли непонятные сосуды, статуэтки, стаканчики с благовониями. Кажется, я стала догадываться, чем занимается эта женщина… 

Беспокойно закудахтала чёрная курица. Затемнённое помещение, языческие статуэтки божков со страшными оскалами, чёрная курица, странные вопросы про имя человека и его матери… Да она же колдунья! Зверь не просто рычал — он прямо-таки захлёбывался от злости, желая вцепиться ей в горло. 

Ведьма зажгла свечу, поставила жестяной тазик на стол, покрытый чёрной бархатной скатертью. Курица застонала от ужаса, когда она вытащила её из клетки и приставила к её горлу нож. Раздался пронзительный крик, кровь крупными каплями закапала в тазик. Не закончив ритуал, колдунья гортанным голосом стала читать заклинания, призывая демона… 

Я рывком села в кровати. Зверь ещё не успокоился, я видела, как вихри на поле выстроились в правильном порядке, многократно усиливая его. Так же было, когда я чуть не убила ту старушку. Теперь я поняла причину её ненависти ко мне. Она тоже была колдуньей, соответственно, я была её смертельным врагом. 

Среди моих любимых книг были такие, в которых главными героями были маги. Но теперь, когда я перечитывала их, в моём уме возникал образ колдуньи, закалывающей курицу и на останках трепещущего тела призывающей джинна. Действительность рассказа представала в другом, самом нелицеприятном образе, особенно когда я прочла описания магических ритуалов. Теперь мне стали не понятны сказки, в которых добрые волшебники помогают героям. Как может быть благим то, ради чего нужно резать чёрного петуха и поклоняться бесам? 

Потом мне несколько раз снилось, как я прихожу в дом этой ведьмы и вступаю с ней в схватку, но каждый раз сон прерывался. Сны — одна сороковая часть пророчества, и, получается, я должна поехать в Казань и убить колдунью. Мне было страшно и очень не хотелось этого делать. Скажите на милость, кто мне сказал, что это вещий сон? Может быть, это наваждение, толкающее меня на гибель? 

***

_Я стояла посреди ледяной пустыни. Дул ветер и снежинки кружились в ритме вальса, придавая этому месту сказочность. Только это была не новогодняя сказка, а что-то страшное, будто из сочинений Андерсена. Рядом находился Зверь. Мой Зверь был полярным волком, вернее, волчицей. Белой волчицей с голубыми глазами._

_— Ну, привет._

_Она удивлённо на меня посмотрела. Ах, да вожак не должен лебезить. Не больно-то и хотелось. Зверь заворчал, предупреждая, что ко мне идёт кто-то незнакомый. Им оказалась взрослая девушка в чёрной одежде. Она казалась мне смутно знакомой, но таких людей я ещё никогда не встречала. Необыкновенно суровое лицо, рентгеновский взгляд глаз-льдинок, в которые было невозможно смотреть._

_Это я???_

_Приглядевшись, я увидела, что её лицо — моё лицо, её глаза — мои глаза. Честно говоря, я не хотела становиться такой._

_И мой Зверь, не привыкший ползать перед кем-то на брюхе, склонил перед ней голову в знак покорности. Я невольно позавидовала ей — меня он, скажем так, терпел и крайне неохотно признал меня вожаком. А тут — ни единым жестом, даже мускулом лица не дёрнула — и сразу её признали за эмира. 4 Она скорее бы удивилась, вздумай бы он не подчиниться ей. _

_Я решила приступить к делу без раскачки:_

_— Я должна ехать в Казань?_

_— Должна._

_— Откуда мне знать, истинный ли это сон? Может быть, это наущение шайтана?_

_— Ты сама знаешь, что это — вещий сон. Ты просто ищешь отговорки, чтобы это не делать._

_— А вот возьму и не поеду. Горю желанием оказаться у чёрта на рогах!_

_— Тебе же хуже. Намного хуже._

_— Почему?_

_— Представь себе, что ты получила фрукт. Но ты не стала его есть и оставила на столе. Что с ним произойдёт?_

_— Испортится._

_— Правильно, он сгниёт и будет вонять._

_— К чему это?_

_— У тебя есть способность видеть поля и влиять на них. И ты ею пользуешься не по назначению. Вот ты не использовала фрукт для того, ради чего он предназначен — и он испортился._

_— Конечно, я приеду к колдунье, и она мне расскажет, как правильно её убить._

_— Есть ли другая возможность узнать своё призвание? А это шанс, пусть не самый лучший._

_— Я не поеду._

_— Хорошо, твой выбор._

_— Почему я должна идти на верную смерть? –разозлилась я, — у меня родители есть! Брат, сестра! Я ещё жить собираюсь, мне всего шестнадцать лет!_

_— Скажи это Аллаху в Судный день, когда Он тебя спросит, почему ты не выполнила Его приказ. И прежде, чем ослушаться Аллаха — ни больше, ни меньше — ты собираешься сделать это, — задай себе вопросы. Ты собираешься согрешить из-за семьи? Возьмёт ли твоя семья на себя твой грех? Ты собираешься жить, у тебя есть планы? Покажи мне гарантию, что проживёшь хотя бы до пятидесяти лет. Может быть, твои планы имели бы смысл, и твоё нежелание рисковать жизнью тоже. Ты собираешься поступить в университет? Просто прекрасно, но от Аллаха красным дипломом не откупишься._

_Любой поступок имеет последствия, и они будут таковы. Первое — твой дар станет для тебя проклятием. Разве ты счастлива от того, что обладаешь им? Второе — это сожаление, что упустила шанс, пусть и не самый лучший. И если ты хорошенько поразмыслишь, придёшь к тем же выводам._

Замечательный сон, ничего не скажешь. Попал как кур в ощип. С одной стороны — колдунья: при мысли о том, что придётся её отыскать и убить, — мурашки по коже. С другой стороны — так будет весело, что пожалеешь, что тебя та самая колдунья не убила. Сразу вспомнилась та сумасшедшая старуха у подъезда, аж передёрнуло. 

Бесполезно слать проклятия, и вообще — Аллаха не спрашивают о Его делах. Придётся со скрежетом в зубах каким-то образом уехать в Казань. При мысли, что надо расстаться со своей семьёй, и, возможно, навсегда, руки сжимались в кулаки, и хотелось возопить во весь голос — ну почему именно я, за какие грехи мне подобное? 

Учитывая, что на мои немые протесты не было ответа, пришлось начинать действовать. Было жутко думать о своей возможной смерти, но я научилась создавать морок и под видом своей матери забрала документы из школы и поликлиники. Затем меня ждало самое тяжёлое и неприятное — стереть моим близким память обо мне. Потом, собрав в сумку вещи, необходимые в пути, я поехала на вокзал и купила билет на поезд в Казань. 

***

Как только я сошла с поезда, мой Зверь, доселе смирно сидевший в подсознании, зарычал от нетерпения — охота началась. Его чувства заполонили моё сознание, но я не стала этому препятствовать — наоборот, я решила стать Зверем, забыть о страхе и предаться охоте. Я ощущала нетерпение хищника, почуявшего своего противника, азарт от предстоящей схватки. Накинув на себя морок, я побежала по улице в известном мне направлении. В этот момент я настолько слилась со своим Зверем, что я мыслила не словами — инстинктами — и вряд ли смогла бы заговорить по-человечески, если бы кому-нибудь в голову взбрело поговорить со мной. Мне даже казалось, что в отражениях витрин, автомобильных зеркал, случайных луж я вижу не только себя, но и бегущую рядом со мной белую волчицу… 

Когда я добралась до дома, у входа в подъезд я увидела поля оранжевого цвета. Это были сигнальные поля, которые ни в коем случае нельзя было задевать. Я села на скамейку — Зверь был терпелив и умел сидеть в засаде. 

Но вот я увидела, что колдунья идёт к себе в дом. Она заметила меня и напала первой. Я увернулась и, почуяв своего врага, кажется, даже зарычала по-звериному. Схватка началась. У колдуньи был опыт, для меня же это была первая охота, но на моей стороне были нечеловеческая реакция и обострённые инстинкты моего Зверя. От удивления женщина даже оторопела — она не ожидала от неопытного охотника такой прыти. Впрочем, не настолько надолго. 

Возвращался домой случайный прохожий. Я не обратила на него внимания, но колдунья нанесла прямой удар по его полю. Он умер сразу же. Для меня это было дико — убить человека только за то, что он оказался не в то время и не в том месте. Поэтому я пропустила удар, направленный мне в сердце, лишь Зверь в последний момент заставил меня увернуться, поэтому удар пришёлся наискось, оставив на поле довольно крупную вмятину. Моё сердцебиение замедлялось, сердце собиралось уже окончательно остановиться. Я видела искажённое злорадством лицо колдуньи, которая подняла руку, чтобы добить меня, как вдруг злорадство сменило крайнее удивление. Когда я, наконец, сообразила, что сделала, я увидела, что в груди у неё торчал охотничий нож, который я сжимала правой рукой. Я немедленно выдернула его, и по ткани кофты стремительно расплылось кровавое пятно. 

Колдунья была мертва, но я думала, что и сама скоро прикажу долго жить. Но если состояние поля влияет на сердце, то, возможно, через него можно и исцелиться? Но как заставить его биться быстрее? Мне в голову пришла безумная мысль — это боль. И не просто боль, а очень сильная боль. Мне было очень плохо и не хотелось лишних страданий. Я хотела, чтобы всё просто закончилось, пусть даже умереть, лишь бы не делать себе больно, но Зверь зарычал: «Соберись, тряпка, если не хочешь сдохнуть!». Воля к жизни всё же оказалась сильнее — я проткнула себе ножом левую руку. Я орала от боли, но своего добилась — сердце бешено забилось, и дефект поля выправился. 

На той стороне двора я увидела человека, который был способен видеть поля. Он не был колдуном, но в то же время его поле не имело ничего общего с моим — оно было очень мощным. С ним я бы не справилась и в здоровом состоянии, а сейчас, когда и с места не могла сдвинуться от слабости, тем более. Но я, прижимая окровавленную левую руку, трясущейся правой подняла нож: не подходи ко мне. 

Он подошёл ко мне и сделал то, что было нелогично для колдуна: вытащил из моих ослабевших пальцев нож, завёл одну руку под колени, вторую — под лопатки. Секунда — и я лежала у него на руках. Видимо, я была в шоковом состоянии, потому даже такую попытку помощи я восприняла как угрозу и предприняла попытку вырываться. Хотя, какое вырваться — так, потрепыхалась слегка. 

— Не бойся, ты в безопасности. Я тоже охотник на колдунов. 

Перед врагом я не стала бы плакать — не могу сразиться, хоть покажу, как умирают истинные муджахиды. Но даже намёк на то, что этот кошмар скоро закончится, что я получу помощь, заставил, так сказать, разжать кулак своей воли. Продолжительное нервное напряжение дало о себе знать— я разревелась, как девчонка, которая ушибла коленку. Тот стал укачивать меня, словно маленького ребёнка. 

— Спи. 

***

Я лежала, уткнувшись лицом в спинку дивана. Пока я не думала ни о чём, просто находилась у кого-то дома и только что проснулась. Когда я собралась поправить плед, левая рука отозвалась болью. Я подняла её к глазам и увидела на ней повязку. 

Тут я вспомнила события вчерашнего дня. Тогда мне было некогда думать — выбраться бы живой из этой переделки. Но сейчас, когда перед глазами встал нож, торчавший в четвёртом межреберье, я поняла, что случилось нечто непоправимое, словно я отрезала от своей души кровоточащий кусок, который не приставишь обратно. В природе человека заложена ненависть к убийству себе подобного, я же переступила через это табу. 

Меня затрясло. 

— Ассаляму алейкум ва рахматуллахи ва баракатух, — сказал вошедший. 

— Валейкум ассалям, — голос мой звучал крайне неласково, словно у меня был ларингит. Честно говоря, как и при нём, мне так же не хотелось говорить. Зверь не рычал — уже хорошо, но до конца, конечно, не доверял, — на то он и Зверь. 

Это был смуглый дородный мужчина лет тридцати, с полным лицом, с характерной складкой века, присущей чистокровным татарам, усатый и с маленькой бородкой. Он глядел на меня с добродушной усмешкой и слегка устало. 

— Как ты себя чувствуешь? 

— Отлично, — ответила я с раздражением. Конечно, не видно же, как мне «хорошо». 

— Не злись. Я тебя понимаю. Когда колдун убил мою жену — он наслал безумие на какого-то человека и послал его сделать это — я горел жаждой мести. Но когда я нашёл и уничтожил его, потом всю ночь сидел и смотрел в окно — Боже, я убил. Всё. 

— Простите. 

— Ничего. Инна илейхи, ва инна лилляхи раджигун. 5 Меня звать Ибрагим, я охотник на колдунов. 

— Вы не похожи на него. 

— Я — старший охотник, моё поле совсем другое. Но раньше оно было такое же, как у тебя. 

— Неплохо, наверное, с таким, — отметила я, глядя на его мощное поле. И как охотник он наверняка сильнее меня. 

— Я бы так не сказал. Перестройка весьма болезненная, но могу обрадовать — это тебя ждёт ещё не скоро — примерно лет в двадцать три-двадцать пять. Тебя-то как зовут? 

— Рахима. 

— В честь жены пророка Айуба? 

— В честь милости Аллаха, за то, что Он оставил меня в живых. 

— Почему? 

— У мамы были преждевременные роды, я родилась недоношенной. Врачи не надеялись, что я выживу, но мои родители помолились Аллаху. 

— Я тебя никогда не видел, ты как здесь оказалась? 

— Вы правы, я не местная. Просто, когда я стала охотником (правда, тогда я не знала об этом), мне снился сон, что я вижу, как в Казани одна колдунья зарабатывает с помощью колдовства. Потом мне снилось, как я сражаюсь с колдуньей, и поняла, что я должна приехать в Казань, отыскать и убить её. Я было отказалась, но мне приснилась женщина в чёрном и привела достаточно весомые аргументы, почему я должна выполнить задание, — я ощутила неприятный холодок, вспомнив пронизывающий взгляд, который не мог принадлежать живому человеку. 

— Сны — одна сороковая часть пророчества. Хорошо, пока переоденься. В моде не разбираюсь, но других вещей у меня нет. Руку я пока лечить не буду — твоё поле ещё ослаблено, да она пока тебе не нужна. 

В моде я и сама не разбиралась, но вещи действительно были старыми. Было слегка неуютно надевать одежду его покойной жены: нет, я не суеверная, но всё равно как-то странно носить наряд незнакомого тебе человека. Выбора нет — моя одежда была в бурых пятнах крови. 

Крови убитой колдуньи. 

Зверь еле слышно заворчал — это его беспокоило. Решив его не нервировать, я всё-таки переоделась. Ибрагим-абый 6 поставил чайник. Мы сели пить чай и стали разговаривать. Ибрагим рассказал, как после смерти жены он захотел посвятить жизнь уничтожению колдунов и для этого поехал в Иорданию учиться лечить людей от джиннов, потому что чаще всего люди рассказывают шейхам о странных вещах, происходящих с ними. Так в Казани он нашёл других охотников на колдунов и сформировал своё войско. Потом от бессистемного выслеживания он перешёл к изучению деятельности колдунов, и в этом ему немало помогла сектология, потому что колдуны не только занимаются магией сами, они хотят и простых людей вовлечь в это занятие и для этого печатается множество книг по эзотерике и создаются различные секты. Я ничего особенного не могла сказать — что же интересного в жизни обыкновенного шестнадцатилетнего подростка? Разве что про колдунью у подъезда, которая была настолько стара и больна, что не могла уже ничем навредить, но вот ненавидеть — это запросто. Его заинтересовало, что же я так поздно превратилась в младшего охотника — обычно это происходит в одиннадцать-тринадцать лет. 

— Что ты сейчас хочешь сделать? 

— Вернуться домой. 

— Но ты же стёрла им память. 

— Знаю… я так хочу их увидеть, но тогда я не смогу остаться в Казани. 

— Почему не сможешь? Ты говорила, что учишься в десятом классе, 7 почему бы тебе не поступить учиться сюда? 

— Поступить в Казанский университет — это же проще пареной репы! Да и не согласятся родители отпустить меня сюда — скажут: чего ездить за семь вёрст киселя хлебать? 

— Какого же университета у тебя в городе нет? 

— Хм… Вроде медицинского нет. Но я не хочу быть врачом. 

— Но после того, как получишь диплом, не обязательно идти работать врачом. И, более того — не обязательно доучиваться именно на медицинском. 

Я поняла, на что он намекает. Ну что ж, попробуем воплотить этот план в жизнь. 

***

Любой ребёнок завидует взрослым — что захотят, то и делают, а ему всё запрещают. Но когда, наконец, берёшь право на свободу поступков — вот тогда и понимаешь, какая же это ответственность и что в этом очень мало приятного. Вот и теперь — никто за меня ничего делать не будет, всего сама добивайся. 

Я начала обрабатывать родителей, что всю жизнь мечтала стать врачом и как будет хорошо поступить в КГМУ. Хотя, только мне вспоминался тот самый врач из приёмного отделения, как симпатия к этой профессии резко снижалась к нулю. Конечно, я понимала, что мне просто не повезло, но я и так не испытывала особую тягу к медицине, да ещё и он не вовремя подвернулся. 

Я чувствовала себя начинающим дипломатом. Улыбаться, разговаривать неторопливо, вежливо, да ещё не забывать следить за полем, чтобы видеть ход их мыслей и успевать сказать нужные слова. Мне удалось добиться того, что мне позволят участвовать во вступительных экзаменах, и если смогу поступить — то флаг мне в руки и барабан на шею. Но, разумеется, никто не собирался выделять мне дополнительное время на подготовку к экзаменам. Хорошо быть охотником на колдунов в том плане, что они могли не спать по несколько дней и не терять при этом силы. Поэтому я посреди ночи уходила на кухню читать учебники или решать вступительные задачи по химии. Приходилось готовиться в полной темноте (ладно ещё я неплохо видела при отсутствии света), да ставить сигнальные поля — вдруг кому посреди ночи захочется пить? Не попалась, и это было хорошо. 

Я получила свою золотую медаль и поехала-таки в Казань брать штурмом КГМУ. Это была не шутка, а суровая реальность — СССР ещё не скоро было суждено распасться, так что мусульманку встретили, скажем так, не с распростёртыми объятиями. К чести приёмной комиссии, пусть приняли меня и не слишком доброжелательно, но своё отношение сформировали, глядя всё-таки на мои знания, а не на платок. Хотя была сатира в стиле Галиаскара Камала 8: когда я сдавала экзамен по биологии, профессор сразу же невзлюбил меня и решил завалить. Я из вредности читала его мысли и отвечала на его вопросы так, как он думал, слегка переиначивая слова, чтобы он ничего не заподозрил, что его разозлило ещё больше, и он начал задавать вопросы из вузовской программы. Другая преподавательница не выдержала и сделала ему замечание: 

— Ну что вы так на неё набросились? Носит она платок, так это её личное дело, это не значит, что нужно на неё спускать собак! 

Преподаватель понял, что выставил себя дураком перед своими же коллегами, скрипя зубами, поставил мне отлично. Странно, что атеисты набрасываются на нас за то, что мы верим в Аллаха, в то время как мы даже ни слова не говорим по поводу их неверия. Хотя все возмущаются, когда дети проявляют неблагодарность по отношению к своим родителям, а ведь Создатель, который сотворил человека в наилучшем облике, тем более достоин гнева за неблагодарность к Нему. Поступить-то я поступила, даже надеялась — может быть, мне понравится медицина, может быть, я в неё втянусь. Но, проучившись неделю, я поняла, что это — не моё. К тому же я должна была обучаться навыкам охотника на колдунов, а, поди, сделай это, если каждый день по пять-шесть пар и на дом кучу всего учить. Поэтому я перевелась на заочное отделение биологического факультета. Видела ехидное лицо того профессора из приёмной комиссии, когда я забрала документы. Ну и пусть порадуется человек. Я не стала ничего объяснять. Родителям пока не сказала о смене учёбы. Это было малодушием, но мне было легче снова вступить в схватку с колдуньей, чем объяснять, с каких это фиников, потратив столько усилий, чтобы поступить в медвуз, я так легко бросила его. 

Нас учил Юсуф-абый — бывший спецназовец, теперь старший охотник на колдунов. Спуску он никому не давал — даже мне, но я не возражала, прекрасно зная, что колдуны не блещут благородством, не посмотрят, что я девушка. Особенно после того, как на моих глазах убили ни в чём не повинного человека, причём только для того, чтобы я потеряла бдительность. Но я была единственной девушкой среди младших охотников, к тому же, когда у меня произошла перестройка поля, у большинства уже было несколько лет опыта. Только безошибочная интуиция и реакция моего Зверя не позволили мне окончательно опозориться. Зверь, кстати, был крайне недоволен тем, что являлся аутсайдером этой стаи. Да и гордость за первый поединок испарилась без следа, когда Юсуф-абый, разбирая его, нашёл множество грубых ошибок, лишь чудом не закончившихся фатально. Мораль сей басни: на Зверя надейся, но и своей головой думай. Зверь тоже вносил свою лепту, чтобы жизнь сахарной не казалась — как я говорила, он был очень зол на то, что занимает одно из последних мест, и всё время норовил сорвать свой гнев на ком-либо. 

Вот на очередной тренировке мы отрабатывали «удар в сердце» — сшибали консервные банки при помощи полевых ударов. Это было не так легко, как кажется — недостаточно сильно ударишь или плохо сконцентрируешься — и банка стоит на месте. Сегодня явно был не мой день — банка из-под кукурузы стояла, не шелохнувшись, словно издеваясь надо мной. 

— Смотри, как надо, девчонка! — крикнул Рашид и заставил свою банку улететь. 

Спору нет — он это умеет. Я решила промолчать — рано или поздно так же смогу, только нужно больше тренироваться. 

— Можешь не стараться, всё равно ты не станешь по-настоящему сильным охотником! 

Зверь начал рваться, желая проучить этого наглеца. Обычно я сдерживала подобный порыв, но сегодня мне очень хотелось сделать обратное. 

— Только из-за того, что я девчонка? — я спросила тихо, чтобы никто не слышал прорывающийся рык. Мне очень трудно было говорить по-человечески, что было верным признаком потери контроля над Зверем. 

— Да! Даже если ты будешь сражаться во всю силу, ты не сможешь победить меня. 

— Хочешь в этом убедиться? — от гнева я приняла окончательное решение. Ладно, но только Зверь — не я, он точно жалеть не будет. Я выпустила его на свободу. 

Дальнейшее помню смутно. Сначала я яростно набросилась на противника, но, получив несколько ударов, одумалась, и стала просто защищаться, ожидая ошибки. Рашид, решив, что на большее я не способна, потерял бдительность и за это поплатился — на этот раз «удар в сердце» вышел безупречно, отправив его в полёт до ближайшей стенки. Но разве Зверь на этом остановится? Конечно, нет, только он больше уважал физическую силу, поэтому я допрыгнула до Рашида и принялась его избивать. Юсуф-абый учил нас и боевым искусствам, и я не была физически сильна, поэтому моим преимуществом была скорость. Но сейчас ярость удесятерила мои силы, и я била со всей дури, вымещая на нём всю чашу унижений, которую мне пришлось испить по каплям. 

— Рахима, остановись, ты же убьёшь его! 

Только Зверь разлютовался настолько, что его нельзя было остановить простыми воплями, а подойти ко мне остальные боялись. Но всё-таки Зверь был зверь, а не кровожадное чудовище, поэтому, решив, что с парня достаточно, он оставил его в покое. Когда прибежал Юсуф-абый, я уже стояла рядом со стонущим Рашидом. 

— Пришла в себя? Тогда пойдёшь со мной к Ибрагим-хазрату на серьёзный разговор. 

Его боялись все, кроме меня. Я часто заглядывала к нему на чай, и эти чаепития стали для меня отдушиной. Он был отличным собеседником с великолепным чувством юмора, но умел быть и серьёзным. Ибрагим часто рассказывал об Аллахе, джихаде, смерти, людях, погибших на пути Аллаха, о терпении, о многобожии, колдунах, и он весь уходил в рассказ, забывая о слушателе… 

— Что на этот раз, Юсуф? 

— Что на этот раз? Да эта девчонка чуть не покалечила моего парня! 

— И как он теперь? 

— Как-как — в лазарете лежит. Как охотник она довольно слаба (Зверь недовольно зарычал, только я велела ему заткнуться — из-за него мне и так попало на орехи), но Рашид разозлил её — и она сначала отправила его в полёт до ближайшей стенки, а затем избила его! 

— Видите, какой в ней потенциал, а говорите, слаба как охотник. 

— Я и сам не понимаю. Ей не даётся «удар в сердце», но парни говорили, что она сбила Рашида с ног именно им! Что теперь, каждый раз её злить? 

— Злить-то как раз не надо. Рашиду — поделом, нечего насмехаться над другими. Никогда не относись пренебрежительно к своему противнику, каким бы слабым он не казался. 

— Я уж надеялся, что вы хоть как-то припугнёте её, а она совсем вас не боится! 

— Пугать — не метод воспитания. Ступай. 

Когда Юсуф ушёл, я мимолётом заметила: 

— Надоело быть отстающей. 

Не люблю жаловаться — в этом есть что-то жалкое, да и проблемы мои за меня никто не решит. Так какой смысл ныть? 

— Ты слышала сказку о зайце и черепахе? 

— Нет. 

— Однажды хвастливый заяц решил посоревноваться с черепахой в беге. Они встали у старта и побежали. Заяц чуть-чуть не добежал до финиша, оглянулась назад — и видит, что черепаха только начала двигаться от старта. Тогда он пошёл на капустный огород, сытно пообедал. Его припекло на жарком солнце, и он лёг подремать, и не заметил, как заснул. Когда он опомнился — солнце уже катилось к горизонту. Заяц изо всех сил побежал к финишу, но черепаха уже пересекла черту и, тем самым, выиграла соревнование. Так черепаха обогнала зайца. 

— Что вы хотите сказать? 

— Мораль этой сказки такова — побеждает не тот, кто быстрее, а тот, кто идёт, не останавливаясь, к своей цели. 

И сейчас я попадала в консервную банку, в лучшем случае, один раз из десяти попыток. Только над этим не смеялись, потому что мало кто мог отбросить взрослого человека ударом на несколько метров. Я — смогла. 

***

— Ибрагим, ты слишком много ей позволяешь, — сказал ему Юсуф, — признайся, ты привязался к ней. Она ведь напоминает тебе Нурлыбике? 

Тот от удивления крякнул — мало, кто мог уесть его. Юсуф же смог. 

— Когда моя жена погибла, она ждала ребёнка. Я сказал: «Мы принадлежим Аллаху и к Нему возвратимся. О Аллах, вознагради меня за переживаемое мною несчастье и возмести мне лучшим». Тогда я не знал, как это будет, потому что я решил больше никогда не жениться. 

— Рахима — это… 

— Так могла бы выглядеть моя дочь, если бы она родилась. Может быть, я бы назвал её Рахимой. 

— Честно — я сам был в шоке, когда в первый раз увидел её. Как двигается, как разговаривает, — ну точь-в-точь как Нурлыбике. Даже глаза у них одинаковые, даже взгляд… Но ты понимаешь, что она охотник на колдунов? 

— Ин шэ Аллах,9 ты увидишь, что привязанность к ней не помешает мне быть беспристрастным. Я возьму её на ближайшее задание. 

***

Глеб всё больше и больше разочаровывался в людях. Он сидел, нахохлившись на остановке, зная, что за опоздание ему влетит. Он мог заставить любого таксиста повезти его, куда ему захочется, совершенно бесплатно, но он этого не хотел. Настроения не было вообще, и он мечтал о том, чтобы маршрутка, нужная ему, не приезжала как можно дольше. 

«Люди — это животные, обуреваемые страстями, способные перегрызть друг другу глотки ради удовлетворения своих желаний», постоянно твердили ему. Глебу было невыносимо это слышать. Он решил учиться колдовству, чтобы помогать людям. Наставник понял, что, упорствуя, он ничего не добьётся, и предоставил возможность самому в этом убедиться. Глеб, общаясь с людьми, разочаровывался в них всё больше и больше. До последнего он надеялся, что ему просто не везёт, что люди не такие. Но сильнее убеждался, что как раз «такие» они и есть. 

«Неужели всё действительно так ужасно?». У остановки собралась толпа студентов, ожидавших автобуса. Мусульманка, повязанная в голубой платок, занудливо объясняла своему не очень умному однокурснику какой-то митоз. 

— В пресинтетическую фазу происходит удвоение ДНК… 

— В синтетическую ДНК реплицируется! А в пресинтетическую синтезируется большое количество белка и РНК. Это даже интерфазу не можем разобрать, а вот сам митоз… 

— Рахима, не нуди! 

«Ну посмотрим, какая ты праведная». Он вгляделся в поле — и оторопел. До этого он не встречал таких людей. Её внутренняя сущность напоминала свет, заключённый в светильник из хрусталя высочайшей чистоты. Свет был мягкий, не резал глаза, но, тем не менее, чувствовалось, в случае чего, он мог гореть ослепительно ярко, зажигая сердца. 

Глебу стало понятно, что врал наставник, говоря, что все люди — животные. Не могут животные удостоиться такого света, не могут…Он было захотел заговорить с ней, но пришёл автобус, и студенты дружной толпой побежали к нему. 

***

Старшие охотники собрались у Ибрагима, чтобы обсудить детали предстоящей операции. Здание колдунов было окружено огромным сигнальным полем, которое было невозможно обойти. Чтобы уничтожить его, планировалось взорвать машину с бомбой. После взрыва охотники проникли в здание: часть — через главный вход, часть — через чёрный, и последовательно очистили помещения. Всё было просто и деловито, без всяких высокопарных слов, какие колдуны нехорошие и почему их надо уничтожать. Только мне требовались огромные усилия, чтобы не усмехнуться — вот и попробуй, докажи, что мусульмане не террористы, раз собрались ни больше, ни меньше как организовать теракт. 

Мне было дано отдельное задание — здание раньше согревали с помощью камина, теперь же перешли на горячее водоснабжение, но дымоходное отверстие осталось на месте. От меня требовалось через него проникнуть на чердак и преподнести колдунам небольшой сюрприз в виде гранаты Ф-1, а потом — убраться оттуда. Я не стремилась участвовать в битве, мне хватило той схватки с колдуньей, так что я не хотела рваться туда раньше времени. Мужчины не возражали против моего участия, только на поле Юсуфа что-то промелькнуло. Ну что ж, я ему с первого взгляда не понравилась. 

***

Операцию начали рано утром, когда было меньше всего народа, чтобы никто не пострадал. Я была в «свёрнутом» состоянии — заставила усиливающие вихри спрятаться. Поля видеть я могла, а вот воздействовать на них — нет, но моё задание было совсем другого плана, мне не нужно было сражаться. 

Грянул взрыв. Сигнальное поле разорвало в клочья, охотники распределились по группам и направились к выходам, я же побежала к дальней стене на пожарную лестницу. Я прыгнула, вцепилась за нижнюю рейку, подтянулась — спасибо Юсуфу за физподготовку. Забравшись на крышу, я нашла дымоходное отверстие. Помянув про себя Аллаха, полезла туда. Я могла видеть в темноте, но всё равно было страшновато ползти в узкой трубе, где было темно, как в гробу, и так же тесно — боязнь замкнутых пространств, куда деваться. Наконец, слабый свет — в этом месте была повреждена кирпичная кладка, а благодаря русскому разгильдяйству её так и не заложили, когда подключили центральное отопление. 

Я пролезла сквозь дыру, успев оцарапать локоть. 

Итак, навесной потолок. Сделан он был качественно — по конструкциям можно было спокойно ходить пешком. Конечно, кому охота, чтобы, пока ты обсуждаешь злодейские планы, на тебя обрушилась многотонная конструкция? Жаль, конечно, что нельзя так сделать, но у меня была одна граната, а не двадцать кило тротила. 

Осторожно ступая по листам, я пыталась найти брешь — невозможно, чтобы работу сделали абсолютно безупречно. Разговор был невнятным, да мне некогда было прислушиваться. Надо было, конечно, ведь колдуны почему-то насторожились, но я не придала этому значения. Само собой, когда рядом с вами бабахнул автомобиль с динамитом — это как минимум повод для беспокойства. Не могли же они заподозрить… 

Под ногой скрипнул гипсокартон. У меня всё напряглось от ужаса — не приходилось сомневаться, что это провал и нужно было уносить ноги. Самобичеванием можно будет заняться потом, для начала нужно выжить. 

Я прыгнула — и как раз вовремя, потому что на место, где я стояла, пришёлся удар, от которого гипсокартон треснул. Дальше я превратилась в подвижную мишень, я только успевала петлять из стороны в сторону, не давая противнику прицелиться. Из-за множественных ударов потолок потерял прочность и при очередном прыжке лист гипсокартона раскололся прямо под моими ногами… 

Я успела сгруппироваться, но всё равно была оглушена — попробуй-ка сигануть с высоты второго этажа. Меня встретил раскатистый смех — что, деточка, добегалась? Но, поистине, странное существо человек — меня же вот-вот убьют, однако больше всего я переживала из-за того, что так позорно провалила задание. 

— Глупая девчонка! Думаешь, ты подвела своих товарищей? Да как бы ни так, ты была для них всего лишь пушечным мясом, которое в случае чего не жалко отдать в расход! 

Свет померк вокруг меня. Ибрагим-хазрат, неужели это правда? Почему ты так со мной поступил? «Никогда не верь словам колдуна, даже если он сказал правду». Я разозлилась — а хотя бы и так! Правильно, кем вожак должен дорожить — опытными воинами или желторотым новобранцем? Таков закон войны — ничего личного. 

Мне говорил одноклассник Коля: «Если ничего не можешь поделать — держи себя как королева». Действительно, что мне оставалось делать? Поэтому я стояла с видом царицы, перед которой находились её подданные, хотя по пути в дымоход я собрала на себя всю возможную грязь, прибавьте к тому и пыль от гипсокартона, и тот факт, что я порядком струхнула после падения. Колдуны, увидев подобное, ещё пуще рассмеялись. 

— Вы только посмотрите — настоящий моджахед! А гордости-то у неё — как у последних из могикан! Где твой Аллах, почему Он тебе не помог? Конечно, когда Он тебя бросил, ты можешь только умереть красиво! 

Как ни странно, услышав подобное, я испытала только сильнейший гнев. Да как они — позор всего живого, проклятые язычники, поклоняющиеся Сатане, неблагодарные твари посмели посмеяться над своим Создателем??? 

Мне хотелось напоследок устрашить их, дать понять, что «есть и Божий суд, наперсники разврата! Есть грозный суд: он ждёт; он не доступен звону злата, и мысли и дела он знает наперёд». Тогда был издан поэтический перевод Корана Шумовского, и я знала одну из устрашающих сур. 

Я не клянусь ни Воскресеньем, ни укоряющей душой!  
Ужели мнится человеку, что слишком он для Нас большой,  
Что никогда Мы на кладбищах не соберём его костей?  
Да Мы способны даже пальцы собрать кладбищенских гостей!  
Но человек отвергнуть хочет всё, что узрел перед собой.  
«Когда же будет Воскресенье?» — он вопрошает в день любой.  
Когда покровом непроглядным закроет взоры пелена  
И в небесах сойдутся солнце и мраком полная луна,  
«Куда бежать?» — в тот день промолвит объятый страхом человек.  
Спасенья нет! Он не отыщет себе убежища вовек.  
Ему в тот день за верным кровом явиться к Богу своему.  
Что отложил он, что задумал — тогда объявят всё ему.  
Но человек и сам увидит в тот день себя со стороны,  
Хотя б ему пришлось представить своё признание вины.  
Ты языком не двигай с мыслью, как бы отделаться скорей!  
Мы соберём и прочитаем твои грехи — ведь Мы хитрей.  
Когда читать Мы это будем, за Нашим чтением следи,  
На Нас лежит и разъясненье того, что читано, гляди.  
Но нет, вы любите спешащей короткой жизни тленный час,  
Вы к вечной жизни равнодушны, она — ничтожный звук для вас.  
Но в ней глядят, сияя, лица на Бога мёртвых и живых,  
И лица горестные мыслят, что в царство муки ввергнут их.  
Но нет, как только на вершину взберётся мук ужасный пыл  
И скажут, кто от заклинаний слепую душу исцелил,  
И грешник вымолвит: «Разлука, конец страданья моего»,  
И голень с голенью сойдётся — пригонят к Господу его.  
Ведь он не верил, не молился, а, отвратясь, винил во лжи,  
Потом к родне ушёл он важно. «Какой гордец!» — о нем скажи.  
Тебе, о грешный, горе, горе! И горе вновь со всех сторон!  
Ужели мнится человеку, что без надзора бродит он?  
Он каплей семени живого истечь ужели бы не смог?  
Он сгустком стал потом, и члены его, создав, устроил Бог.  
И из него жены и мужа сотворена Творцом чета.  
Ужель задача воскрешенья такому чуду не проста?  
10

На лице колдунов я увидела мимолётный ужас, который бывает у человека, который просыпается посреди ночи и незамутнённым взглядом смотрит на свою жизнь. И мне стало понятно, что я должна сделать. Я достала гранату, зажала усики, выдернула чеку и, отправив её в полёт, сказала: 

— Ля иляха илля ллах.11

***

Энтропия — мера беспорядка системы, состоящей из многих элементов. Жизнь живого существа с точки зрения термодинамики — это стремление сохранить свою упорядоченность, борьба с энтропией. Но рано или поздно наступает смерть, и тогда то, что было живым, распадается на простые элементы. 

Мне же было нанесено повреждение, в результате которого систему будет невозможно восстановить. Болото энтропии медленно затягивало меня, но мне было не страшно. Волчица бегала на берегу, требовательно рыча. 

— Оставь меня! 

У меня не было сил бороться — да и зачем? Жизнь — это боль, сплошная боль, а тут такой шанс прекратить это. Зверь замер, а потом, рыча, вцепился мне за шиворот и начал меня тянуть. Я очень сильно увязла в болоте, и поняла, что меня нельзя вытащить. 

— Брось! Это бесполезно! 

Зверь не знал слов «бесполезно», «всё равно», «бросать». Он вытягивал меня сантиметр за сантиметром, останавливался, чтобы отдохнуть, и снова брался за дело. Мне стало стыдно, что надрываются ради моего спасения, а я ничего не делаю, и стала собирать себя по молекулам. Как только тело стало восстанавливаться, постепенно проявлялось свойство живого — способность чувствовать боль. Иногда у меня не оставалось сил терпеть её, и тогда Зверь вытаскивал меня без всякой помощи с моей стороны. Но, передохнув, я снова преодолевала энтропию, снова заставляла всё вставать на своё место. Сначала Зверь вытянул меня по грудь — стало биться сердце. Потом поднялся живот — заработали лёгкие. Дальше становилось всё легче и легче, и Зверь последним рывком окончательно затащил меня на берег. 

***

Глеб зашёл в главный зал и увидел мёртвых и умирающих колдунов. Ему хотелось убежать, но он обратил внимание, что на полу посреди зала лежала та самая мусульманка, которую он видел тогда на остановке. Только ей уже ничем нельзя было помочь — осколки гранаты прошили шею, сердце, грудную клетку и живот. 

Бежать! Чего же ты ждёшь? Но он почему-то не хотел уходить, не сделав чего-то важного. Глеб поднял тело охотницы и потащил его прочь. 

Тепло было не от остывающего трупа — оно было живым. Странности на этом не кончились: юноша ощутил под пальцами толчки — сначала неуверенные, потом быстро набиравшие обороты. Он не сразу понял, что это билось сердце. Судорожный вздох — Глеб от неожиданности чуть не уронил девушку. Но не уронил, тем более, что движения её рук стали вполне осознанными — она уцепилась за шею несущего. Поле, почти погасшее, стало светиться ослепительно ярко. 

— Стоять! 

Тот вздрогнул от неожиданности и оглянулся. Перед ним стоял грозный охотник. От ужаса юношу парализовало, и он едва не выронил свою ношу. 

— Успокойся. Я ничего тебе не сделаю, — сказал охотник устало и уже с беспокойством взглянул на девушку. Та дёрнулась, застонав от сильной боли. 

— Невероятно! Она не только выжила, но и запустила перестройку поля! 

— Она будет жить? — Глеб спросил с надеждой. 

Поле охотника тут же потускнело. 

— Не знаю. Она очень слаба, а вторая перестройка поля… После того, как я стал старшим охотником, у меня самого несколько дней сердце работало с перебоями. Пошли. 

В дальней комнате собрались потрёпанные охотники. В углу толпились перепуганные юноши — бывшие ученики колдунов. 

— Не надо бояться, — мягко разговаривал с ними старший охотник, — вы лучше скажите, кто из вас христиане и кто — мусульмане. 

Те, не веря в своё спасение, начали наперебой называть конфессии, к которой они принадлежали до того, как попали к колдунам. 

— Значит так, те, кто исповедуют христианство — поступают в христианский форт, глава — отец Александр. Вас отвезёт Саид. Мусульмане — под предводительство Юсуфа. 

Вдруг вбежал растрёпанный молодой охотник и начал что-то кричать 

— Успокойся, приди в себя и скажи, что хотел сообщить, — приказал ему Ибрагим. 

— Одному колдуну удалось прорваться! Он ранил моего товарища и сбежал! 

— Плохо дело, теперь другие колдуны будут знать о нашей диверсии. По машинам! — Я поеду в Дрожжановский район, свяжемся по приезду. Как тебя звать, парень? 

— Глеб. 

— Глеб, поедешь со мной. 

Их ждала машина. Ибрагим сел впереди, а Глеб с Рахимой расположились на заднем сиденье. Через пятнадцать минут они оказались на скоростной трассе. Глебу стало страшно. Рахима лежала у него на руках, и, несмотря на сильную боль, лишь время от времени делала глубокий вдох и не стонала — скрипела, словно у неё в груди сломался какой-то механизм. Она жила, но, тем не менее, была слишком слаба, раз старший охотник сомневался, сможет ли она выжить. 

— Господи Иисусе, — пытался он вспомнить какую-либо молитву. 

— Не надо, — услышал он слабый голос, — Иисус — не Бог. 

Девушка была в сознании и всё слышала. 

— Кому же тогда молиться? 

— Богу… Он один… другого нет… 

Юноша, не выдерживая переживаний, стал беззвучно плакать. Одинокие капли побежали по щёкам, падая на окровавленную одежду, оставляя мокрые пятна. 

— Ин шэ Аллах, выживет. Она — сильный человек, — отозвался Ибрагим 

— Вам её совсем не жаль! — закричал он. 

— Легко обвинять других в бессердечии, правда? Но на самом деле я отличаюсь от тебя лишь тем, что держу свои эмоции под контролем, а так я знаю, что чувствуют родители, когда умирает их ребёнок. 

Глеб, несмотря на то, что Ибрагим сидел на переднем сиденье и, соответственно, не мог видеть его лица, знал, что по неподвижному лицу стекала скупая слеза. 

***

Мы приехали в какой-то заброшенный дом. Глеб уложил меня на диван. Весь мир превратился в боль, я была никем — ни мусульманкой, ни муджахидом, всего лишь жалким существом, скрученным раскалёнными цепями боли. Я ничего не соображала, не думала, не чувствовала. 

Задребезжал старый телефонный аппарат. 

— Кто это, интересно, уже прибыл на место? — спросил Ибрагим и пошёл в прихожую снимать трубку. 

Разговор длился недолго, но новости, которые он узнал, были не просто плохие. К тому же какая-то из них касалась непосредственно меня и его очень тяготила. Он поднял воспалённые глаза и словно умолял меня не произносить это вслух. Он несколько мгновений набирался мужества и как будто бы безмолвно говорил: «Крепись, Рахима». 

— Твои родители, брат и сестра убиты. 

Вначале я отказалась это принимать, мне просто не верилось, что это могло произойти… 

Я думала, что мне больно. Я ошибалась. Может ли душа болеть? И как именно она болит? Я чувствовала, что в мою грудь вставили стержень и раскалили до термоядерной температуры. Тогда я поняла смысл слов «Душа горит». В самом деле, в сердце горел пожар, и даже телесная боль осталась в другой вселенной. Дыхание стало физически невозможным, я думала, что умру, задохнувшись от этой боли. 

— Я не хочу быть охотником на колдунов, — произнесла сдавленным голосом. 

— Поплачь, легче станет. 

— Я… не хочу… охотником. 

Именно сейчас я не могла заплакать — просто открывала рот, как рыба, не имея возможности дышать. В ушах пульсировало, и я чётко слышала, как сердце сбивается с ритма, не выдерживая нагрузки, собираясь остановиться. 

Из глаз хлынули слёзы. Грудная клетка, наконец, расправилась, и сердце, хоть и продолжало бешено биться, но уже вернулось в правильный ритм. Ибрагим заставил меня плакать и, тем самым, спас мне жизнь. Я не могла ничего говорить, только тихонько поскуливала. 

— Рахима… Я ухожу. Если не вернусь — пришлю посланника. 

У меня не было сил кивнуть, но он понял, что я услышала его. Он постоял некоторое время, прощаясь, и ушёл. 

Вдруг тело перестало меня слушаться. Я не чувствовала свои конечности, сердце трепетало, не имея возможности правильно биться. Скоро я умру. Мне не было страшно, но инстинкт самосохранения заставил меня позвать на помощь. Из горла раздалось неразборчивое «а-а-а-а», такое вялое и слабое, что никто не отозвался. 

***

Глеб зашёл в комнату, чтобы навестить Рахиму, и увидел, что у неё только что остановилось сердце. Он пытался её реанимировать — посылал импульсы, подобные электрическим, но сердце, поработав несколько циклов, останавливалось. Он с ужасом понял, что Рахима уходила, потому что не хотела жить дальше. 

Надо было заставить её жить. Он подключился к её подсознанию. 

_Он оказался в ледяной пустыне. Метель, холод, снег. Он оглянулся и увидел Рахиму, сидящую на большом валуне, гладившую по спине израненную белую волчицу, лежащую у её ног. Она сгорбилась, поникнув, как сломанный цветок, уткнувшись лицом в колени. Рядом стояла девушка в чёрной одежде. Она держалась на расстоянии и пыталась что-то сказать своей собеседнице. Глеб мог поклясться, что Рахима слышала всё от первого до последнего слова, но никак на это не реагировала._

_Он помчался, не разбирая дороги, и ударился о невидимую стену, которая окружала Рахиму. Тогда он стал молотить по ней кулаками и кричать:_

_— Рахима, ты слышишь меня? Ответь!!!_

_— Ты не сможешь подойти к ней, потому что она этого не хочет, — сказала ему девушка. Глеб вгляделся в её глаза — голубые, прозрачные, как горный лёд, и такие же холодные. На её лице была растерянность бывалого хирурга, понимающего, что больного невозможно спасти._

_— И ты не можешь?_

_— И я не могу. Посмотри вниз._

_Внизу стены были большие кристаллы льда, которые постепенно нарастали вверх._

_— Скоро стена закроется._

_— Рахима, слышишь, не уходи!_

_Та подняла голову. Прежде топазовые глаза были мутны, словно подтаявший лёд:_

_— Почему я не должна уходить?_

_— Ты не можешь так просто всё оставить! Понимаешь, не можешь! Ты должна бороться дальше, ты должна отомстить за своих! — бывшему колдуну было дико кричать это, но он не обращал внимания._

_— Незаменимых нет. Пусть другие продолжат это дело._

_— Ты единственная, кто осталась в живых! Ты можешь возглавить войско и взять реванш!_

_— Ты знаешь, что такое боль? Знаешь? Ты знаешь, что это такое — потерять всех, кого любил? Знаешь?_

_— Боль, какой бы сильной она ни была — она пройдёт!_

_— Ты знаешь, как это страшно — убивать в первый раз? Ты вообще знаешь, что такое страх, который парализует, от которого даже сердце, кажется, вот-вот остановится, не выдержав этого?_

_— Главное — не уметь не бояться, главное — уметь преодолевать страх!_

_— Мой путь — это путь смерти, можно до бесконечности сражаться с колдунами, но рано или поздно найдётся враг, который сильнее тебя!_

_— На пути к победе погибают многие, но, когда кажется, что всё, битва будет проиграна — победа близка, как никогда!_

_— Я устала, Глеб! Я не могу дальше сражаться! Можешь считать меня трусом, который опустил руки, но я больше не могу!!!_

_Кристаллы наросли уже в половину человеческого роста, грозясь окончательно закрыть стену. Глеб в отчаянии обратился к девушке в чёрном хиджабе._

_— Как мне прорваться через эту стену!_

_— Это невозможно, если она этого не захочет._

_— Ничего невозможного нет!_

_— Тогда попытайся, — девушка протянула ему охотничий нож в пятнах крови, — но если не сможешь разбить стену и увязнешь в ней — умрёшь._

_Юноша выхватил нож и ударил им об стену. В ней образовалась брешь, которая сразу же заросла. Тогда он прорубил им небольшую дыру и попытался залезть в неё, но та наросла по краям, и он повис, беспомощный. Равнодушные кристаллы стали охватывать ноги…_

_— Ты с ума сошёл! Возвращайся назад! — закричала Рахима._

_— Ну, уж нет! — огрызнулся Глеб и стал бить ножом вокруг пояса, надеясь высвободиться. Кристаллы уже добрались до его живота._

_— Не делай этого!_

_— Ах, не делай! Если тебе настолько жаль себя, что ты готова наплевать на других — то можешь спокойно умереть! Или вставай и сражайся!!!_

_Кристаллы сковали грудь, не давая дышать. Мучительный холод высасывал тепло, сначала причиняя невыносимую боль, затем — замораживая все чувства…_

_Стена рухнула, разлетевшись на множество осколков. Рахима стояла, выпрямившись, и множество сверкающих снежинок крутилось вокруг неё в бешеном вихре, сверкая, как толчёный алмаз._

***

— Глеб, ты сволочь. 

— Да, я сволочь. Зато ты жива. 

Я встала с дивана. Вдруг увидела, что на меня глядит совершенно незнакомый человек. 

— Глеб, кто это? 

— Это же ты. 

За этот день я изменилась до неузнаваемости, что даже не признала себя в зеркале. Я знала себя как красивую улыбчивую девушку с круглым лицом. Из зеркала на меня смотрело суровое, бледное, осунувшееся лицо, сквозь кожу которого чётко проглядывали кости. Нечеловечески пронзительный взгляд холодных до невозможности глаз. 

Это не я. 

Это — девушка из моих снов. 

Будущее, которого я не хотела. 

Я засмеялась. Мне самой стало страшно от своего смеха. Вернее, на краткий момент произошло раздвоение личности: во мне были прежняя Рахима, юная беззаботная девушка, и новая Рахима, вступавшая в свои владения уверенным шагом победителя, обозначая свой приход к власти жутким смехом. 

Прежняя Рахима испугалась и сгинула навсегда. Всё рушилось, как яичная скорлупа, всё, что казалось значимым — обесценивалось. Моё дело мало чем отличалось от самоубийства. Я вспомнила самый первый разговор, где не хотела идти на джихад и снова засмеялась, вспоминая, как я боялась смерти. Просто есть вещи, которые намного страшнее смерти. «Чтобы умереть, никакого мужества не требуется, а вот чтобы жить, нужна большая смелость» — читала я в какой-то книге. 

В окно постучали. На подоконнике сидела ворона, держа в клюве записку. Самая подходящая обстановка для плохих вестей — ворон, прилетающий из темноты. 

— И сидит, сидит зловещий Ворон чёрный, Ворон вещий,  
С бюста бледного Паллады не умчится никуда.  
Он глядит, уединённый, точно Демон полусонный,  
Свет струится, тень ложится, — на полу дрожит всегда.  
И душа моя из тени, что волнуется всегда.  
Не восстанет — никогда!  


— Ты… Эдгара По читала??? 

— Когда-то. Не суть важно. 

Ворон не улетал, ожидая, пока возьму записку. Как только клочок оказался в моей руке, посланник мигом превратился в испуганную птицу и шарахнулся от меня прочь. Это была только лишь птица, которая знает, что люди опасны, и от них надо держаться подальше. Впрочем, она не была далека от истины. 

Записка состояла из двух слов. 

«Колдуны победили». 

Значит, Ибрагима нет в живых. Остальных старших охотников тоже. Я не заплакала, словно кто-то рассёк нервные пути, отвечающие за эмоции. 

— Надо уходить, — сказал Глеб, — они смогли позвонить по нашему телефону, значит, скоро явятся сюда. 

— Не явятся, — уверенно заявила я, — так что мы можем не спешить. 

— Почему ты так в этом убеждена? 

— Я вспомнила, как Персия готовилась воевать с каким-то государством. Когда в его лагере поймали лазутчиков, государь велел не казнить их, а наоборот, показал им все свои войска, их количество, а потом отпустил их. Смекаешь, к чему я? 

— То есть они рассчитывают, что другие охотники, узнав о поражении старших охотников, потеряют боевой дух? 

— Конечно! — я зло рассмеялась, — но пусть они не надеются на лёгкую победу! 

Глеб испуганно шарахнулся в угол — ему было страшно находиться со мной в одном помещении. Знали ли колдуны, что, погубив мою семью, они приобрели смертельного врага? Надеясь, что горе сломит меня, они получили противоположный результат: я была готова приложить все усилия, чтобы отомстить за свою семью, даже если мне придётся потратить на это всю свою жизнь. Или умереть на этом пути. Семья — единственное, что держало меня на этом свете, и теперь мне не было резона беречь свою жизнь. 

***

— Я пришла сообщить вам, что отряд старших охотников во главе с Ибрагимом совершил атаку на глав секты. Нападение прошло успешно, но одному колдуну удалось прорваться и сообщить об этом другим колдунам. Тогда отряд вступил в новый бой, как оказалось, самый последний. 

— То есть, ты хочешь сказать, что их больше нет в живых? — спросил темноглазый юноша по имени Ленар. 

— Да. Поэтому мы должны продолжить их дело, чтобы они не погибли зря. 

— Но они победили самых лучших бойцов! Что мы можем сделать? — возразил мне Тимур. 

— В открытом бою мы бесполезны, — согласилась с ним Рахима, — но Ибрагим составил списки колдунов, входящих в эту секту, и краткое досье на каждого. Мы можем организовать что-то наподобие подпольного движения. 

— Я не понял, ты чего тут распоряжаешься, как хозяин! — возмутился Рашид, — ты что теперь, новый эмир? 

Да, это был тот самый Рашид, только на этот раз я осадила его без физического насилия — просто пристально посмотрела ему в глаза и спокойно сказала: 

— Тебя что-то не устраивает? 

Тот опустил глаза, физически не выдерживая моего взгляда 

— То, что я девушка? Возражать не буду — женщина не имеет права занимать руководящие должности. Но давай будем исходить из сложившейся ситуации — я единственная, кто вернулся живым из последнего боя, я собрала вас здесь, и, в конце концов, я стала старшим охотником. Вы же, так сказать, пороху не нюхали. Поэтому я возглавлю ваше движение. Прошу приветствовать Глеба — это бывший ученик колдуна, который перешёл на нашу сторону. 

— Да это же без пяти минут колдун! — закричал Рашид. — Как ему можно доверять? 

Зверь зарычал — да как этот щенок посмел тявкнуть на вожака? Я одарила его прожигающим взглядом, так что он уже не мог отвести глаза от моих глаз, и его трясло, как от холода. 

— Он мне спас жизнь, хотя запросто мог добить меня. Мне кажется, это дорогого стоит? 

— Но ведь у нас нет никакого опыта сражения? 

— Всему, что надо, Юсуф вас уже научил, а опыт можно приобрести только на практике. Но вам не обязательно сражаться в открытую и, более того, — не обязательно сражаться поодиночке. 

***

Программа моего дня была однообразной — выследить, сразиться, убить. Просыпалась я с мыслью уничтожить ещё одного колдуна, и засыпала с вопросом, сколько ещё осталось этих тварей бродить по земле. Единственной моей эмоцией была ненависть ради Аллаха. Мои подчинённые так и назвали меня «мечом Аллаха» — за то, что я с неотвратимостью оружия уничтожала колдунов, за мою, так сказать, фанатичность к этому делу и за абсолютное равнодушие к своей жизни. Я ни от кого не требовала такого отношения к войне с колдунами, потому что у них были и семья, и работа, и друзья… А у меня не было никого. 

Однажды я возвращалась с очередной охоты и встретила свою соседку по общаге. Та узнала меня не сразу и даже шарахнулась прочь, думая, что обозналась. 

— Рахима, у тебя всё нормально? 

— Да, всё в порядке, — ответила я глухо. 

Типичная ложь по-американски — даже когда у тебя всё плохо, всё равно улыбаешься и говоришь «у меня всё okay». Улыбаться я с известной поры разучилась. 

— Что ты с универа ушла? 

— Семейные обстоятельства. 

— Я вот чего хотела… тебе твои родители письмо прислали, всё тебя ищу-рыщу. 

— Правда?! — от моего голоса температура вокруг, наверное, понизилась на несколько градусов. 

Это просто невозможно! Я не стала говорить об утрате моей семьи, она поняла, что сказала что-то не то, но всё равно добавила. 

— Правда, правда. Ты чего им писать перестала? Ну ладно, держи конверт, я побежала. 

Она не могла знать об этом, но эти слова были, как нож в сердце, горьким упрёком, что при жизни я не уделяла им достаточно внимания, а теперь я бы отдала все сокровища мира за пять минут разговора по телефону. Я шла по улице, не замечая ничего вокруг — ну прямо сейчас можно напасть на меня внезапно. Сумасшедшая надежда сменялась безумным горем. Просто я заметила, что мне до сих пор не пришла телеграмма, меня не разыскали, чтобы сообщить о смерти родственников или позвать меня на похороны. Но, с другой стороны, — попробуй меня найди, да и сколько это письмо лежало в её сумке? Может быть, это неправда, может быть, они живы — даже этот проблеск надежды накалил моё сердце так, что достаточно было малейшего дуновения, чтобы оно разбилось, как горячее стекло. Если это окажется неправдой, издевательством — я этого не выдержу, мне не вынести столько страдания. 

Дома я дрожащими руками вскрыла конверт. В письме спрашивали, как у меня дела, почему я перестала им писать, рассказывали, как у них дела в семье. Именно сегодня эти обычные вещи приносили невероятную боль. Их больше нет, это последнее письмо, которое они написали. 

Но число, которым было подписано письмо, было датировано ровно неделю спустя после памятного боя. Это могло значить только одно — тот звонок, сообщавший об убийстве моей семьи… Это всё было неправдой. Мои родители и брат с сестрой живы!!! Я не поверила своим глазам и внимательно вчиталась в поле письма. Вот к бумаге прикасались материнские руки, частенько останавливаясь, когда мама думала, что ещё бы написать. Папа пять минут посидел над письмом. Идрис и Адиля, толкаясь друг с другом, вписывали свои строчки. 

Я рыдала в голос, практически выла, как Зверь. Тогда я запретила себе плакать, заморозила себе душу, и сейчас она истаивала, словно лёд, а осколки её выходили через глаза горячими слезами. Только сейчас я в полной мере ощутила, что за боль мне пришлось пережить, и ещё сильнее возненавидела колдунов — этих шайтанов во плоти, у которых не осталось ничего человеческого. 

***

Сигнальное поле было натянуто так, что нельзя было его не пересечь. Меня это не остановило, хотя, конечно, не совсем устраивало, — так нельзя будет застать колдуна врасплох. Выбирать не приходилось, я уничтожила его ударом, затем сломала замок на двери. 

— Так ты не сдохла??? — истерично провизжал не слишком молодой парень. 

— Как видишь, — я ответила с равнодушием и сразу перешла в наступление. 

Убить его с наскоку мне не удалось, но это не смутило меня — пусть побегает, пусть силы потеряет. Его реакция, конечно, слегка удивила меня — обычно колдуны принимались угрожать, надеясь запугать противника, или проклинали меня на все лады. Надо ли говорить, что эти трюки никак не спасали их от смерти. 

— Я знаю то, чего ты не знаешь! 

Пытаешься меня заболтать? Пожалуйста! Я тоже люблю поговорить, но это не значит, что я хоть на секунду потеряю бдительность. И что же интересного мог сказать колдун, который уже задыхался, едва успевая уворачиваться от моих многочисленных ударов? Плохая у тебя физподготовка, Юсуфа на тебя нет. 

— Я убил твоих родителей! 

— Любопытно. Мне от них письмо пришло, ты не в курсе? Конечно, тогда Ибрагим был в стрессовом состоянии, и у него не было времени всё хорошенько проанализировать. Да и мне следовало помнить, что нельзя верить колдуну, даже если он говорит правду. Твои слова изначально были ложью, и ты надеялся, что отчаяние убьёт меня. 

Меня поразила отчаянность, с которой он пытался меня меня убить. Обычно колдуны вели себя, как загнанные в угол крысы, и единственным их стремлением было выжить. Но нет, я была его целью. 

— Ты должна умереть! — закричал он с надрывом. 

— Кому я должна, я уже простила. 

— Нет, ты не понимаешь! Бога нет! Вся эта религия — просто враньё, истинный путь — это путь власти и могущества! 

Я выхватила пистолет и выстрелила ему в ногу. Тот упал, как подкошенный, и, баюкая покалеченную конечность, скулил, как собака — видимо, это очень больно, если пуля прошила бедренную кость. 

— Ты говоришь, что Бога нет, и что никому не поклоняешься. Но я открою тебе страшную тайну — всю жизнь ты был язычником и поклонялся одному идолу — своим страстям. Ведь власть и могущество были нужны тебе, чтобы ублажить его. Ну и где твоё могущество? Почему ты не можешь спасти себя от смерти? Если ты считаешь, что сила — это главное, так спаси себя с помощью неё. 

В его глазах я видела протестующий ужас, как у человека, который опоздал на поезд, и тот, хоть и уехал недалеко, но его уже не догонишь, и ради него он не остановится. Казалось, он заорёт: «Постой!!! Я всё понял!!!». Ну нет, Аллах и без того долго ждал, когда он вернётся на истинный путь, и если бы Ему было угодно дать тому второй шанс, то Он не привёл бы меня сюда. Контрольный выстрел в голову стал точкой. Меня привлекла раскрытая исписанная тетрадь. Пролистав назад, я прочитала: 

«Мне снился страшный сон, но это не был обычный кошмар, это было нечто намного худшее. Это был вещий сон. Я видел, что мы, как никогда, близки к победе, но нам грозит смерть от двух мечей. Первый — прозрачный как хрусталь, ледяной клинок с пылающей сердцевиной, такой же холодный и такой же безжалостный. На смену ему придёт пламенный клинок с чёрными птицами, состоящий из языка огня, беспощадно разящий врагов. Я обязан найти эти клинки и уничтожить их». 

Это не так легко сделать, если эти мечи ковал Аллах. 

«Я пытался предупредить об опасности, но все смеялись над моими страхами». 

Следующая запись. 

«Я видел в зале мёртвую террористку. Она взорвала колдунов высокого ранга, но погибла сама. Предатель решил вынести её. Но она умудрилась выжить после таких повреждений!!! Я видел, как она ожила на его руках и запустила перестройку поля. Нет никаких сомнений — это был он, ледяной клинок! И глаза у неё были синие — как лёд» 

Перелистываю страницу. 

«Я отыскал телефонный справочник от деревни, где был замечен старший охотник, который увёз её. Я намеренно сказал ложь, что убил её родителей — она была слаба и вряд ли бы вынесла бы такой удар». 

Тебе это удалось. Почти. Если бы не этот предатель… 

«Я каждый день получаю сообщения — сегодня убит такой-то и такой-то. Ходят слухи, что появилась Смерть с ледяными глазами и убивает любого, кого она найдёт. Неужели???». 

Ибрагим ведь не лаптём щи хлебал. Да и меня не так легко сломать. 

На каждой странице был нарисован город, к которому с двух сторон приближались клинки. Один меч приближался с Севера, почти пересёк границу. Второй был нечёткий, словно бы обозначен намёком, находился на Востоке. Но общее у них было одно — на лезвии каждого арабской вязью было написало «Нет Бога, кроме Аллаха». 

Колдун вряд ли мог знать арабский язык. Не знаю, был ли он прав, решив, что я ледяной меч, но, сам не желая того, выковал клинок моей воли, сделав его ещё крепче, ещё смертоноснее. Изменив своему обычаю ничего не брать из дома колдунов, я забрала себе тетрадь. 

***

Ко мне прилетел почтовый ворон — так я их стала называть. В записке сообщалось, что не пристало охотникам нападать исподтишка, и если мы не трусы, то должны выйти на сражение в определённое время. Не приходилось сомневаться — нас заманивали в ловушку. Мы должны были измыслить хитрость против них. То, что они никак не могли предусмотреть… 

— Глеб, расскажи мне всё, что ты знаешь про колдунов. 

***

Автобус трясся по бездорожью. Я смотрела сквозь грязное окно на небо. Был серый день — серые облака, серый лес с облетевшими деревьями, листва которых превратилась в грязную труху неопределённого цвета, даже люди словно решили объявить парад серому и надевали одежду неярких цветов. На лужах кое-где белел лёд, иней паутинкой расползался по пожухшей траве. Конечно, такая обстановка вызывала подавленность, но я видела в ней особую прелесть. 

— Если твой план не сработает? — тревожился Глеб. 

— Напишете на моей могиле, что я плохой стратег. Если конечно останется, что хоронить. 

— Ну и юмор у тебя, — мрачно прокомментировал Рашид. 

— Сама горжусь. 

Было ли мне страшно? Не знаю. Мысль о том, что этот день может стать последним в моей жизни, никак не пугала меня. Я понимала тех, кому я внушала невольный трепет тем, что убила в себе всё человеческое ради своей цели. Способность чувствовать страх, испытывать эмоции, даже мысли не по делу — всё исчезло: если я не думала, как уничтожить колдунов, то просто сидела, уставившись в одну точку, как меч, равнодушно висевший на стене, когда для него не было дела. 

Наконец, автобус остановился. Мы выехали за город, к недостроенному двухэтажному кирпичному зданию. Я вышла вперёд, собираясь первой зайти в логово колдунов. Ребята держались поодаль, взволнованно сжимая стволы автоматов. 

— Надеюсь, дважды повторять не надо. Только когда подам условный сигнал. 

Они остановились, я пошла дальше. Стоило мне пересечь порог и оказаться в середине прихожей, как меня окружили колдуны. 

— Я пришла сдаваться. 

— И пушку тоже выбрось. 

— Как прикажете. 

Я достала пистолет из кобуры и бросила на пол. Колдуны проследили его взглядом и никак не могли понять, в чём подвох. 

Подвох состоял в том, что подвоха как раз и не было. Желая найти второе дно, она поцарапали нос о бетон правды. 

— Я хочу, чтобы вы создали телепатическую сеть. Тогда я могла бы передать вам нужную сведения. 

— Откуда ты знаешь про телепатическую сеть? 

— Глеб сказал? 

— Какой Глеб? 

— Тот самый предатель. 

«— Они пользуются телепатической сетью, чтобы передать информацию, так? 

— Да. 

— Если колдун подключается к телепатической сети, его мозг в это время открыт, чтобы воспринимать передаваемую информацию. Открыт и уязвим... 

— Рахима, с помощью телепатической сети невозможно убить. По ней можно только передать информацию. 

— Смотря какого рода эта информация» 

Я видела в воздухе мерцающую паутину. Я подключилась к ней и обрушила на умы колдунов свои воспоминания. Я щедро делилась с ними своей болью и ненавистью, страданиями и отчаянием, которые заставляли гореть мой воспаленный мозг как на медленном огне. Которые почти убили меня. Колдуны орали как резаные. Я развернула своё поле, создавая механический щит. Тут же ворвались мои ребята, и пространство вокруг меня заполнилось огнём автоматных очередей. Расправа была короткой, но жестокой. Тех, кто успели сбежать, догнали и добили. 

Я почувствовала, как моё тело режут острыми ножами и как под рубашкой стало расплываться что-то мокрое и тёплое. 

— У неё кровь! 

Да, когда я взорвала гранату Ф-1, множество осколков прошили моё тело. Лечить с помощью навыков самоисцеления было затратно по энергии, а лежать и ждать, когда раны сами заживут для меня было слишком невыносимо. Они имели неприятное свойство кровоточить при резких движениях или при чрезмерном напряжении. 

— Рахима, ты ранена?! 

— Нет, они меня и пальцем не тронули и ни одна пуля не задела. Просто с того раза раны так и не затянулись... 

— И никогда не затянутся, если ты будешь продолжать бегать как савраска! — Глеб набросился на меня, — как так можно безответственно относиться к своему здоровью?! 

— Обыщите здание, — приказала я. Сама я стояла совершенно опустошённая — задача была выполнена, Ибрагим и другие старшие охотники были отомщены. 

— Там старшие охотники!!! Все!!! Живые!!! — закричал один. 

Я не поверила своим ушам, — была записка, что колдуны победили, а если колдуны победили — ничего, кроме смерти, это не могло значить. Быстрее птицы я взлетела на второй этаж. В импровизированной тюрьме сидели старшие охотники — живые, хоть и не очень здоровые, потому что их морили голодом. Ибрагим, увидев меня, тепло улыбнулся: 

— Я знал, что ты не подведёшь нас. 

После прошедших событий я думала, что меня очень трудно довести до слёз, но сейчас я едва сдерживалась, чтобы не заплакать от радости и тех страданий, что пришлось перенести старшим охотникам в заключении. Нет, я не заплачу, вожак не должен быть слабым… 

— Лицо сделай проще! — усмехнулся Ибрагим. — Мягкосердечие — это не слабость. 

Я только успевала вытирать текущие по щекам слезы, что не мешало мне командовать переноской — от голода старшие охотники ослабли настолько, что они могли передвигаться только с поддержкой. Кое-как набившись в автобус, мы развезли всех по домам. Дома у Ибрагима, когда я ставила чайник, он рассказал: 

— Когда мы попали в плен, нам предложили перейти на сторону колдунов. Мол, вы сильные опытные, будет жаль, если погибнете зря. Я задумался. Конечно, я мог прибегнуть к такия 12 и притвориться колдуном, но если бы им удалось сбить меня с истинного пути, то за мной бы последовали мои товарищи. Поэтому я ответил колдунам аятом: «Господи! Темница мне милее того, к чему они меня призывают…». 13 Они не стали нас трогать и дали время подумать. Тишком я шепнул товарищам, что они могут использовать такия, но я не стану этого делать. И они тоже отказались и всегда говорили «нет». Наше упорство разозлило колдунов, и нас перестали кормить, надеясь, что голод сделает нас сговорчивее. Когда голод стал уже нестерпимым, я попросил у Аллаха: «О Аллах, сохраняй мне жизнь до тех пор, пока жизнь будет для меня лучше, и дай мне умереть, если смерть будет для меня лучше!». И тогда колдуны дали мне возможность написать записку и отправить её. Я не хотел выдавать тебя и послал ворона. Ты получила сообщение и пришла со своими ребятами. Ловко ты сделала колдунов, как котят! 

— Но как ты послал ворона с запиской? 

— Я в детстве мечтал, как пророк Сулейман разговаривать с птицами. Это мой уникальный дар. Почему ворон? Потому что вороны самые сообразительные птицы. 

Потом я спросила у Юсуфа: 

— Почему вы передёрнулись, когда узнали, что Ибрагим послал меня на задание? 

— Да потому что он на смерть тебя послал, — неохотно признался он, — хоть я и выгляжу бессердечной тварью, но на самом деле я переживаю за каждого подопечного. Только мальчикам это не говори, ладно? 

— Да они мне всё равно не поверят! 

Когда он засмеялся, я поняла, что всё будет хорошо. 

1 Маяковский В.В. «Послушайте» 

2 Коран. Стихотворный перевод с арабского Теодора Шумовского. Сура 39 «Толпы» 

3 Исцеляющий 

4 Начальник, повелитель 

5 Все мы Аллаху принадлежим, и все мы к нему вернёмся 

6 Абый — дядя 

7 Тогда было десятилетнее обучение 

8 Галиаскар Камал — татарский советский писатель, классик татарской драматургии и общественный деятель 

9 Если захочет того Аллах 

10 Коран. Стихотворный перевод с арабского Теодора Шумовского. Сура 75 «Воскресение» 

11 Нет бога, кроме Аллаха 

12 Такия — осмотрительность, сокрытие своих вероубеждений. Исламские учёные признают за мусульманином право сокрыть свои вероубеждения для сохранения своей жизни, если они бывают принуждаемы к отречению от своей религии со стороны неверных. Принуждённый к совершению такия мусульманин отрекается от Ислама только внешне, на словах. Но в сердце остаётся в религии Аллаха 

13 Сура 12 «Юсуф» аят 31 


	2. Chapter 2

Не могу в подробностях вспомнить тот день, даже погоду не помню, хотя мне кажется, тогда было пасмурно. Я шла в магазин за хлебом. Перед тем, как перейти дорогу, посмотрела туда-сюда — Казань весьма небезопасный город для пешеходов. Было относительно безопасно, и я пошла по пешеходному переходу. 

Последнее, что я помню, что краем глаза видела номерные знаки. 

Машина врезалась в меня на полной скорости, и меня отбросило на проезжую часть. Дальше то ли сон, то ли бред, настолько было всё смутно, нельзя было понять, было ли это на самом деле или показалось. Я лежала на чём-то жёстком, накрытая простынёй, надо мной склонялись люди и что-то говорили. Потом невыносимая боль, словно лоб сверлили зубной дрелью. Я, кажется, кричала. Потом — долго лежала в больнице, затем такой же длительный процесс реабилитации, судебный процесс. 

Время — лечит. Мне тогда казалось, что я никогда не смогу это забыть, но меня это перестало травмировать. Мне пришлось лежать на вытяжении, и пока другие дети играли или гуляли в коридоре, я просто лежала на кровати. Мне было очень скучно, и единственным способом скоротать время было чтение книг. Честно я терпеть не могла это занятие, и летние списки литературы вызывали у меня уныние. Не понимала, как это можно сидеть часами за книгой, что в ней такого интересного? Учёба тоже была сущей проблемой, перебивалась с двойки на тройку, как шутил один юморист «почему же, у меня была пятёрка — по пению». К тому же школа была многопрофильным лицеем, и после седьмого класса нужно было сдать экзамены, согласно которым определяется, в каком профиле будешь дальше учиться — естественнонаучном, математическом или гуманитарном. Родители уже планировали перевести в другую школу, подозревая, что ни один профиль я не потяну. 

Не знаю почему, но мне книги показались безумно интересными, и даже когда, наконец, позволили передвигаться на костылях, я продолжала читать. Надо мной в палате посмеивались, называли книжным червём. Меня-то? Меня в школе от насмешек спасало лишь то, что половина класса училась не лучше, но я неоднократно слышала раздражённые вздохи от хорошистов и отличников во время своего выступления у доски. Дальше в центре реабилитации приходили учителя по математике и русскому языку, чтобы дети имели возможность учиться, пусть в усечённом виде. Снова — учебники не вызывали у меня тоску, а были вполне понятны. Когда я вернулась в школу, незаметно для себя стала хорошистом. В отличники не вылезла, потому что если раньше не делала домашнее задание из-за лени, то сейчас не видела смысла, если поняла принцип решения той или иной задачи, то зачем я дома буду решать сто раз одно и тоже? Так что я не вышла из клуба однокашников презиравших отличников. Ходят они, задирают подбородки выше носа, и если их троечники интуитивно ненавидели, понимая, что на деле они ничем не лучше их, то я видела, что они и домашнее задание каждый день выполняют — не ради знаний, а ради оценки, и параграф не учат — зазубривают, чтобы, получив очередную пятёрку, благополучно его забыть. То есть де-факто я умнее их, но де-юре высокие оценки у них, а не у меня, только потому, что я не желала ввязываться в бюрократию с бесконечными тетрадками. 

Сюрприз был под конец года — после сдачи экзаменов учителя дружно спорили, в какой профиль меня взять, хотя раньше моим родителям нередко намекали перевести меня в среднюю школу. Меня отвоевала учитель по биологии, говоря, что у них и так полно математиков-олимпиадников, а вот в естественнонаучном профиле нет юных талантов. 

Сказано-сделано. Оказалось, она планировала меня отправить участвовать на всесоюзной олимпиаде по биологии. Сначала все учащиеся восьмого класса написали тест, и я набрала высокий балл. Потом неизвестно каким образом отправили меня на городской этап, хотя в олимпиаде можно участвовать только учащиеся девятого класса. Но когда я заняла первое место, начались проблемы. Было понятно, что для регионального и далее всесоюзного этапа школьных знаний будет мало, но школьная библиотека не могла предоставить подходящей научной литературы, ладно ещё учительница давала свои книги. Но если с подготовкой к теоретической части ещё худо-бедно решили проблему то, как подготовиться к практике? В нашей школе было довольно плохо с оборудованием, нередко на лабораторных по химии мы ограничивались только написанием уравнений реакций в тетради, но до смешивания реактивов дела не доходило — не было-то реактивов. Возможности заниматься с репетиторами из вузов так же не было — в нашей семье было очень туго с финансами, потому что много денег ушло сначала на моё лечение, а потом на судебный процесс. Видимо, оставалось только смириться, что победы мне не видать из-за независящих от меня причин. 

Однажды учитель меня позвала в кабинет завуча и сказала, что знакома с преподавателем из вуза, которая договорилась со студенткой, находящейся в академическом отпуске, что та будет если не заниматься, то хотя бы из вузовской библиотеки брать книги. Только предупредила, что человек она крайне своеобразный, захочу ли я дело с ней иметь — неизвестно. 

Делать было нечего — ведь старались же, чтобы мне хотя бы это устроить. Пришла на место в условленное время, там стояла девушка в красивом голубом платке — мусульманка. Она ко мне подошла, представилась Рахимой Сайфутдиновой — та самая «своеобразная студентка». Ничего такого страшного в ней не заметила, напротив, оказалась очень приятным человеком. Но меня тревожило некое несоответствие в ней — манера разговора, жесты, выражение лица казались слишком серьёзными для её внешности, как будто бы взрослый человек решил с какой-то целью притвориться ребёнком. И чем дальше — тем больше, мне казалось, что она старается выдать себя за того, кем она не является. Она заметила это и спросила: 

— Что тебя тревожит, Айнура? 

— Будто ты разговариваешь со мной из-за маски? 

Её это смутило, но она не решила просто так сдаваться. 

— Так для чего носят маски? 

— Чтобы обманывать людей. 

— Не только. Маски носят, чтобы скрыть своё уродство. 

— Разве ты уродлива? 

— Не знаю. Но люди боятся меня и видят во мне страшного зверя. 

— А ты попробуй её снять. Увидишь, что я не испугаюсь. 

— Как знать, как знать… 

Не знаю, что она тогда сделала, но я увидела суровое лицо с бледными, впалыми щёками, неулыбчивый рот, и, прежде всего глаза. Да, топазовые глаза, словно чистейший горный лёд. Вначале я действительно испугалась, но потом поняла — не потому что такая суровая, потому что я вызвала у неё какое-то недовольство, а просто серьёзный человек сам по себе. 

— А ты красивая. 

Она усмехнулась. Рахима была похожа на человека, пережившего ужасы войны и теперь учившейся заново улыбаться, радоваться простым вещам. Этим она и пугала людей, не знающих что это такое — превратиться в оружие без эмоций и слабости, так присущие простому обывателю, ради своей цели. И снова теперь ощущать земное притяжение, что ты человек... Не знаю, что ей такого пришлось пережить — об этом мне никогда не рассказывала. Конечно, любой откровенности есть пределы, и приходится признавать за каждым право чего-то не говорить. 

Были вещи, которые никак невозможно было объяснить. К примеру, та самая «маска». Или мы всегда спокойно проходили мимо комендантши общежития, хотя не раз видела случаи, как студенты постоянно лаялись с ней, пытаясь провести в общежитие своих друзей. Или, когда мы занимались, она вдруг потянулась к платку и быстро накинула на голову, говоря, что сейчас зайдёт Марат. И точно — в комнату без стука ворвался паренёк и начал просить лабы по биологии. 

— Муаззам вообще-то там, где и ты должен быть — на парах. 

— Ты не можешь её тетрадь дать? 

— Она потом меня с костями сожрёт. Ты бы тоже ради разнообразия появлялся в универе. 

— Ой, да ладно! Скучно так жить — сидеть на парах, лекциях, потом учебники, так всё студенчество в учёбе пройдёт, — на фиг надо! У тебя может есть? 

— Ты забыл? Я учусь на заочном и у меня академ. И вообще, я на биофаке, а не на медфаке. 

— Блин, тоже так хочу — ничего не делать и сидеть в общаге! 

— Ну да. 

За этим «ну да» таилось нечто зловещее — знал бы, чем я на самом деле занимаюсь, не посмел бы это сказать. Потом она сказала, что Муаззам — её соседка в это время на парах, а у Марата дурная привычка заходить в комнату, не стучась, но никак не объясняло факта, как она узнала, кто стоит за закрытой дверью. 

Постепенно она начала оттаивать и охотно рассказывала о школьных годах и своей семье, но о том, что было после поступления — молчок. Тем более тот Марат посмеивался, вот считаешь меня дураком и балбесом, а сама-то бросила медфак, хотя смогла туда поступить. Но донимать лишний раз вопросами, почему она ушла с медфака, и зачем взяла академический отпуск, почему-то не хотелось — опять же видела, каким взглядом она смотрела на слишком любопытных людей, как они спотыкаются на полуслове. 

Ещё она читала странную для студентки биофака литературу. Я не удивлялась наличию религиозных книг, хотя невольно задавалась вопросом — откуда она берет эти книги и как их прячет, потому что были подозрения, что некоторая часть этих книг запрещённая. Но больше всего удивляли книги по сектологии — Шахрастани «Книга о религиях и сектах». Зачем ей это надо? 

Я постепенно привязалась к ней и полюбила её, как старшую сестру. Рахима была достаточно замкнутым человеком и из-за этого казалась бесчувственной, но это было не так. Моя гениальность тревожила её, и пусть я объясняла тем, что в экстремальных ситуациях просыпаются скрытые способности, что вызывало её скепсис — ежедневно тысячи людей попадают в аварии, но от этого не наблюдается наплыва сверхлюдей. Нередко замечала на себе её внимательный взгляд, словно она пыталась понять, что со мной не так. 

***

В школу пришла делегация из улыбчивых дяденек и тётенек. Представились центром одарённых детей, всех умников и умниц школы, в том числе и меня, попросили прийти на собрание. Стали петь соловьями, перечисляя звания и учёные степени преподавателей центра, учебные базы, на которых проводятся занятия. Я ликовала — наконец решится проблема с практической частью, потому что у нас в школе по биологии из оборудования был лишь сломанный микроскоп и рассыпавшийся гербарий, что нельзя растение определить, не то что почки-цветочки. Тем более занятия проводились бесплатно. 

Только Рахима, услышав эту новость, не слишком-то радовалась, так улыбнулась из вежливости, чтобы мне настроение не портить. 

— Слышала ли ты притчу про старика, который говорил, что горе или радость ведомо лишь только Аллаху? 

— Нет, а что эта за притча? 

— В некой деревне жил старик, у которого не было никого, кроме одного сына. Жили они бедно. Всё их богатство — один конь. Они добывали себе пропитание тем, что работали у людей, перевозя на коне их имущество. 

Однажды старик вывел коня в поле и, привязав, оставил пастись там. Вечером, когда он пошёл в поле забирать его, то обнаружил, что конь, отцепившись, убежал. Узнав об этом, односельчане выразили сочувствие старику: 

— Потеряв коня, который был вашим кормильцем, вы потерпели большое горе! 

— Не говорите так, ведь во всём есть мудрость Аллаха и только Он знает, что лучше для Его рабов! — ответил старик. 

Прошло несколько дней. Старик, возвращаясь, домой с утренней молитвы, увидел, что лошадь, которая недавно пропала с поля, вернулась домой и привела с собой четырёх диких лошадей. Он завёл их всех в конюшню и запер. Некоторые односельчане, узнав об этом, пришли поздравить старика и его сына: 

— Какая радость ведь, теперь у вас пять лошадей! — сказали они. 

Но старик снова сказал: 

— Не говорите так, ведь во всём есть мудрость Аллаха и только Он знает, что лучше для Его рабов! 

Через несколько дней сын старика, укрощая одну из диких лошадей, сломал ногу. Односельчане вновь сказали: 

— Какое горе! Ведь теперь твой сын стал калекой. 

И вновь старик ответил: 

— Не говорите так, ведь во всём есть мудрость Аллаха и только Он знает, что лучше для Его рабов! 

После этого случая прошло немного времени. И правитель этой местности издал указ, согласно которому всех мужчин, обязывали работать на него и строить ему бесплатно дворец и крепостную стену. Многие не выдерживали каторжного труда и умирали. Забирали всех и оставляли лишь женщин стариков, детей да калек. И, как калеку со сломанной ногой, оставили сына старика. Односельчане вновь сказали: 

— Какое счастье для тебя. Твоего сына не забрали на каторжный труд, и он останется цел! 

Но старик вновь и вновь повторял: 

— Не говорите так, ведь только Аллах знает, что является горем, а что радостью. 

— Ты считаешь, что это плохо? 

— Не знаю, просто мне очень тревожно, а меня интуиция редко обманывает. Зверь рычит — беда в дверь стучит. 

Уж кем-кем, а параноиком Рахиму нельзя назвать. 

— Ладно, ин шэ Аллах, разузнаю всё об этом ЦОД. Но ты пообещай мне, что, если будут куда приглашать — не соглашайся. Землю носом рой, но придумай какую-нибудь отговорку. 

— А как же занятия? 

— Подождут твои занятия. Если выяснится, что всё с этим ЦОД нормально — занимайся, если захочешь. 

— Если ненормально? 

— Если ненормально — будет очень плохо. Может оказаться, что вас зазывают в секту. Даже догадываюсь, какую именно. 

— Секта? Но как секта может проникнуть в школу? 

— Это проще, чем ты думаешь. 

— Но даже если окажется, что это секта, то я просто туда не пойду. Они же не будут за мной бегать и кричать: «подождите, мы ещё вас не облапошили!». 

— Если бы было всё так просто. 

***

Рахима словно в воду глядела: когда я сказала, что у меня репетитор, которому я уже оплатила занятия и не хотела бы потерять деньги зря — понимаю, что звучит нелепо, но лучше мне придумать не удалось, — они стали меня уговаривать, да так настойчиво, что невольно возникли подозрения. Если это добровольное дело, то обычно на отказ плечами пожимают, не хочешь как хочешь, а не чуть ли хватают за руки и волокут силком. 

Ещё мне не понравилась реакция школьников, которые стали заниматься в ЦОД, и считали меня последней идиоткой, что отказалась туда идти. Я выпросила пару книг о сектах, которые Рахима неохотно дала, решив «владеешь информацией — владеешь ситуацией». Меня насторожило их экстатическое состояние, особенно когда вспомнила себя после первой встречи, что сама чуть ли не пищала от восторга. Они просто бредили этим местом, и их мысли занимало очередное занятие. Когда намекнула что «подозрительное место этот ваш ЦОД», они чуть ли не набросились меня, как злые собаки. И да, они тоже меня туда пытались зазывать. 

На очередной встрече Рахима рассказала, что эта шарашкина контора, якобы с десятилетним опытом работы на самом деле была создана месяц назад, но худшая новость была ещё впереди: 

— Эта организация связана с раэлитами. 

— Кто такие раэлиты? 

— Помнишь, как в СССР запретили генетику? Конечно, было «лысенковщина», 1 но в воспоминаниях чекистов они замечали трепетное отношение генетиков к ДНК, она была для них каким-то живым существом, словно бы богом, способным исцелить от всех болезней и даровать бессмертие. Иными словами, языческое поклонение новому идолу, только этот идол не из камня или дерева… 

— Но ведь благодаря генетике мы получили возможность выводить новые сорта, породы и штаммы, синтезировать лекарства для лечения больных! 

— Допустим, цивилизация майя изобрела точнейший календарь, хорошо знали астрономию, проводили хирургические операции. Но это никак не оправдывает их дикий обычай жертвоприношения, когда человеку разрывают грудную клетку и из неё достают сердце. Ну, чем же тогда хорош японский микробиолог Широ Ишии, проводивший опыты на живых людях и для изобретения эффективного биологического оружия заражал их тифом, чумой, сибирской язвой, холерой? Или немецкий врач Йозеф Менгеле, получивший прозвище «Ангел смерти» с его бесчеловечными опытами? Всё ради науки! Голубая мечта генетиков — это клонировать человека. Плевать, каково ему будет осознавать, что он чей-то клон. Плевать, что у него могут быть серьёзные проблемы со здоровьем — овечка Долли прожила всего шесть лет против обычных двенадцати и страдала старческими заболеваниями. И конечно плевать, что он всю оставшуюся жизнь будет подопытным кроликом. Всё ради науки! 

Вернёмся к нашим баранам. Основатель секты — французский гонщик Клод Ворилон. Он утверждал, что встречался с инопланетянами, которые дали ему имя Раэль, откуда пошло название секты. Основные постулаты — что люди были созданы инопланетянами путём биотехнологий, что основная цель человечества — это достижение бессмертия, а, следовательно, снятия запрета на клонирование и генетические манипуляции, секта проповедует аборты, мужеложство и эвтаназию — всё, что способствует сокращению численности человечества и препятствует нормальному воспроизведению потомства, типа не пристало человеку размножаться обычным способом. Ещё они верят, что существует цивилизация инопланетян — элохимов и важнейшая задача человечества — достигнуть их уровня развития. Естественно, некоторые генетики восприняли их идеи на ура — говорю же, больше всего на свете они хотели бы клонировать человека, и к тому же у секты неплохое финансовое обеспечение. 

— Стоп! На ура говоришь? Но ведь у нас все атеисты, как они будут верить в инопланетян? 

— Некоторые учёные признают существование Высшего разума, сотворившего мир, но верить в Высший разум — это не значит верить в Бога. Почему бы инопланетянам не претендовать на звание Высшего разума? И, между прочим, многие всерьёз утверждают, что жизнь была занесена с другой планеты или так же инопланетяне проводили опыты на обезьянах, и таким образом получился человек. 

— Значит те ребята, которые пошли на занятия в ЦОД — они попали в секту? 

— Получается так. 

Мне стало страшно за них. Если человек оказался в секте — вытащить его оттуда практически невозможно. 

— Но у меня создалось такое впечатление, что весь этот спектакль они устроили для тебя. Они пошли именно в твою школу — это раз. И ещё — раньше ты звёзд с неба не хватала и вдруг участник Всероссийской олимпиады по биологии! Ты не помнишь ничего странного, что произошло в твоей жизни? 

— Не знаю… Правда что-то очень смутное, но сомневаюсь, что оно имеет какую-либо ценность. 

— Вот и дефект памяти! Садись рядом со мной и смотри мне в глаза. 

— Зачем? 

— Буду просматривать твои воспоминания, — небрежным тоном заявила она, будто каждый день этим занималась этим, — предупреждаю, будет очень неприятно. 

Что значит «дефект памяти»? Как это — просматривать воспоминания? Вихрь вопросов появился в голове, но мне ничего не осталось сделать, как последовать указаниям Рахимы и посмотреть в её аквамариновые глаза… 

Я лежала в помещении, покрытая простынёй, где очень сильно пахло формалином. На большом пальце висела бирка, а сам стол был очень жёсткий. Невыносимо холодно, но я настолько была слаба, что не могла даже дрожать. В комнату вошли люди, посмотрели на бирку. 

— Совсем маленькая… 

— Ты чего тут сопли распустил? Смотри, идеальнее ничего придумать нельзя. Берём. 

Что-то похожее на дрель вонзилось в мой мозг. Было так больно, что, несмотря на то, что я была близка к смерти, я закричала. 

— Что, уже ожила? 

— Ничего не понимаю. Надо шефа позвать. 

Кто-то, названный шефом, зашёл к ним и внимательно выслушал доклад. Под конец разошёлся бурной тирадой: 

— Идиоты! Тупицы! — далее отборный мат, характеризовавший их умственные способности, — вам ничего доверить нельзя! Вы хоть понимаете, сколько этот препарат стоил? 

— Ну, она в морге лежала… 

— В морге лежала! Вы что, живого от мёртвого отличить не можете? Вы даже не сделали проверку простейших признаков, которые знает самый тупой санитар этой больницы! Отсутствие дыхания, остановка сердца, зрачки на свет не реагируют! Не сделали? Ну? — и долго раздраконивал во все корки, пока не устал. 

— Ладно, неудачный опыт — тоже опыт. Отвезите в приёмник, проследите, чтобы комар носу не подточил, иначе души из вас вытряхну! 

Я находилась в глубоком потрясении, разве что шевелила онемевшими губами, пока нашла в себе силы спросить: 

— Что… Что это было!!! 

— Беда пришла. 

Дверь распахнули пинком. Вошли милиционеры — две здоровенных детины, головой едва не задевших дверную коробку. 

— Здесь находится гражданка Иксанова? 

Рахима была совершенно невозмутима, только сверлила их неприязненным взглядом. В жизни бы не хотела испытать его на себе — почему-то догадывалась, что по ощущениям это похоже на ледяные свёрла, впивавшиеся в мозг. Вот и менты сначала опешили, потом, подбадривая себя покачиванием могучих плеч, подошли ближе — разве они не сладят с хрупкой девчонкой? 

— Передайте тем, кто вас послал, что Айнуру они не получат. 

— Ты вообще заткнись, ваххабитка! 

— Заткнись? Ну-ну. 

Она подняла правую руку и сжала пальцы, словно безжалостно сдавливая невидимую шею. Но удушение было реальным — один мент, схватившись руками за горло, упал на пол, тщетно пытаясь вздохнуть. Он извивался как червяк, страшно хрипя, пока его товарищ прыгал обезьяной вокруг него, не зная, чем ему помочь. Под конец глаза вылезли из орбит, лицо посинело, тело стали сотрясать судороги. 

Рахима распрямила пальцы, и в ту же секунду удавленник со всхлипом втянул желанный воздух. Он дышал, издавая горловые звуки, словно надорванная лошадь. 

— Если попытаетесь рассказать — в лучшем случае вам никто не поверит, в худшем — ждёт приватная беседа с дядей-психиатром. Но если ещё раз встанете на моём пути — вас ждут неприятности, возможно с летальным исходом. 

Их как ветром сдуло. Рахима написала записку соседке, схватила сумку. 

— Зачем ты так с ними? Можно бы было уйти! 

— Если бы просто ушли, то они бы подняли тревогу, а так будут сидеть тише воды, ниже травы, а когда наберутся смелости — нас и след простыл. 

— Мы прямо сейчас уходим? 

— Конечно. Ментов ещё отвадить смогу, а вот отбиваться от колдунов — это совсем невесело. 

— Родители! 

— Потом всё объясним! Сейчас надо уносить ноги, пока нас никто не хватился! Дальше убежать будет очень сложно. 

Есть такие люди, не то что бы с неприятным характером, но их всё равно не слишком любят. Хмурые, редко улыбаются, о всяких глупостях с ними не поговоришь, да нередко издержки профессии добавляют половник дёгтя в не слишком сладкий мёд. Но случись что — сразу хватаются за них, словно утопающий за соломинку, потому что они, постоянно сражаясь с бедой, собственно приобрели такой характер и не теряют голову, зная, что нужно делать. Не приходилось сомневаться, что за мной сейчас охотятся, но мне становилось не так страшно, глядя на спокойствие и собранность Рахимы. 

— Кто ты такая? 

— Раз мы оказались в одной лодке, то я скажу. Я — охотник на колдунов. 

Никогда о них не слышала. В жизни нельзя было подумать, что эта девушка занимается выслеживанием колдунов, и что-то мне подсказывало — их устранением. Единственное, что не соответствовало облику обывателя — не по годам суровое выражение лица. Но сейчас она отбросила своё миролюбие, оставив лишь полное холоднокровие и безжалостную решимость, напоминая волчицу, почуявшего своего врага. Тогда и становилось понятно, чем она отличалась от людей, которые орут, что способны убить, но если они окажутся в ситуации, когда надо будет уничтожить своего врага — спасуют. 

На улице вдруг она исчезла и на её появилась незнакомая высокая девушка, непохожая на неё даже фигурой — Рахима хоть и сложена правильно, но была крепкой и жилистой. Она же была очень хрупкой, словно фотомодель, длинные чёрные волосы, собранные до пояса, доставали ей до пояса, серые глаза на лице с точёными чертами. 

Не знаю, каким образом, но я догадалась, что это очередная «маска» Рахимы. 

— Тебе не кажется, что это будет слишком заметно? 

— Если дана наводка искать мусульманку в голубом платке, вряд ли обратят внимание на черноволосую девушку в малиновом шарфе. 

Мы пошли очень быстрой походкой. Скоро я начала задыхаться, а ей — хоть бы что. 

— Ты в какой группе по физкультуре занимаешься? 

— Основной! 

— Что-то ты плохо ходишь для основной группы. 

— Мы же не скоростной ходьбой занимаемся! 

— Плохо, что не занимаетесь. Лучше уметь пройти двадцать километров пешком, чем пробежать стометровку за пятнадцать секунд. 

Скоро мы пришли к Ибрагиму, который удивлённо посмотрел на Рахиму: 

— Ты чего в таком виде? 

— Скрываюсь. 

— Понятно, что скрываешься, но убери это, пожалуйста — раздражает, когда в глазах двоится. 

И снова — она в прежнем облике. Как она это проделывает? И кто такой Ибрагим? 

— Да, невесёлая история, — сказал он, выслушав Рахиму, — Но ты попала тютелька в тютельку — как раз Юсуф сегодня собирался отвезти младших охотников на учебный полигон. Потом подъедет Саид и отвезёт в безопасное место ин шэ Аллах. 

— Как же мои родители? — спросила я. 

— Я постараюсь им объяснить сложившуюся ситуацию. Нельзя допустить, чтобы они обратились в милицию. Теперь нельзя терять ни минуты, как только вы сядете на автобус, он сразу уедет. 

Я запротестовала против второго марафона с быстрой ходьбой, и мы сели на общественный транспорт. После, добравшись до гаражей, где нас ждал Юсуф, сидевший за водительским рулем пазика. Увидев нас, он решил позировать под кавказца: 

— Какие симпотычные дэвушки к нам пришли! Скока лэт тэбэ, черноглазая? 

— Четырнадцать! — я засмеялась 

— Замуж тебе надо! А тебе Рахима-джан, скока? 

— Семнадцать! 

— Слюшай, замуж давно пора! Вот я вам целый автобус женихов привёз — нэ зэвай-выбирай! 

«Женихи» дружно заржали, только один паренёк не смеялся, кое-как выдавил из себя улыбку. Рахима не обратила на это внимание и села на свободное сидение, пригласив меня на место рядом с собой. 

— Ну, наконец-то мне объяснишь, кто такие охотники? Я сразу поняла, что ты необычный человек. Спорить не буду, многое у меня выходит за грань обычного понимания. К примеру, как ты угадала, кто за закрытой дверью? Как ты изменила свою внешность? 

— Я не умею хорошо объяснять. Давай сыграем в игру «вопрос-ответ». 

— Кто такие охотники на колдунов? 

— «О да! Клянусь тем, что видите и тем, чего вы не видите». 2 Существует материальный мир с предметами, людьми, животными, они взаимодействуют друг с другом по законам физики, химии, биологии и прочих наук. Но есть вещи, которые невозможно объяснить. Как можно убить взглядом? А ведь не просто так приговорённым к расстрелу завязывают глаза. Был такой случай, на совещании начальник отдела сделал резкое замечание одному из подчинённых. Тот промолчал и лишь впялился, как выразился кто-то из сотрудников, в обидчика взглядом. А минут через пять шеф вдруг упал головой на стол и захрипел. Приехавшая «скорая» констатировала смерть. Патологоанатом недоумевал: «Сердце ни с того ни с сего перестало биться. Будто кто-то взял и остановил его, как маятник у часов». Даже, исходя из законов физики, нам из всех доступных излучений доступен только узкий спектр — видимый свет. Люди неспособны видеть электромагнитное, рентгеновское, радиоактивное излучение. Мы же воспринимаем энергетическое поле. Между прочим, учёные изобрели аппарат, способный его видеть. 

— Вы что сверхлюди? 

— Не совсем. Комары видят инфракрасное излучение, а пауки — ультрафиолетовое. Но они же не являются чем-то сверхъестественными. Просто творения с необычными способностями. 

— Колдуны? 

— То же самое. 

— Но если колдуны и охотники, по сути, представляют собой одно и то же, почему вы воюете? 

— Вспомни, почему Иблис был изгнан из Рая? Из-за высокомерия. Он решил, раз сотворён из огня, а человек — из глины, то он гораздо выше по своему положению. Соответственно, человек, способный видеть поля решает, что он лучше обыкновенных людей, потому что он может то, чего не могут другие. Это первый шаг. Потом раз он сверхчеловек — то неохотники — это ничтожные рабы, которые должны ублажать его. На этом этапе если он и верил в Бога, то отвергает свою веру, потому что это подразумевает, что все люди равны перед Богом, и никто не имеет права притеснять другого. Люди об этом не знают и не собираются добровольно угождать ему. Тогда колдуны образуют друг с другом союзы и начинают сбивать человека с истинного пути, потому что верующий человек — он свободен и ему нельзя замутить разум. Один из способов — организация сект, где с помощью психологических приёмов промывают человеку мозги. Второй — склонить его к занятию гаданием, астрологией, колдовством. Нередко колдуны занимаются этим, поэтому мы их называем колдунами. 

— Охотники? 

— Охотники — это те, кто с ними сражаются, — Рахима невесело усмехнулась, — мы не охотники, мы — скорее хирурги, вырезающие раковые клетки, только они отчаянно сопротивляются нашим попыткам. 

— Но вы… убиваете? 

— Да. 

— Но нельзя их призвать к истинному пути? 

— На моей памяти был только один прецедент. Конечно, это возможно, но чисто гипотетически и от рака четвертой стадии излечиваются, но почему же тогда врачи отправляют таких больных в хосписы? 

***

Когда я проснулась посреди ночи, Рахимы рядом со мной не было. Я встала с постели и выглянула в окно. Рахима стояла, опёршись спиной о стенку, и смотрела на луну. Шорох 

— Не спится тебе, Глеб? 

Вышел юноша, который не смеялся над шуткой про женихов. 

— Не спится. Тебе не страшно? 

— Нет. Чего ты боишься? Тебя же на полигон привезли, не на бой 

— Вот именно, что на полигон. Мне кажется, что должно произойти что-то плохое, раз нас увезли из города. 

— Брось, Глеб, просто очередная секта! Вас же привезли сюда — не посреди города вы будете стрелять из автомата Калашникова. 

— Слышал про этих раэлитов. Там полно силачей. 

— Так мы и сами не слабаки, — девушка дёрнула плечом. 

— Нет, ты не поняла. Их очень много. 

— По милости Аллаха малые армии побеждали большие. Даже стая крохотных ласточек погубила могущественное войско Абрахи, когда тот хотел разрушить Каабу. 

— У меня дурные предчувствия. 

— Мне тоже тревожно. Но всё в руках Аллаха, и нет смысла запугивать себя раньше времени. 

Произошло неожиданное — Глеб обнял Рахиму и поцеловал её. В поцелуе было столько нежности и отчаяния, будто бы он провожал её в последний путь и больше её никогда не увидит. Та была в глубоком шоке, поэтому поначалу даже не сопротивлялась. 

Всё закончилось предсказуемо — она вырвалась и влепила ему пощёчину. Знать, тяжёлая рука у Рахимы, раз на лице юноши сразу расплылось красное пятно. Бледные щеки девушки вспыхнули румянцем гнева. 

— Как ты посмел! Ты что себе позволяешь? 

Тот был спокоен, словно ожидал такой реакции. 

— Я знаю, что не имею права прикасаться к тебе, но у меня такое ощущение, что я скоро тебя потеряю. Поэтому хочу оставить на память хотя бы этот поцелуй, — он отвернулся и ушёл. Рахима была настолько растеряна, что у неё не осталось сил рассердиться на подобную дерзость. Потом она вернулась в мечеть, умудрившись споткнуться о порог. Я спешно легла обратно. 

— Можешь не притворяться, любительница подглядывать. 

— Ты же говорила, что можешь почувствовать угрозу. 

— Угрозу — да, — она была раздосадована, — если у него хоть мысль бы промелькнула навредить мне, ему бы не поздоровилось. 

— Он боится за тебя. Ему можно верить? 

— Мне кажется, что произойдёт нечто важное и ужасное. Не буду загадывать на будущее. 

***

На следующий день за нами заехали Ибрагим и Саид. Мы сели на заднее сидение, и через некоторое время Рахима легла на подушку, свернувшись калачиком. Ибрагим шутил, что негоже охотнику иметь столь слабый вестибулярный аппарат, на что она вяло огрызалась, ссылаясь на студенческий рефлекс, мол, как сажусь в транспорт — сразу засыпаю. Через некоторое время прикорнула и я. 

Вдруг Рахима села и сказала: 

— Меня нервирует та машина, которая едет за нами уже пять минут. 

Я посмотрела в окно — мы ехали по просёлочной дороге. 

— Может они едут в деревню по своим делам. 

— В которой уже как двадцать лет никто не живёт? 

Конечно, может быть что угодно, пусть они разузнали о кладе, который там находится, но почему они поехали искать клад именно в этот день и в это время, когда мы спасались бегством? Слишком много совпадений, чтобы… 

Сухой хлопок — и лопнуло заднее колесо. Рахима навалилась на меня, но каким-то чудом восстановила равновесие. 

— Блин! — выругалась она… и достала пистолет. 

— У тебя есть разрешение на ношение оружия? 

— Нет, конечно! Посмотри на и подумай, а дадут ли мне разрешение? 

Саид начал петлять, не давая прицелиться. Но преследователи упорно стреляли по колёсам, не целясь в нас. 

— Почему в нас не стреляют? 

— Потому что ты им нужна живой! Если они довершат то, что не смогли врачи скорой помощи — на ком же будут ставить опыты? — цинично заявила девушка и выбила заднее стекло. Я имела возможность увидеть энергетический удар, потому что она выбила целое стекло невидимым импульсом, так, чтобы осколков не осталось. 

Тем временем пробили заднее колесо — преследователи были неплохими стрелками. Рахима вылезла через полученное отверстие и распласталась на крышке багажника, держа пистолет двумя руками. Не знаю, как можно целиться, практически вывалившись из окна автомобиля, когда машины трясутся по бездорожью, да ещё виляют туда-сюда, не давая друг другу целиться. Через несколько выстрелов машина резко вильнула вправо и перевернулась. 

— Экстремалка недоделанная! Если бы ты выпала? — набросился на неё Ибрагим. 

— Саид, тормози! Водителя я пристрелила, а за пассажира не поручусь. 

Мы выскочили из автомобиля, и побежали к ним. Как только мы успели пробежать только несколько метров, раздался такой мощный взрыв, что нас сбило с ног ударной волной. Как только мы встали, Саид сразу вернулся к своей машине. 

— Запаска есть? — спросил Ибрагим. 

— Есть, но толку — на трёх колёсах далеко не уедем. 

— Конечно, мы могли бы снять с неё колеса, — сказал он, глядя на сгоревшие останки, — Но колдуны всё предусмотрели. Воображаю их лица, — имея в виду преследователей, — когда поняли, что они всё это время играли роль смертников. 

— Ещё говорят, что мусульмане — террористы. Пойдём к автотрассе? — спросила Рахима. 

— Спать меньше надо! Пока мы дойдём — нас уже будет ждать делегация колдунов. 

Ситуация была аховая, но охотники не выглядели растерянными — знать и в худшие передряги попадали. 

— Что собираешься делать? 

— Придётся дать бой. Позову подмогу, ин шэ Аллах. Ты пока спрячь Айнуру. 

Мы пошли к деревне. Лицо Рахимы было сосредоточенным, словно у хирурга перед трудной операцией. «Мы — скорее хирурги, вырезающие раковые клетки» — вспомнилось мне. И пусть бы она отнекивалась, из неё бы вышел хороший врач. Мы шли мимо покосившихся домишек, брёвна которых потемнели от времени. Тропинки уже давно поросли бурьяном и нам приходилось порой вышагивать, высоко поднимая ноги. 

— Ты ведь подумала, что здесь когда-то жили люди или что-то в этом роде? 

— Наверно… 

— И конечно даже мысли не промелькнуло, что это могло возникнуть случайно? Это настолько абсурдно, что даже разум отказывается специально выдавать такое умозаключение. Но как тогда можно подумать, что каким-то образом из первичного бульона случайно возникла клетка, если, глядя на заброшенные постройки, уверенно заявляешь, что это кто-то сделал? 

— Почему ты об этом решила поговорить? 

— Надо же отвлечься от мрачных мыслей. Готовься к худшему, но верь в лучшее. Понимаешь, борьба с колдунами — это хорошо подготовленная, но всё-таки импровизация, нет готовых алгоритмов, что здесь нужно поступать одним образом, а там — другим. Так что перед боем только в общих чертах обозначаем, что нужно делать, и больше ни о чём не разговариваем. Не зря же говорят, про волка речь — волк навстречь. В этой поговорке есть элемент суеверия, но в то же время есть смысл, что не надо себя накручивать перед встречей с хищником. 

Она по неизвестной причине отвергала один дом за другим, пока один не показался ей подходящим. Не без помощи дара сдвинув дверь, нагнулась, чтобы войти. 

— Пообещай мне, что не уйдёшь отсюда, пока тебя оттуда не заберут. 

— Конечно! — я даже немного обиделась. Разве я похожа на стукнутого переходным возрастом подростка, который знает, что за ним охотится секта, но всё равно будет гулять по деревне только из-за того, что ему это запретили? 

— Ин шэ Аллах. 

— Ин шэ Аллах, — она прикоснулась к моей руке, легонько сжала её и ушла. 

Это был без сомнения самый ужасный день в моей жизни, потому что я не знаю, что такого должно произойти, чтобы я могла сказать, что это было хуже. «Час с симпатичной девушкой покажется вам одной минутой. Минута на раскалённой сковородке покажется вам часом. Это и есть относительность» — писал Эйнштейн. Ничто не изматывает так, как ожидание своей участи, особенно когда не знаешь, что с тобой произойдёт. Тем более я относилась к людям, который страх не парализует, а заставляет бежать в панике. Теперь мне стал понятен смысл обещания, чтобы я ни в коем случае не покидала своего убежища, когда я стала метаться как зверь, запертый в клетке, и часто ловила себя на том, что стояла у порога и прикасалась к ручке двери. Время тянулось как дешёвая жвачка, у меня не было часов, чтобы следить за временем, поэтому мне казалось, что прошли дни, часы, что всех охотников уже убили и колдуны теперь рыщут по деревне, и тогда мне хотелось бежать, неважно куда, но бежать. Тогда я решала, что лучше страшный конец, чем страх без конца и начинала дёргать тугую дверь, но потом вспоминала об обещании и тут же шарахалась прочь. Прекрасно понимая, что бегство пойдёт мне только во вред, но страх был настолько силён, что у меня отключался разум, и я снова начинала биться, словно птица в клетке. 

Не знаю, сколько километров я пробежала, да и нервное истощение дало о себе знать, но под конец я уверилась в неизбежности моей гибели, свалилась без сил в случайно сохранившееся кресло и рыдала во весь голос. Тогда… я услышала шёпот. Даже не шёпот — что-то настолько тихое, на грани слышимости, что невольно решаешь, что это послышалось. Но именно этот голос практически довёл меня до сумасшествия, низвёл до уровня запуганного животного, у которого сердце было готово разорваться от ужаса. 

Любимой книгой Рахимы был поэтический перевод Корана Теодора Шумовского. Она любила читать её вслух или слушать её чтение. Я вспомнила строки: 

Своих собратьев одевает в ужасный облик сатана.  
Не их страшитесь — только Бога, коль Божья вера вам дана!  
Тебя идущие к неверью да не печалят никогда:  
Ведь Повелителю Вселенной не принесут они вреда,  
А в жизни будущей желает Господь им доли не давать.  
Неиссякаемую муку им на себя дано призвать!3

Я считала себя мусульманкой, но вера во мне была не слишком сильна. В том числе я не слишком верила в существование Шайтана и его приспешников, пока не услышала его шёпот. Но: 

С друзьями дьявола сражайтесь, бессильны козни сатаны!  
Когда вступает в битву правда, часы неправды сочтены!4

Страх прошёл, остался покой. Видимо, произошло переутомление нервной системы — я сидела в прострации, эмоций было не больше, чем у подушки, лежащей на диване. 

Скрипнула дверь. Какой-то мужчина, поддерживая Рахиму, помог ей войти, и, закрыв дверь, убежал. Та пошла заплетающейся походкой и вдруг скорчилась в приступе рвоты, едва успев упереться руками в стену. 

Её вырвало кровью. Я едва успела подлезть под руку и помогла дойти и лечь на деревянную лавку. Она была очень плоха: её лицо было не бледным — белым как снег, на котором неестественно ярко выделялись синие венки, дыхание тяжёлое и частое, на губах надувались кровавые пузыри, спекаясь в корки. Я собралась, было, выбежать на улицу, чтобы попросить помощи. 

— Нет… Не зови никого. Мы просто идеальные пациенты — никогда не болеем, а если получаем травмы, то всегда несовместимые с жизнью. 

Нет. Нет! Нет!!! Этого не может быть! 

— Как же ты так? 

— На Ибрагима со спины напало несколько колдунов. Я загородила ему спину, но не успела отразить все удары. 

— Зачем ты это сделала?! 

— Он командир, а я простой солдат. Солдаты погибают и это данность, а если погибнет командир — армия обречена на поражение. Таковы законы войны. 

Руки на ощупь стали очень холодными и постепенно приобретали мраморный оттенок 

— Неужели ничего нельзя сделать!? 

— Ничего… Ибрагим рассказывал, как одного охотника после боя начало рвать кровью, потом он через полчаса умер. 

— Ему нельзя было помочь? 

— Да. Ибрагим пытался что-то делать, но понял, что только продлевает ему мучения. Пить хочется… Нет, никуда не выходи. Потерплю. 

На моих глазах умирал человек, успевший стать родным, частью моей жизни. От моих усилий ровным счётом ничего не зависело, я могла только наблюдать, как жизнь в ней борется со смертью, неизбежно проигрывая и только продевая агонию. 

Не говори: «мертвец» о каждом, кто на пути Творца убит.  
Они — живые! Их Создатель в грядущей жизни наградит.  
И, рады милости Господней, они ликуют о других,  
Не боязливых, не печальных, кто по следам ступает их.  
Ещё о том они ликуют во все блаженные года,5

— Не плачь, Айнура. Не люблю, когда меня оплакивают. Это только временное расставание. 

Зашёл Ибрагим, который говорил Юсуфу: 

— Колдуны ждут подкрепления. Мы используем передышку и стянем все силы, чтобы Саид доставил Айнуру в христианский форт. 

Они не заметили, что в тёмном углу сидели те, для чьих ушей разговор не был предназначен. Только услышав тихий плач, они повернулись в нашу сторону. Вызывало трепет то, что человек с равнодушием и даже с насмешкой относивший к своей смерти, плакал от своего бессилия, видя, что его товарищи в отчаянном положении, а он ничем не может им помочь. 

— Не плачь, Рахима. Аллах не возлагает на душу больше невозможного, а ты сделала всё, что могла. 

Ибрагим чётко произнёс: 

— Ля иляха илля Ллах. 

— Ля иляха илля Ллах. 

Он провёл рукой над её лицом, и Рахима закрыла глаза. 

— Не рыдай и не причитай, ей и так тяжело 

***

_Я лежала не спине у Зверя. Белая волчица мчалась огромными прыжками. Через снежную пустыню. Она очень спешила — с каждым мгновением сил у меня оставалось всё меньше и меньше._

_На ледяном постаменте стоял сильно покорёженный хрустальный куб, внутри которого еле-еле тлел огонёк, готовясь погаснуть. Рядом стояла девушка в чёрном хиджабе с ледяными глазами._

— _Соскучиться не успела._

— _И тебе не хворать. Хотя какое не хворать — для начала хотя бы не умереть._

_Каков привет — таков и ответ. Удивляться нечему._

— _Нельзя ли отсрочить умирание тела? Я не могу покинуть охотников, они в большой беде!_

— _Допустим, можно, но как ты будешь бороться с силачами, если даже на ногах не сможешь удержаться? Разве что погибнуть героически._

_Мне хотелось кричать от бессилия — если я могу только погибнуть героически, как сказала она то, что толку от моей смерти?_

— _Выход есть, и я пришла обсудить его._

_Над руками зависла изящная диадема, в которую инкрустированы белые, голубые и синие камни высочайшей чистоты и прозрачности, что не приходилось сомневаться, что в реальности цена за диадему разве бы что чуть-чуть не достигла бы звёзд._

— _Знаешь, какие охотники существуют?_

— _Старшие и младшие._

— _Не только. Есть третья, высшая степень — глава охотников. Это самый сильный охотник, он способен объединять действия охотников в единое целое и направлять их действия._

— _В чём подвох?_

— _В том, что если стаешь главой охотников, это будет навсегда. Ты не сможешь снять с себя эту должность, даже если она будет тебе в тягость. Тебе придётся выбирать, кого отправить на верную гибель, чтобы победить и гибель каждого подчинённого будет отзываться болью._

— _Но почему именно я? Почему не Ибрагим, он лучше всего подходит на этой должность!_

— _Эта корона предназначена только тебе. Выбор за тобой, только не думай долго — твоё время скоро истекает._

_Я всю жизнь привыкла подчиняться эмиру и не представляла себя в роли руководителя. И теперь — огромная, страшная ответственность, которую меньше всего на свете хотелось брать на себя. Но с другой стороны если я не решусь, то охотники все до единого погибнут в неравном бою. Выбор? Выбора нет!_

— _С именем Аллаха! — я протянула руки и надела диадему. Она была невесомой._

_И тут я задала по-детски наивный вопрос:_

— _Это больно?_

_Девушка рассмеялась:_

— _Ты как думала? Твоему хрупкому сосуду не вместить новую мощь._

_Она подняла охотничий нож и ударила им хрустальный куб, который сразу же разлетелся на мелкие осколки._

***

Рахима вдруг села и закричала — долго, пронзительно, страшно, словно от непереносимой боли. Потом она упала мёртвая, безжизненная. Ибрагим пытался прощупать пульс. 

— Всё. 

Это короткое «всё» означало, что надежды больше нет. Если до этого была надежда, вдруг случится чудо, что она каким-то образом сможет выкарабкаться, то теперь, когда остановилось её сердце — это было всё, конец. 

Я завыла и тут же получила подзатыльник — Ибрагим строго-настрого запретил рыдать и причитать. Мне было всё равно, я сжала её руку и уткнулась в неё лбом, сотрясаясь в рыданиях и повторяя её имя. Не сразу обратила внимание, что её руки становились горячими. Я не поверила и пощупала лоб. Не приходилось сомневаться, что температура повышалась. 

Вдруг она вздрогнула и судорожно втянула воздух. Тут же появился пульс — частый, словно у птицы. 

— Ибрагим, что с ней? 

— Не понимаю, поле светится, больно на него смотреть! Неужели третья перестройка? Но это невозможно! 

— Для Рахимы уже привычно делать невозможные вещи. Но одно могу сказать точно — сейчас ей очень больно. 

Рахима мучительно выгибалась на лавке, чуть ли не падая с него, словно желая покинуть тело, которое было источником страдания. Она с трудом дышала, но если ей удавалось набрать воздух в лёгкие, то кричала, что есть сил, пока не сорвала голосовые связки, и под конец могла только хрипеть. Я не знаю, сколько это длилось, но впоследствии я нашла у себя в причёске несколько седых волос. Под конец она бессильно откинулась и лежала как мёртвая. Неужели всё? 

Как оказалось — не всё. Она открыла глаза и встала, вернее восшествовала. Произошло нечто невероятное — это была Рахима, но уже не та. От её облика веяло невероятной силой, а нечеловечески пронзительный взгляд тёмно-синих как сапфир глаз не мог принадлежать обыкновенному человеку — необычайно сильному и мудрому существу. 

— Ля иляха илля Ллах, Мухаммад расулюЛлах. 

— Глава охотников… — выдохнул Ибрагим. 

***

Колдуны праздновали близкую победу и готовились к последней атаке, как вдруг они ощутили подсознательный страх, словно произошло что-то очень важное и ужасное. Кто-то стал спорить и говорить, что надо уходить отсюда, потому что не видать им сегодня победы, а только смерть свою найти, но большинство заявили, что охотники уже практически проиграли, и их осталось только добить. 

Они узнали, что такое СТРАХ, когда они увидели одного охотника. Хотя его было трудно назвать охотником, даже на человека он был мало похож — такого мощного поля не было ни одного охотника или колдуна, но самый сильный ужас вызывал взгляд, суливший гибель любому, что посмел выступить против его Господа, Создателя, сотворившего его. Любой, кто смотрел ему в глаза, терял волю, разум. Неизвестный был очень силён — все удары были для него, как слону дробина, которые он отбивал играючи, зато он одним ударом убивал даже силачей. И все охотники сражались безупречно, не удавалось найти малейшей бреши в их обороне, словно их разумы соединились в единое целое. Надо ли было говорить, что уже через пять минут они бежали с позором, не помня себя от ужаса, забыв об извечном «сражайся или умри». 

1 Лысенковщина — политическая кампания по преследованию и шельмованию группы генетиков, отрицанию генетики (вейсманизма-морганизма) и временному запрету генетических исследований в СССР 

2 Сура 69 «Неизбежное», аят 38-39 

3 Коран. Стихотворный перевод с арабского Теодора Шумовского. Сура 3 «Семейство Имрана» 

4 Коран. Стихотворный перевод с арабского Теодора Шумовского. Сура 4 «Женщины» 

5 Коран. Стихотворный перевод с арабского Теодора Шумовского. Сура 3 «Семейство Имрана» 


	3. Chapter 3

Сокурсники не понимали, как я умудряюсь уживаться со своей соседкой. Про неё говорили: «Если ты говоришь, что у кого-то невыносимый характер, то ты незнаком с Муаззам». У неё всегда отвратительное настроение, никогда не улыбается, разговаривает сквозь зубы, не отвечает на обычные жесты связи типа «привет», «пока». И как соседка представляла собой мало приятного — её вещи нельзя трогать, приводить в комнату друзей, и упаси Аллах торчать на кухне, когда она собирается на первую пару, и тем паче разговаривать с ней! Как в анекдоте «почему солдат будят в шесть утра? Потому что в шесть утра хочется только убивать». Если у простого человека после раннего пробуждения редко бывает хорошее настроение, то у неё прямо-таки развивается острая мизантропия, чувствовалось, дай ей в этот момент пистолет, она бы не задумываясь, застрелила бы любого представителя Homo Sapiens. Поэтому до меня часто менялись соседки — или они не выдерживали или если продолжали дальше донимать её, то таинственным образом исчезали… и появлялись в лучшем случае в других комнатах. 

Уживаться? Как ни странно, это было вполне реально. Друзей у меня особо не было — я была иногородней, и, хотя я тщательно скрывала свою принадлежность к охотникам на колдунов, но мой характер сильно не соответствовал возрасту юной девушки. Людей это отталкивало — нет, они поддерживали отношения, но в пределах деловых. Айнуру я приглашала только тогда, когда она была на парах. И ещё нужно было просто уметь держать дистанцию: не хочет общаться — не надо, поэтому мы всегда вечерами занимались своими делами, не проронив ни слова. 

Марат — тот самый балбес, который постоянно выпрашивал лабы и конспекты рассказал: 

— Не знаю, что с ней. Была хохотушкой, мы всегда с ней зажигали. Вот прошла медосмотр — исчезла на месяц и вернулась… такой. 

— Что произошло? 

— Не говорит, пытаешься расспрашивать — огрызается. Да ты сама видишь, что с ней невозможно наладить контакт. 

— Ничего странного не замечал? 

— Замечал, что жалуется на кашель, дескать, совсем её этот бронхит достал. Но видимо это не бронхит. 

— Совсем не бронхит, — согласилась я. 

Марат, несмотря на то, что выглядел обычным лоботрясом, был единственным, кто по-прежнему поддерживал с ней контакт. Мне даже порой казалось, что он спрашивал тетрадки, только для того, чтобы Муаззам не чувствовала себя никому не нужной, он каждый раз пытался осторожно выведать о её состоянии здоровья. И Муаззам нередко презрительно отзывалась о нём за глаза, но тетради давала. Может быть со временем они бы стали парой и создали семью, но… 

Не может быть такого, чтобы из-за бронхита была такой мрачной. Что же такого могли выявить на медосмотре, чтобы впасть из-за этого в тяжкую депрессию? Туберкулёз? Конечно, это очень скверно, не спорю, но не смертельно, разве что не лечить его. Да и по идее должны изолировать такого больного, чтобы здоровых не заражал. Мне очень не нравилось её поле, такое бывает у умирающих. 

Однажды преподавателю понадобилось куда-то уйти, и нас отпустили пораньше. Вернувшись в общежитие, я застала Муаззам спящей. Всё бы ничего, если бы рядом на тумбочке не лежали несколько пустых блистеров. 

— Муаззам, проснись! Да проснись же ты! Помогите, Муаззам отравилась!!! 

Она в ответ лишь невнятно промычала. Я надавала ей по щёкам и заставила свеситься через край кровати, после этого её вырвало. В секции не возникло паники — здесь учились студенты-медики и знали, что делать при пищевых отравлениях, так что марганцовка и активированный уголь были наготове. Конечно, ранее не сталкивались с попытками покончить с собой, но тактика при этом не особо отличалась — пострадавшего взять за шкирку и тащить в туалет, пока другой готовит раствор марганцовки в трёхлитровой банке, личностей склонных к панике и истерике выгнать погулять. Взять стакан и чайную ложку. В стакан налить раствор, но банку не опорожнять до дна, чтобы кристаллики марганцовки не попали в желудок, иначе будет химический ожог. Дать пострадавшему выпить несколько литров и потом вызвать рвоту. Вот только с последним пунктом возникли затруднения: 

— Пей! Пей ты зараза, коль сдохнуть не хочешь! — кричал на неё парень, которому я помогала. 

Муаззам мрачно ответила, что она как раз-таки сдохнуть и хочет. Медики работают по принципу «Мы спасём больного, даже если он этого не желает». Пришлось помощнику зажать ноздри, а мне насильно поить её из стакана. Она была слишком слаба, чтобы сопротивляться, поэтому ей волей-неволей пить раствор, чтобы не захлебнуться. Когда влили несколько литров, она заявила, что больше не может, тогда парень помог ей нагнуться над унитазом, чтобы её вырвало. Затем мы далее поили её марганцовкой, и мы несколько раз повторили процедуру, пока не приехала скорая помощь. Врач отметил, что пришла я очень вовремя, ещё полчаса и спасти её было бы очень трудно. 

Как только Муаззам увезли в больницу, я показала парню блистер и спросила, что это за препарат, которым она пыталась отравиться: 

— Теперь всё стало понятно. 

— Что понятно? 

— Что у Муаззам дела очень плохи. Я проходил практику в хосписе и видел, что больным раздают эти препараты. Ещё она выглядит как заключённый Освенцима — ни дать ни взять раковая кахексия. Но нельзя же подойти и спросить: «А у тебя случайно не рак?». 

Я могла всё время говорить, что у меня дух воротит от медицины, но в то же время на лекциях, на практических занятиях, я ощущала себя не на своём месте. Только когда медики собирались вместе готовиться к занятиям, жаловались на учёбу, рассказывали интересные случаи и перекидывались непонятными словечками, я чувствовала себя в их атмосфере как рыба в воде. Поэтому их невольные попрёки, почему же я тогда ушла с медфака, вызывали тоску родом из Страны Несбывшихся Возможностей. Если бы не колдуны — может быть, я действительно стала бы врачом, может быть Ибрагим сейчас жил бы с женой и дочкой, а может даже с несколькими. Реальность такова, что на данный момент мы два человека, обречённых на постоянную борьбу и самое страшное — одиночество. 

Ко мне подошёл Марат и стал просить меня отговорить её от самоубийства. Конечно, в больнице проследят за ней, но потом что мешает ей повторить попытку после выписки? Вот только зная истинную причину, невольно хотелось переложить это дело на него — пусть сам справляется. 

— Почему ты сам с ней не поговоришь? 

— Меня она не послушает. 

— А меня она послушает? Марат, если я умудряюсь уживаться с ней в одной комнате, это не значит, что я нашла с ней общий язык. 

Я хотела признаться, но есть люди, на которых действительно можно положиться, а есть Марат. Типичный весельчак, с которым хорошо отдыхать и проводить время, вот только на кладбище клоуны неуместны. 

— Она же вроде мусульманка. Скажешь, что это грех. 

— Если ты бы знал, что между «мусульманин» и «вроде мусульманин» разница в сто лет езды на черепахе. 

— Тебе всё равно, что она умрёт, да? — не выдержал парень. «Она всё равно скоро умрёт», — подумала я. 

— Смотри, миндальничать не буду — я просто этого не умею. Ты прекрасно понимаешь, как я отношусь к самоубийцам — сорвусь и рявкну. 

— Не надо миндальничать, ей это как раз и не нужно. 

Дал слово — держи. Тем более надо её навестить, пусть и без традиционных апельсинов — вряд ли ей их сейчас можно, — но принести расчёску, зубную щётку и прочие принадлежности гигиены. Заранее сомневаясь в успехе мероприятия, я пошла в больницу, чтобы навестить Муаззам. В глаза бросилось то, что выглядела она — краше в гроб кладут, больше похожа на скелет, обтянутый кожей, чем на живого человека. Она мне была мне не рада, что и заявила с порога. 

— Пришла мне проповеди читать, как это плохо? 

— Могла бы быть вежливей с посетителем. 

— Мне плевать, не нравится — уматывай. Давай сэкономим твоё время — если пришла читать проповеди, я сразу говорю — пошла ты по известному адресу. 

— Я не буду читать проповеди. Просто скажи, почему ты так поступила? 

Муаззам просто сверлила меня глазами. Я молчала и ждала. 

— Если ты думаешь, что я это сделала из-за несчастной любви или прочей ерунды, то ошибаешься. У меня веская причина. 

— Для самоубийства нет веских причин. 

— Нет веских причин? — переспросила она, — А то, что я неизлечимо больна и скоро умру — разве это не веская причина? Что ты можешь знать о страданиях? 

— Что я могу знать о страданиях? — ответила я и сняла платок, показывая пепельные от седины волосы, — смотри — раньше у меня были чёрные как смоль волосы, а скоро чёрных волос вообще не останется. 

— Что-то я раньше не замечала. 

— Разумеется, просто от сильнейшего стресса луковицы волос перестают вырабатывать пигмент. Через некоторое время вырастают новые волосы, но уже без пигмента — это и есть те самые седые волосы. Процесс, как видишь, не быстрый. 

— Ты всё ещё веришь в Бога? 

— Наш профессор по физиологии сказал на лекции: «Стимул — это острая палка, которой тыкают в попу упрямого осла, чтобы он шёл вперёд». Вот так и с людьми — поймай на улице прохожего и скажи ему: «Когда-нибудь ты умрёшь! Хватит продолжать животное существование — задумайся о своём предназначении!». Думаешь, прислушается? Бежит и падает — у него миллион важных дел, ему некогда о каком-то Боге думать! Ничего у него не болит, всё более-менее благополучно — зачем ему Бог? Вот когда он сам заболеет или ребёнок, супруг бросит, начальник с работы уволит, проще говоря, когда жизнь даст ему неслабого пинка — вот тогда да, начнёт думать, почему в жизни так много страданий? Почему хорошие люди страдают, а плохие наслаждаются? Почему такая несправедливость, есть ли в этом смысл? 

— Нет! — зло ответила Муаззам. 

— Я верю, что справедливость есть, иначе нет смысла жить. 

Муаззам вздохнула: 

— На последнем медосмотре после флюорографии заподозрили туберкулёз, направили в тубдиспансер. Там провели цитологический анализ мокроты, и в нём нашли атипичные клетки. Меня направили в онкодиспансер, и знаешь ли — я больше всего на свете хотела, чтобы у меня оказался туберкулёз. Так как я училась на меде, онколог честно сказал диагноз — мелкоклеточный рак лёгких, четвертая стадия, метастазы в рёбрах, мозге и плевральной полости. Выживаемость — практически нулевая, можно провести лучевую и химиотерапию, но это отсрочит смерть — не более. 

— Нельзя лишать надежды на излечение. 

— И из тубдиспансера на консультацию к онкологу ради шутки направили — чёрный юмор, ага. И знаешь ли, трудно не заметить, что ты умираешь. Я просто надеялась, что я тот процент диагностических ошибок, но как видишь, в моём случае ошибки нет. И вот я выхожу из онкодиспансера и думаю — куда мне идти. Домой? Так родителям и так тяжело — ещё пятерых детей поднимать, а тут со мной возиться. Сейчас путь до туалета кажется вечностью и, стыдно признаться, прошу больничную утку. Ложится в хоспис? Ждать смерть — это просто невыносимо, я завидовала тем, кто разбился в аварии, кому на голову свалился кирпич, да просто сердце взяло и остановилось — они даже не успели понять, что произошло и всё, их уже нет. Эта такая несправедливость — ежедневно происходят тысячи аварий, умирают люди, почему меня не собьёт лихач на пешеходном переходе, почему в мой автобус не врежется пьяный водитель? Поэтому я решила — пока есть силы, я буду учиться дальше. Когда злые преподы дерут как сидорову козу и заваливают кучей заданий, становится некогда думать о болезни. Но вот наступили те обещанные дни болей от рака, таблетки едва справляются с ней. Я решила пить таблетки через день, чтобы потом выпивать в два раза больше. И вот тогда, когда от усталости не хочется что-либо делать, а от боли не можешь уснуть, время тянется и кажется, что оно остановилось. Но самое страшное начинается когда, наконец, удаётся забыться тревожным сном. Ко мне приходит некто и начинает задавать вопросы. Он не имеет какого-либо образа, просто я слышу в голове голос, который до бесконечности задаёт один и тот же вопрос. Вопросы сами по себе внушают ужас — кто ты? ради чего ты живёшь? Ему всё равно, отвечу я или нет, но не ответить ему невозможно. И после каждого моего ответа он продолжал задавать вопрос. Сначала я отвечала очевидное, потом пыталась найти что-то из философии, пыталась молчать, лгать, проклинала, или пыталась выяснить, чего ему надо. И ты понимаешь, что ответить нечего, ощущаешь своё ничтожество и бесполезность бытия. Потом я просыпалась от шороха, когда ты вставала на утренний намаз, и уже засыпала как мёртвая. Когда наступил день двойной дозы, я подумала — ну вот я сегодня забудусь наркотическим сном. Их не просто так называют дурью, пробуждение мучительное как после похмелья и в мозг как будто бы ваты напихали. Потом снова бессонница и кошмар. Не лучше ли сразу нажраться таблеток и уснуть навечно? Мне как раз в этот день выдали целый блистер. Раз не судьба таким образом помереть — значит, не буду и пытаться. 

— Почему ты ничего не хочешь говорить Марату? 

— Звучит пафосно, но я хочу сохранить его в памяти именно таким — жизнерадостным нахалом. Любопытная вещь доверие — легче пожаловаться на свои проблемы бомжу на улице, чем своим близким. Да бомжу чхать на твои беды, но хотя бы не так обидно. Хуже всего, если такое же равнодушие проявляют твои близкие. Вот и я так же боюсь, что Марат проявит себя не с лучшей стороны. 

— Конечно, ты умираешь — это самое хреновое, что может случиться в твоей жизни. Рядом с тобой рыдают — ему плохо оттого, что ты умираешь на его глазах. И ты ещё придумываешь слова утешения, убеждаешь, что всё не так страшно, хотя тебе самому в сто раз — нет, в тысячу раз больнее и страшнее. Это просто бессовестно — требовать от умирающего человека утешать себя, хотя он сам как никогда нуждается в утешении. 

— Не тогда ли ты поссорилась с Айнурой? 

— Почему ты так решила? 

— Раньше вы до последнего сидели, ты её еле успевала выпроваживать, чтобы меня не злить. А в последний раз, когда она пришла хвастаться победой на олимпиаде, вижу весьма любопытную картину — сама мнётся, не знает, что сказать, и ты тоже улыбаешься, но взгляд холодный-холодный. Надо лучше притворяться. 

— Я умею скрывать эмоции, но тогда я не притворялась. Не люблю односторонние отношения, когда даёшь до бесконечности, а взамен ничего не получаешь. От моста над рекой не требуется, чтобы у него были резные перила или ещё какие архитектурные придумки — главное, чтобы он не провалился под ногами, когда будешь переходить через реку. А она устроила истерику, когда я умирала от смертельного ранения. Тогда ей Ибрагим дал подзатыльник, чтобы она взяла себя в руки, но такое трудно забыть и общаться как прежде. 

— Что ж, я была бы не против, если ты проводила бы меня в последний путь. 

И так её некрепкое здоровье было окончательно подорвано неудавшейся попыткой самоубийства, поэтому после выписки она была переведена в хоспис. Я там читала ей вслух перевод Корана Шумовского. Больше ничего я не могла предложить. Нам, охотникам на колдунов, приходилось действовать на свой страх и риск, потому что среди нас не было того, кто мог сделать грамотный иджтихад. 1 Вот и невольно настал вопрос — имею ли я право исцелить Муаззам, чтобы избавить её от медленного умирания? Когда я спросила Ибрагима, он ответил мне 

— Не делай этого. Ничего хорошего из этого не выйдет. 

— Почему? 

— Это вмешательство в предопределение. Был такой случай — я в школе знал одного парня, его застенчивости хватило бы на десятерых девушек. Над ним постоянно смеялись, мне стало его жалко, и тогда я сделал его раскрепощённым. Благими намерениями вымощена дорога в ад. Конечно, Данте, этот христианский поборник добра и справедливости сказав эту фразу, вряд ли имел в виду, что совершение добрых дел — это плохо. Но стоит вспомнить другое известное высказывание, что хотели, как лучше, а получилось как всегда — тогда все становится ясно. Но вернёмся к этому парню. Раньше слово девочке скажет — краснеет, а теперь стал говорить девочкам такие похабные вещи, что они нередко убегали в туалет плакать. Бывший круглый отличник теперь плевал на учёбу и перебивался с двойки на единицу. Не знаю его дальнейшую судьбу, но вряд ли получилось что-то хорошее. Ведь были и более трагичные истории. Нередко вмешиваясь в жизни людей, мы думаем, что смогли перехитрить судьбу, но Аллах мудр и лучше Него никто не может изменить жизнь человека к лучшему. 

Вот нередко задаю вопросы, чем же собственно охотники отличаются от колдунов. Именно этим и отличаются. Колдун или бы не стал исцелять, потому что от этого ему не было бы никакой выгоду или, в качестве исключения, всё-таки избавил от болезни, получив преданного члена секты. Обычно, таким образом, поступали с детьми, родственниками или самими политиками, депутатами, богатыми торговцами, получая деньги, связи и влияние. То, что собиралась сделать я, выглядело ещё чудовищнее с точки зрения любого обывателя — я собиралась оставить её умирать от страшной болезни. Но ведь земная жизнь — начало жизни вечной и в отличие от неё её концом является смерть. «Каждая душа вкусит смерть» и разница состоит в не том, что ты умрёшь, а как именно умрёшь. И моя задача — помочь покинуть ей этот бренный мир с достоинством, чтобы после смерти был оказан наивысший почёт — Райские сады, где не будет смерти, боли и горя. 

Как-то вечером Муаззам долго думала, прежде чем решилась спросить: 

— Принимает ли Аллах покаяние того, кто находится при смерти? 

— Аллах принимает покаяние раба до предсмертного хрипа. Пока человек жив, у него есть шанс всё исправить. 

— Я считала себя мусульманкой, потому что я таджичка, но на деле даже рядом не находилась с Исламом. 

— Аллах милостив, и он прощает все грехи, совершенные до принятия единобожия. Радость Аллаха от твоего свидетельства больше радости, когда мать находит потерявшееся дитя 

— Что же для этого надо сделать? 

— Сделай омовение и засвидетельствуй, что нет Бога кроме Аллаха, и что Мухаммад его посланник. 

И произошло чудо — она приняла Ислам. Муаззам короткое время научилась читать намаз, читать Коран на арабском, перечитала имеющийся у меня перевод Шумовского, а когда я достала ей смысловой перевод Кулиева — радовалась как ребёнок. Она была ревностной мусульманкой — читать намаз и не бросала его, даже когда от слабости не могла встать с кровати, читала его лёжа. Несмотря ни на что, кое-чего я смогла сделать — блокировать болевые сигналы, идущие по нервам, так как ей уже никакие обезболивающие не помогали. Она стала чувствовать себя намного лучше, разве что ей мешала слабость и быстрая утомляемость. 

Муаззам просила не говорить Марату, что она лежит в хосписе. Я не понимала её решения, но исполнила просьбу. Тот вился вокруг меня, не понимая, почему её до сих пор не выписали. Я по-прежнему продолжала её навещать, пока однажды при очередном визите не увидела, что кровать Муаззам пуста. 

— Что с ней? — спросила у постовой медсестры. 

— Она умерла сегодня ночью, — вздохнула она, — вот тебе книга и записка, — она вручила мне Коран с вложенным в него листочком. 

Все чувства воспринимались как сквозь вату. Да, я забрала книгу. Да, я должна сказать Марату, что она умерла и передать ему Коран. 

— Ну, как она, — он явно нервничал, чувствуя что-то плохое, — ей уже лучше? Когда её выпишут? 

— Она умерла. 

— Что? Повтори, что ты мне сказала? 

— Она умерла, — я не заметила, что начала плакать, — она умерла, у неё рак лёгких с метастазами, ты это понимаешь?! 

После вести о смерти моей семьи, как оказалось, я впала в тяжёлую депрессию, но энергию своего горя я сублимировала в ненависть к колдунам. Я была настолько одержима своей целью, что позабыла об обычных человеческих потребностях, спала, только когда валилась от усталости, а ела что придётся, только для того, чтобы не терять силы от голода. Я думала, что я намеренно перестала быть человеком, стала машиной для убийства, но это была самая настоящая депрессия, когда человек перестаёт испытывать какие-либо эмоции, чувствовать радость от жизни, получать удовольствие от мелочей. 

Глеб потом принял Ислам, и у нас состоялся такой разговор: 

— Ты меня любишь? — спросила я. 

— Как сестру по вере — да. Но как девушку… 

— В чём дело? 

— В первый раз я увидел тебя на остановке, как ты кому-то рассказывала про митоз. Я тогда влюбился в тебя, но как в озорную девчонку, которая любит шутить и смеяться, но может заплакать над какой-нибудь чепухой. Сейчас ты — воительница, валькирия, сама кого хочешь за пояс заткнёшь. Да и сапожники не женятся на королевах. 

Я была рада за Глеба, что он из-за любви не наделает глупостей. Но я действительно превратилась в Снежную королеву, меч из хладного металла. И когда ложь развеялась, это бесчувствие не прошло, я по-прежнему не была способна радоваться, печалиться, любить. Поэтому я сочла себя эмоциональным пустоцветом и до сих пор не навестила родителей, не зная, как с ними дальше общаться. И была крайне удивлена, когда Айнура смогла разглядеть во мне живого человека. Но, даже общаясь с ней, я оживала лишь на краткое время, потом по-прежнему была спокойна и холодна. 

И вдруг — словно лопнуло стекло, сдерживавшее мои чувства. Я стою и плачу, держа в руках томик перевода Кулиева, Марат впал в ступор. Потом он спросил сдавленным голосом: 

— Это правда? 

— Разве с этим шутят? У неё был рак четвёртой стадии, ей нельзя было помочь… 

— ПОЧЕМУ ТЫ МНЕ НЕ СКАЗАЛА?! — взревел он, — ПОЧЕМУ?! — он схватил меня за грудки, но тут же оттолкнул меня и сел на кровать, схватившись руками за голову. 

— Я бы лучших врачей нашёл! Даже бы если невозможно бы было вылечить, я бы был с ней до конца её дней! — бормотал он, раскачиваясь взад-вперёд. Мне было жаль Марата, но Муаззам сказала, что лучше рубить сразу, чем медленно отрывать по кусочкам. 

— Муаззам просила передать, — я отдала ему книгу в руки. Марат взял её с трепетом, словно она была сделана из хрусталя, и прижал её к сердцу. При мне не плакал — держался. Но было видно, что когда он найдёт укромный уголок, то будет оплакивать гибель своей любимой. 

Я вернулась в комнату. Рядом стояла пустая кровать. Больше никто не будет ворочаться и вздыхать. Иногда Муаззам вообще не ложилась спать, тогда включала ночник и писала рефераты или другие письменные работы. Просто боли становились настолько сильными, что не помогали даже наркотические анальгетики, и она не могла спать. И мне просто казалось, что она не умерла, а просто переехала в другую страну без возможности переписываться и созваниваться, что, по сути, так и было. Мы обязательно встретимся, Муаззам, пусть очень нескоро, если захочет того Аллах. Да, и спасибо тебе, за то, что, умерев сама, заставила меня жить. 

***

Честно говоря, я шаталась по городу не потому, что таким образом пыталась выследить колдунов, нет. Я не случайно упомянула слово «шаталась», это действительно было бесцельное хождение непонятно зачем. Мне не сиделось на месте, мне нужно было куда-то идти, неважно куда, но идти. Это называется дромомания — страсть к бродяжничеству, но она присуща подросткам, которые по этой причине сбегают из дома. Но я ведь не подросток! Я даже просила, Ибрагима читать мне рукья, но он заверил, что никакого колдовства на мне нет. Почему же нет мне покоя? Может город гонит меня? Ведь клетки составляют организм, отдельные птицы — стаю, а люди вот собрались вместе и сорганизовались в столицу. Казань — это огромный и весьма недоброжелательный организм, честно говоря, я не хотела бы жить в нем, но я — охотник на колдунов и не могла просто так всё бросить. Но почему гонят именно меня? Наверняка есть люди, которые устраивают его ещё меньше, и, тем не менее, они живут. И я решила, если меня не отпустит, то придётся родственникам в Челябинск погостить на время. 

Однажды во время очередной прогулки зарычал Зверь. Когда я искала взглядом того, кто побеспокоил его, я обратила внимание на молодого человека приятной внешности. Чем он заставил меня обратить внимания — он не произвёл впечатления инфантильности, которое вызывали молодые парни. Не замечали — разговариваешь с ними и чувствуешь себя как в обществе подростков, притом озабоченных — и тогда были шутки ниже пояса, пусть не такие откровенные, но приятного мало. Но чем-то он не угодил Зверю. Чем? Я не чувствовала от него угрозы. 

Первое мгновение — я поняла, что угроза исходит не от него, а к нему. Второе мгновение — я бросилась на него, чтобы сбить его с ног. Услышала выстрел, пуля была предназначена ему. Во второй раз он не успел выстрелить — я сдёрнула очки, как не безызвестный Абадонна из романа «Мастер и Маргарита» и посмотрела ему в глаза. Да я теперь носила очки с дымчатыми стёклами, потому что отметила, что людям тяжело смотреть мне в глаза, они этого боятся, а очки создают иллюзию преграды. Удивляюсь, как тогда киллер не сошёл с ума, ведь я тогда не особо контролировала ментальное воздействие, но он заорал и упал без сознания. Когда люди скрутили его, первое время он бормотал «глаза... страшные глаза... посадите меня, застрелите, только чтобы они не смотрели на меня!». Я быстро надела очки и приняла вид удивлённого человека «он что, совсем спятил? Какие ещё глаза?» Приехала милиция, забрала обмякшего от ужаса преступника и нас. 

Его звали Фархад Сайфутдинов. Милиционер не поверил своим ушам: 

— Вы случайно не родственники? 

— В первый раз его вижу. 

— Хорошо будет нам пожениться — фамилию не надо будет менять. 

Шутку я не оценила. Фархад тоже, к тому же его что-то беспокоило, поэтому шутка была очень не кстати, но он предпочёл не делиться своими страхами. Закончив давать показания, мы покинули помещение. Выйдя на улицу, Фархад сказал мне: 

— Знаешь ли ты, лучше бы ты меня сегодня застрелили, — в словах не было обречённости, просто констатация факта. 

— Почему? 

— Как я понял, мной заинтересовались узбекские спецслужбы и если тебя просто застрелят — считай, что повезло, потому что рассказывали, что когда удавалось поймать ученых, их мучили, им ломали руки-ноги. 

Слухами земля полнится. Доходили вести о том, что творится в Узбекистане, и они мне очень не нравились. 

— Знаешь, давай пойдём к Ибрагиму 

— Кто он такой? 

— Друг. 

— Ты дружишь с мужчиной? 

— Тебе не кажется, что ты не о тех вещах думаешь, когда твоей жизни угрожает опасность? Сразу говорю, ничего не могу обещать, может, посоветует, что-нибудь. 

Удивительная вещь попробуй, спроси, кто такой Ибрагим и получишь ответ — охотник на колдунов, глава мусульманского форта. Но на самом деле без него остальным охотникам на колдунов нечего делать, потому что проводил громадную аналитическую работу, как ищейка по еле заметным следам находил хищников, перелопачивал горы информации, находя необходимые крупицы. Он был действительно незаменим, и я, будучи главой охотников всё равно не представляла той ценности, которой стоил Ибрагим. 

Вот и он — давно привыкший к тому, что к нему может заявиться кто угодно и когда угодно. Он с удивлением посмотрел на незнакомого юношу, а потом на меня и спросил. 

— Ну что ты как шпион недобитый — в очках ходишь? 

— Нет бы похвалить, что у меня новые модные очки — обязательно раскритиковать. Их было очень трудно достать. 

— Последний писк моды — тебе не хватает собаки поводыря и тросточки для полного образа. Да и очки спионерила у какого-нибудь колдуна. Ладно тебе, тут все свои. 

Я сняла очки и случайно взглянула в глаза Фархаду. Тот не испугался, даже тень растерянности не промелькнула на его поле. Удивительно. Даже старшие охотники побаивались моего взгляда, а это простой человек. Хотя… явно непростой. 

— Я же вижу, что ты его не просто так привела. Слушаю тебя. 

Рассказала, всё, что произошло. Ибрагим задумался: 

— Ты же знаешь, что я предпочитаю не связываться с политикой. 

— Значит, тебе придётся изменить своим принципам. Чует моё сердце, тут не всё так просто, как кажется. 

— Колдуны? 

— Они самые. 

— Тогда для начала нужно этого штукаря расспросить. А ты, Фархад… Не думаю, что на тебя нападут в ближайшее время, но не слишком светись. И лучше всего тебе будет уехать из Казани. И раз стал моим гостем, то можешь посмотреть мои книги. Я знаю, что они заинтересуют тебя, потому что ты учёный. 

Учёный? Если речь идёт об исламском учёном, то невольно в уме встаёт картинка убелёнными сединами старца в длинных белых одеждах. Но юноша? Правда, у Ибрагима действительно великолепная библиотека на нескольких языках, но с книгами на довольно неожиданную тематику. Зачем главе мусульманского форта Талмуд на иврите. Да, у меня тоже челюсть упала на столешницу, когда я ознакомилась с содержанием библиотеки. Не время думать об этом. Мы поехали в милицейский участок, но… 

— Опять вы? Поздно метаться — его уже Мункар и Накир 2допрашивают. 

— Что это значит? 

— Что-то с сокамерником не поделил. Только прибежали — а он уже мёртвый лежит. 

Не нравится мне это место. Понятно, почему Ибрагим редко берёт меня на свои прогулки — ходит по таким местам, что ни одному нормальному человеку даже в голову не придёт просто так там появиться, не то, что там свои дела делать. Чувствовалось, что участок — это ещё цветочки, но бетонные стены с грязными разводами, ржавая, но ещё крепкая решётка обезьянника и самое главное — атмосфера преступлений. Атмосфера в прямом смысле — очень уж поле грязное. Пахло кровью и насилием. Зверь не любит запах крови. 

Сидит лысый мужчина в наколках, бьюсь об заклад, с детства страдает серьёзным психическим расстройством, не могу сказать каким — не сильна в психиатрии. Собственно, он, поэтому и сидит за решёткой — легко впадает в ярость и в этом состоянии способен убить кого угодно, что собственно и происходило, но психиатры не признавали его невменяемым. Вроде всё объяснимо. Но… случайности не случайны. 

— В глаза смотреть, — говорю ему я, снимая очки, — В глаза. 

На поле нет следов воздействия. И всё же… Точно, кто-то пришёл и заставил усиленно работать зону, отвечающую за проявления гнева. Внешне выглядело так, что на него нашло бешенство. К чему такие сложности, ведь заставить человека что-то делать на эмоциях — всё равно, что управлять кораблём в морскую бурю, неизвестно, куда зашвырнёт. Весьма ненадёжный способ. Это значило только одно — предполагали, что за расследование возьмётся тот, кто способен видеть поля и непременно заметит следы манипуляций, если просто прикажешь «убей его». 

Что нас ждёт, мы не знаем. Но одно нам известно точно — здесь нам больше делать нечего. 

***

Рахима нервничает. Нет, не боится — слишком много было страшных вещей в её жизни, чтобы после этого бояться встречи с главами христианского и иудейского фортов. Нет, не проявляет типичных признаков нервозности — ходить туда-сюда, или по-младенчески тянуть в рот всё что под руку попадётся — в основном пишущие принадлежности. Нервозность проявлялась именно в излишней сдержанности чувств. Даже будучи главой охотников, она ведёт себя с подчинёнными мусульманского форта намного теплее — в разумных пределах, конечно. 

Ибрагиму это не нравилось — Рахима напоминала себя тогда страдающую от тяжкой депрессии, и лишь сильная эмоциональная встряска заставила сбросить лёд бесчувствия. Волнение было понятно — как воспримут то, что главой охотников является… молодая девушка? Если даже младшие охотники были не в восторге, от того она возглавила их во время пленения старших охотников, а Рашиду, наверно, до сих пор её взгляд снится в кошмарных снах. Взгляд у неё такой, что Ибрагим невольно задавался вопросом — как люди не оставались заиками, и человек ли она вообще? 

Звонок. Первый вошёл мужчина в очках с золотистой оправой и окладистой бородой. Несмотря на то, что он был одет вполне по-граждански, в его облике была благообразность — священник и есть священник. Но понятное дело, он стал главой христианского форта не за красивые глаза. 

Второй — тоже бородатый, с цепкими глазами, но уже был похож скорее на профессора или доктора наук, чем священнослужителя. Они расселись за кресла, немного побеседовав о пустяках, пока священник не поинтересовался: 

— Где глава охотников? 

— Сейчас я вам её представлю. 

— Её? — тихо переспросил левит. 

В зал зашла Рахима.   
— Знакомьтесь — это отец Александр, глава христианского форта, ребе Аарон, глава иудейского форта. А это Рахима — глава охотников. 

Неловкое молчание. 

— Поле-то у вас обыкновенное. 

— Я его не развернула. Колдунам необязательно об этом знать, — холодно ответила Рахима. Слишком холодно. 

— Как вы управляете подчинёнными? — спросил Аарон, когда заметил, что у него в руках ложка. 

— Вы кушать собрались? — усмехнулась Рахима. Александр засмеялся. 

— Понятно, я почему-то захотел взять ложку в руки. Вы так управляете? 

— Моя власть небезграничная. В моей просьбе не было угрозы, вот вы и взяли ложку. А если бы мне вздумалось приказать вам выпрыгнуть из окошка — вряд ли вы бы меня послушались. 

Напряжение спало. Рахима уселась на своё место. Ибрагим рассказал про Фархада, которого пытался убить киллер из узбекских спецслужб. 

— Но мы не вмешиваемся в политику. 

— Сначала я тоже подумал про политику. Но дело оказалось и впрямь очень тёмным. Во-первых, киллера так и не удалось допросить — колдун натравил на него сокамерника. Потом я узнал про личность президента Узбекистана. Это осторожный, можно сказать, очень трусливый политик, и он бы вряд ли рискнул устраивать подобное, боясь того, что народ может взбунтоваться и показать ему, где раки зимуют. Значит, кто-то гарантировал ему такие полномочия. 

— Вопрос — кто? 

— Вот тут и начинается тёмная часть. Я уже натаскан на то, чтобы разглядеть уши колдунов в происходящих событиях. Тут не то, что уши — они особо и не прячутся, чувствуют себя в Узбекистане вполне вольготно. Можно спокойно ответить на вопрос, что будет, если колдуны победят — посмотрите на Узбекистан. 

— Их там наверняка очень много, раз они спокойно чего хотят, того и воротят. 

— Поэтому мне понадобится ваша помощь. 

— Поедем в Узбекистан? 

— Я думаю, для начала имеет смысл послать разведотряды от каждого форта, — промолвила Рахима, до этого не сказавшая ни слова, — и они должны работать отдельно друг от друга. 

— Почему. 

— Не зная броду — не суйся в воду. И ещё я боюсь проблем, связанных с объединением охотников из разных фортов. Пока имеет смысл работать раздельно, чтобы не выдать себя раньше времени. 

***

Узбекистан. Правда я там давно была, ещё маленькой, поэтому практически ничего не помню. В Узбекистане всегда тепло, даже зимой температура не понижалась ниже нуля. Уникальный быт — не было ни кроватей, ни диванов, спали на топчанах. Обстановка весьма скромная, но очень уютная. Горячие лепёшки, приготовленные в тандыре 3 — мы целый день ходили и жевали их. Маленькие дети очень любят хлеб, никаких конфет им не надо — лепёшка или в моём случае горбушка чёрного хлеба, но я любила и узбекские лепёшки. Плов варили в большом котле, и потом его ели — да-да руками! Потом мне казалось, что есть плов ложкой или вилкой — это кощунство. Чумазые, оборванные детишки, целый день бегавшие по улице, но я от них не отставала, несмотря на свою болезнь. Я выделялась среди них своей бледностью — там, в основном все смуглые и темноглазые, я же была белокожей не столько по природе, сколько от отдалённых последствий. 

Но потом детские воспоминания стали приобретать другой оттенок. Не думайте, что дети ничего не замечают. Дети всё видят и всё запоминают, только не могут понять из-за малого багажа знаний. Зато потом… Узбеки очень суровые мужья, Анора — жена родственника, у которой мы гостили, очень сильно удивлялась, как это можно — выражать своё мнение в присутствии мужа или даже спорить с ним! Я тоже, изучая религиозные тексты, не понимала этого, потому что в исламе муж и жена — равноправные партнёры, только обязанности у каждого разные. А свекрови… Те, кто жалуются на своих свекровей, могу уверить — они с узбекскими незнакомы. Вот она шпыняла, бедную Анору, та в её присутствии даже дышать боялась. Я поэтому на руки к ней не шла — зачем обижает свою невестку? 

А теперь еду выслеживать колдунов. Наш разведотряд включал Ибрагима, меня и мою шизофрению. Ибрагим — Шерлок Холмс нашего форта, только мусульманин, я, непонятно почему занимающая должность главы охотника, шизофрения — Зверь, с которым мы вынуждены делить одну клетку. Теперь шутки в сторону — поселились мы в посёлке городского типа возле Бухары под видом туристов. Устроившись на месте, мы решили прогуляться по посёлку, не в карьер же с ходу бросаться. 

— Ой, дурак! Смотри, что он делает! Скачет как козёл! 

Не выношу, когда смеются над сумасшедшими, странными, и вообще не похожими на других людей. Словно смеются надо мной. Я часто болела — рождение раньше срока уж никак не способствует здоровью — поэтому сидела дома и от скуки научилась читать. Ничего удивительного, что я знала слишком много для своего возраста, когда как другие взрослые благополучно сплавляли в детские сады, где сложнее детских стишков им не приходилось учить. Потом частенько лежала в оздоровительных диспансерах и больных ДЦП или синдромом Дауна держали вместе с относительно полноценными детьми, потому что здоровые сюда не попадают. Я дружила с одной девочкой, болевшей ДЦП, и меня с удивлением спрашивали — зачем я с ней общаюсь, если она за столом пускает слюни и с трудом разговаривает? Сначала пыталась быть похожей на всех, но свою природу не переделаешь, поэтому послала всех на кудыкины горы и жила как хотела. 

Я быстро разогнала гогочущую ребятню и обратила внимание на поле. Но он не был сумасшедшим! Зачем ему это надо? Когда мы стали расспрашивать хозяйку квартиры про него, она сказала: 

— А, сумасшедший Урман? Жалко его, умный человек был, книги на арабском читал, а потом его стукнули по голове — и с тех пор ходит по деревне как неприкаянный, а за ним мальчики бегают, смеются. 

— Кто его по голове стукнул? — начиная догадываться, кто к этому причастен. 

Хозяйка рассердилась и прогнала нас. Понятно, хоть словом упомянёт милицию — её саму стукнут по голове. Если ещё не по печени и почкам. Поняв, что от неё мы ничего не добьёмся, решили сами пообщаться с сумасшедшим Урманом. Снова бродя по улице, мы наконец-то отыскали блажного. Ходили за ним, ходили, лишь время от времени я шикала на детей, пытавшихся его дразнить. Наконец он пошёл к себе домой. Ибрагим насел на него, пытаясь выяснить, почему он притворяется сумасшедшим. Тот сначала гнул своё, потом рассказал страшную историю уничтожения ислама. 

— Вы знаете, что такое тюрьма Жаслык? Летом температура поднимается выше пятидесяти градусов, а зимой отметка на термометре опускается до минус двадцати. Там дуют жесточайшие ветры, а вода солёная и её почти нет. Если ты попал туда, то никогда оттуда не выберешься, потому что срок могут продлевать до бесконечности. Но мало кому удаётся дожить до окончания срока, потому что люди погибают от жесточайших пыток и туберкулёза. Там свидания с родными разрешаются несколько раз в год, да и то их могут запросто запретить их, чтобы не видели, как изуродованы тела заключённых. В тюрьме очень много верующих и учёных, они пытаются придерживаться своей религии, но их заставляют отречься от неё. Надзиратели говорили им: «Откажись от Аллаха. Твой бог теперь только я». Они говорили ребятам, если они не откажутся от своей веры, то их всё равно убьют. И многие шли на мучительную смерть из-за этого. Однажды меня завезли в милицейский участок, избили меня и сказали, что если я не заткнусь — отправят в Жаслык. Можете называть меня трусом, но я не хочу туда. Я притворился сумасшедшим, и меня оставили в покое. Даже того, что мне отбили почки, хватило сполна, а в тюрьме калечат до неузнаваемости. 

Рассказ вёлся глухим голосом без каких-либо эмоций, словно Урману было всё равно, что его слушают. Я не заметила, как начала плакать, хотя меня нельзя назвать сентиментальной, слишком много охотников гибнет на борьбе, на каждого не наплачешься. Ибрагим не плакал, но его глаза горели ненавистью. 

Возвращаясь, он сказал, что хочет наведаться в милицейский участок. 

— Можно, я с тобой пойду? 

— Не стоит…это будет слишком ужасно. 

***

Обычное похмельное утро. Хасанов проснулся с раскалывающейся головой и неохотно открыл глаза. Увидел перед собой какого-то мужчину. 

— Ты кто такой? Я же велел никого не пускать! А ты катись отсюда, пока я добрый — видишь, время нерабочее. 

— Ты прежде, чем выгонять, посмотри на меня внимательно. 

Перед ним сидел парень в кожаном плаще, с бандитской рожей из лихих девяностых, что невольно вспоминалось что-то нехорошее на тему утюга и паяльника, и садисткой улыбкой палача, раскладывающего пыточные инструменты и говорящего трепещущей жертве, что сейчас приступит к лечебным процедурам и будет немного больно. 

— Ты кто такой? 

— Скажу сразу, это ненастоящая внешность, и моё имя тебе ничего не скажет, но если тебе так охота, зови меня Абраша. Я не случайно выбрал этот образ, знаете ли, настраивает на нужный лад. Ты-то глазоньки не три, это не глюки, это происходит на самом деле. 

Хасанов бочком-бочком — и к двери. Дверь была заперта! 

— Да-да ключи и пистолет у меня. Кричать тоже бесполезно, но если хочешь — можешь проверить. Только долго не проверяй. Значит так, будешь хорошо себя вести — всё пройдёт культурненько и возможно без вреда для здоровья 

Милиционер набросился на него, но в ответ получил мощный удар в печень. Если до этого он считал, что это дурной розыгрыш, то теперь в нелепости отчётливо проявлялись оттенки кошмара. 

— Я же тебя предупреждал. Ну ладно раз ты всё-таки изволил сесть, поговорим. Разговор предстоит длительный и серьёзный, я буду задавать вопросы, а ты на них отвечать. Неправильный ответ сурово карается. Неправильным ответом является отказ отвечать на вопрос или ложь. Ложь я сразу вычислю, можешь даже не пытаться. 

— Да пошёл ты на …! 

На этот раз удар пришёлся в солнечное сплетение. Невыносимая боль, от которой перехватывает дыхание. 

— Неправильный ответ. Не надейся впасть в болевой шок и сдохнуть прямо сейчас, я тебе просто не дам этого сделать и не уйду, пока не получу ответы на вопросы, которые меня интересуют. Так что в твоих интересах отвечать правильно. Итак, по чьей инициативе ты проводишь допросы обвиняемых в угрозе конституционному строю? 

— По своей! 

Кулак летит в нос — жуткий хруст хрупких костей, мент орёт и размазывает кровавую юшку по лицу. 

— Больно? — с притворным участием спросил «Абраша», — не всегда коту маслица, бывает, и попоститься приходиться. Но это не всё, что я могу. У тебя появился уникальный шанс попробовать острые ощущения, которые обычно испытывают подозреваемые! Самая известная пытка — это «слоник». Это когда задержанному надевают противогаз, перекрывается доступ воздуха и создаётся удушье до тех пор, пока он не расколется. «Ласточка» — способ пытки, при котором человеку связывают либо сковывают наручниками руки и ноги за спиной, причём руки и ноги между собой тоже сковывают. «Полиграф Полиграфыч» — это берут динамо-машину или старый телефонный аппарат. К различным частям тела прикладывают провода и бьют током. Мне вот что любопытно, ты мусульманин? Отвечай!!! — рявкнул он, занося кулак. Хасанов всхлипнул: 

— Да-а-а… 

— А брат у тебя есть? 

— Е-е-есть, младший. 

— Ты бы хотел, чтобы ему как тебе сейчас, ломали нос, отбивали почки, печень? 

— Не-е-ет. 

— Ты, получается, этим и занимаешься! Мусульмане — братья друг другу, ты не то, что бить — оскорбительные слова о нём не имеешь права! А значит это только одно — или понятия об исламе у тебя неправильные, либо ты кяфир! 4 Ты даже не кяфир — ты муртад…5

— Но… я должен зарабатывать деньги! Мне семью кормить надо! 

— Ой, бедный-несчастный! Конечно, ты не можешь шабашить на стройках, работать поваром в столовой или хотя бы дворы подметать. Да если бы на свете не осталось другой работы, кроме твоей, я бы сдох с голода, но в жизни бы не поднял руку на мусульманина! 

Но страшнее всего для Хасанова оказались не зверские побои. Он видел презрение на лице «Абраши» и внезапно вспомнилось самое горькое событие в его жизни. Его мать Наргиз была набожной женщиной, всегда читала намаз и придерживалась постулатов ислама и терпеливо наставляла своего сына, даже когда он с апломбом заявлял, что Аллаха нет, или утверждал, что человек произошёл от обезьяны. Именно она была против того его поступления в милицейскую школу. Сколько скандалов сотрясали стены юрты, и когда Хасанов всё-таки пошёл учиться на милиционера, Наргиз с презрением сказала: 

— Ты мне больше не сын. 

— Понимаешь, я буду преступников ловить! Защищать мирных граждан! 

— Нет! Ты будешь пытать мусульман. Ты будешь избивать невиновных. Посланник Аллаха, да благословит его Аллах и приветствует, сказал: «Перед Концом света в моей общине появятся мужчины, в руках которых будет плеть, похожая на коровий хвост. Аллах будет гневаться на них, когда они будут выходить из дома утром и возвращаться домой вечером». 

Дальше — виляние хвостом перед начальником ради получения лишней косточки, в виде премии или повышения должности, доносы, аресты, выбивания показаний. Вначале совсем кратко были сомнения, правильно ли он поступает, но начальник говорит: «они — враги народа». Постоянные измены жене, взятки. Мама по-прежнему с ним не разговаривает… 

— Нечего хныкать! Отвечай! 

Не стояло надеяться на сочувствие от «Абраши», да он его не заслужил. И Хасанов отвечал. Он не помнил себя от боли, и не столько телесной, нет. То, что он ощущает — лишь малая толика того, что пришлось пережить заключённым от него… 

— Убей меня! 

— Совесть проснулась? Нет, не надейся, что так просто отделаешься. Не хочу марать руки о такую падаль, как ты. 

***

На этот раз, более эффективным оказался разведотряд иудейского форта — им удалось выяснить, что в Узбекистане работает ответвление тайного общества иллюминатов, и ближайшее время они планируют сбор в заброшенном песочном карьере Ферганской долины. Мы решили, что форты встретятся друг с другом непосредственно в день боя, опасаясь возможных проблем с их объединением, чтобы, как сказал Ибрагим «поцапаться не успели». Потом пошло собственно представление главы охотников воинам фортов. 

Проблемы возникли с иудейским фортом. Нельзя сказать, что и христианский форт прыгал от радости, но всё-таки перед совместным боем имеет смысл сдерживать свою враждебность. Вообще, зная, как в христианстве и иудаизме относятся к женщине, поверьте, быть мусульманкой. Как, по-вашему, называть, если в утренней молитве мужчина-еврей говорит: «Преклоняюсь перед тобой Всевышний, Правитель мира, что не сделал меня женщиной»? У большинства взгляд даже не уничижительный, а просто удивлённый, словно табуретка решила протестовать против того, то на неё встают с ногами. 

— Значит так, вы мне не рады, я вам тоже не рада. И позволю себе напомнить, что приказы командира не обсуждаются, их надо выполнять, даже если они вам не нравятся, даже если кажутся очень нелепыми, потому что участь того, кто не слушается командира, весьма прискорбна, но мало того, от его глупости страдают товарищи. 

— Молчи, женщина, твой день восьмого марта! — крикнул какой-то паренёк. 

Этого спускать никак нельзя, таковы законы волчьей стаи, проявишь слабость — решат, что ты недостоин быть вожаком. Поэтому я вперила свой взгляд в его глаза: 

— Так мне обидеться или сделать вид, что я не слышала этого? 

Тот застучал зубами как от озноба. Помню, как тот киллер чуть не рехнулся от ужаса, поэтому я стараюсь не применять этот приём, это слишком сурово по отношению к моим товарищам, с которыми прошла огонь, воду и медные трубы. Но этот наглец прямо-таки нарывался на неприятности. 

— Значит, сделать вид. Восьмое марта я не праздную, потому что Клара Цеткин была еврейкой и международный женский день решили учредить на Пурим, который был тогда восьмого марта. И я не руководствуюсь антисемитизмом, просто ut salutas, ita salutaberis. 6

***

Мы выдвинулись в путь. Строго говоря, это был не секретный сбор, а что-то вроде шабаша, где встречаются сектанты и преданные им последователи. Наш план — раствориться в толпе, а потом напасть на них. Это приём не в стиле охотников и являлся чистым самоубийством без руководителя, который направлял бы их действия. Но руководитель теперь был. 

Я в национальном узбекском костюме — чапане, шароварах и двойном платке. Двойной потому что один платок завязывается наподобие шапочки, а второй надевают поверх его. Конечно, Узбекистан не такой как прежде, и, увы, невольно вспоминался фильм «Хамза» как женщин в Узбекистане заставляли снимать паранджу и мой злорадный смех, когда этого самого Хамзу, организатора так называемого освобождения женщин, забили камнями до смерти. Но что мешало принять меня за тихую девочку, которую воспитывали в строгости? 

Из больших колонок гремела странная переливчатая музыка, которая прерывалась глубоким баритоном, вещавшим странные вещи. Слушать этот голос было приятно, но слова, которые он говорил, внушали трепет своим кощунством. Это вкупе с той вездесущей жарой, как из парильни, от которой хотелось нырнуть в прохладный предбанник, вводило в состояние отупения. Раскалённое солнце жгло даже сквозь одежду, долина заросла лишь скудной травой и люди месили песок ногами. Там и сям стояли торговые ларьки с мороженым, напитками — и какой же это шабаш без огненной воды? — с алкоголем. Многие адепты уже успели нализаться до невменяемого состояния и, рассевшись на песке, распевали песни. Разодетые мужчины и женщины с затуманенными взорами и пьяными улыбками — следами качественной промывки мозгов — разговаривали, щедро рассыпая терминами, отдающими мистикой и вслух восхищались мудростью слов, доносящихся из колонок. Кто сказал, что будет легко? Терпи казак, атаманом будешь. 

Охотники смешались с массовкой, я держалась на краю — мне не придётся участвовать в бое, и как мне не зуделось рвануться в самую гущу — я должна просто стоять и наблюдать. Колдуны не должны были знать о секретном оружии охотников. 

Когда солнце встало в зените, Ибрагим сказал мне пора. Я закрыла глаза и перестроила восприятие. Люди и предметы исчезли, остались лишь одни поля и, кроме того, я как будто бы взлетела над полем боя. Мысленно отдала приказ всем охотникам развернуть поля и атаковать. Тут же на доселе спокойной местности началось нечто похожее на хаос — колдуны не ожидали одновременного и главное организованного нападения охотников, поэтому они понесли серьёзные потери. Я ничего не слышала и не видела, меня больше волновало пламя полей, и по неизвестному наитию, извечному знанию, по которому люди дышат, даже не зная, как называется процесс, перебрасывала силы, меняла позиции, помогала обходить ловушки. 

Колдуны тоже не лыком шиты и поняли, что если они не смогут сломать правильность боя, то они окончательно проиграют. Они организовались и направили удар в одну точку, чтобы сломать оборону. Я и с этим смогла бы справиться, если бы человеческий фактор... 

В ответ я решила перебросить группу младших охотников, но они отказались выполнять мой приказ. Когда я всё-таки и заставила их слушаться меня, было уже поздно — они не успели подготовиться к защите и их просто уничтожили. Тут же оборона рухнула как куриная скорлупа от неосторожного удара, и единственное решение, чтобы не увеличить число жертв — отступить. Тогда я, наконец, вернулась в реальность и увидела, что та группа младших охотников — из иудейского форта. Теперь мне стало понятно, в чем дело — они мне не доверяли и решили, что я их специально посылаю на смерть. 

— Это ты! Ты погубила их! — на меня тут же набросились их товарищи. 

И конечно никто не вспомнил, что мы до этого успешно вели бой и были близки к победе, и получается, те младшие охотники не безвинные жертвы моего произвола, а трусы, которые не только не только погибли сами, но и поставили под удар своих товарищей. И не они должны на меня бросаться, а сами опускать глаза, стыдясь за них. 

— Я не собираюсь перед вами оправдываться. Если бы они не стали артачиться, когда им отдали приказ, они не погибли бы столь глупой смертью, а нам бы не пришлось бегать по катакомбам. 

Нам попалась развилка, я впустила вперёд разведчика. В среднем проходе был тупик, остальные свободны. И почему-то не хотелось идти направо. Зверь зарычал, не пуская меня. 

— Идём налево! 

— Почему налево-то? Там проход частично завален! — возразили мне. 

Если у меня столько проблем с одним фортом, то, каково было пророку Мусе с целым народом? Неблагодарный, не проявляющий терпения к трудностям, очень любящий мирские блага и с упорством, достойного применения в усердии на пути Аллаха, сбивающийся с прямого пути. Кем же нужно быть, воочию увидев, как разверзается Красное море требовать у пророка сделать идола? Каким же надо быть неблагодарным, после того как Аллах избавил их от гнёта Фараона, накормил манной небесной и перепелами, передал им богатства египтян, постоянно проявлять непокорность по отношении к Нему? Если я возвожу навет — пускай прочтут Тору и хорошенько поразмыслят. 

— Я глава охотников или ты? Сказала налево — значит налево! 

— Дома будешь у себя мужем командовать! 

Собака лает только тогда, когда хозяин разрешает ей это. Нередко младшие охотники из христианского форта пытались проявить недружелюбие, но им хватало строгих взглядов старших товарищей, чтобы они успокоились, И сей цирк с правым и левым проходом — это было не просто попустительство старших охотников-евреев, это акция против меня, чтобы я выставила себя истеричной девчонкой, которая не имеет права быть главой охотников. 

Только нашли время играть в политические игры! Я прямо ощущала, как шуршат песчинки в песочных часах, отмеряющих время, данное на отступление, что песка в них практически не осталось. Ещё не слышала шум шагов, не чувствовала, как дрожит земля под ногами, но знала, что колдуны уже близко... 

— Бунт значит, — сказала я, нехорошо прищурившись, — хорошо. Можете идти хоть направо, хоть налево, хоть в задницу. Но если вы попадёте в беду — не рассчитывайте на мою помощь. Все остальные идут налево. 

— Я подтверждаю приказ Рахимы, — вышел вперёд ребе Аарон, — те, кто не с нами — могут идти, куда захотят, но потом им придётся прийти в синагогу на обстоятельный разговор. Устроили тут! Если прикажут «Иди в атаку» — значит пошёл в атаку, если прикажут «Умри» — значит должен пойти и умереть, а не спрашивать: «Почему я должен, слушаться мелкого писклявого жирдяя, который пороху не нюхал!» 

Иудейский форт поредел, что нас не слишком нас огорчило. По опыту лучше иметь десять средненьких, но слаженно работающих охотников, чем сотню профессионалов-одиночек. Было трудно лезть через камни — среди нас были раненые. 

— Если не секрет, то кто был мелким писклявым жирдяем? 

— Я, — усмехнулся раввин, — был типичным отличником — пухлый неуклюжий маменькин сынок. Никто меня не воспринимал всерьёз. И вдруг меня назначили главой форта! Мелкий писклявый жирдяй — это ещё самое вежливое, что я о себе слышал. Под конец я рыдал у ребе Исаака, умоляя снять меня с этой должности. 

— И он снял? 

— Не снял, да ещё пригрозил, что прикончит меня, если я откажусь. Суровый был мужик, я так и не понял, чем я так ему приглянулся. Но пришлось, стиснув зубы, завоёвывать авторитет. Я поэтому переживал за тебя, что тебе пришлось стать главой охотников. 

Мы были уже близки к выходу, когда услышали пронзительный крик: 

— Засада!!! 

Я спешно просмотрела пространство, выход перед нами был вполне безопасен, зато правый проход заканчивался тупиком. Теперь стал понятен коварный план колдунов — они завалили левый проход, но не полностью, в расчёте на то, что уставшее войско не захочет лезть через булыжники и пойдёт направо, а потом их просто-напросто нагнать и добить в тупике, потому что замкнутое пространство очень невыгодное место для обороны. Я слышала крики о помощи, но прикинула, что пока побежим обратно к развилке, перелезем через камни, пойдём направо — их к тому времени успеют перебить, а мы сами окажемся в ловушке. Надо было мамочку слушаться, мама ничего плохого не посоветует. 

— Мы что их бросим? 

В иудейском форте было готово подняться возмущение: 

— Кто хочет организовать спасательную операцию — вперёд и с песней. Остальные, надеюсь, сообразят, что мой отказ обоснован не на личной приязни-неприязни. 

Евреи приуныли — они вовсе не были глупыми и прекрасно понимали, чем для них может обернуться непослушание. Да что там понимали — имели перед глазами наглядный пример. 

***

— Человека убили!!! 

Посреди деревенской улицы валялся труп мужчины средних лет. Оставалось только удивляться наглости и неуловимости неизвестного, кто умудрился оставить тело таким образом, что никто этого не заметил. Хотя если речь идёт о колдунах, ничему удивляться не будешь. И точно — на груди ножом была вырезана надпись: «Готовьтесь к смерти. Ждём вас на том же месте». Не приходилось сомневаться, для кого это послание 

— Им не чужды театральные жесты, — неприязненно отметил ребе Аарон. 

— Что будем делать? — спросил отец Александр. 

— Сражаться, — мрачно ответила я, — только не удастся удрать через катакомбы как в прошлый раз. Я очень надеюсь, что на это раз иудейский форт не подведёт нас, — посмотрела в глаза раввину, — Ибрагим, как ты думаешь, что будут делать колдуны? 

— Думаю, постараются смять нас числом, — подумав, произнёс он, — в армии для успешной атаки нужно преимущество сил один к трём. 

— Значит, мне тоже придётся вступить в бой, — ответила я, — Это будет славная охота, хотя для многих она будет последней 

***

Истинный эмир — это не тот, то прячется за спинами своих солдат, а тот, кто идёт впереди армии, первым встречая врага, поэтому огромное войско колдунов не испугало меня, напротив, подзадорило меня. Я выбежала вперёд, убивая каждого колдуна, который встречался на моем пути, тратя на каждого несколько секунд. 

Это было сильное и будоражащее чувства ощущение — сражаться во всю силу, не замечая усталости и получаемых ран. Я чувствовала себя как гонщик, разогнавший болид на максимальную скорость. И пускай я могла разбиться на смерть, но у меня сломались внутренние тормоза, и я не испытывала какого-либо страха, наоборот мысль о возможной гибели придавала мне лихости. Был случай, когда у папы кончился бензин, и нам пришлось толкать автомобиль до заправки. Фактически, машину я толкала одна, потому что брат был слишком маленький, а о сестре и говорить не приходилось. Но тогда я испытывала азарт, смешанный со злостью — я девочка-подросток, смогла не только сдвинуть тяжёлый автомобиль, но и разогнать его так, что я шла за ним быстрым шагом. И пусть на следующий день у меня болели почки, но я смогла это сделать. Испуганно зарычал Зверь — а трусом он не был, вовсе нет. Во мне натянулась струна, которая была готова вот-вот порваться 

Я почувствовала жгучую боль в груди. Краем уха, услышав сухой хлопок, я поняла, что кто-то выстрелил мне в спину. Я не думала, что в моём войске найдётся предатель, и хотела повернуться, чтобы посмотреть тому в глаза, но только почувствовала себя так, словно из моего тела вынули все кости, и оно стало подобным бесформенному студню, из которого состоят медузы. Зачем это тело, этот тяжёлый скафандр из мяса и костей, который хотелось отбросить как тяжкий груз и воспарить вверх, но оно держало крепко. Понятия не имею, как я не упала сразу, но кто-то успел подхватить меня и оттащить с поля боя. Тут же крики, полные ненависти: «Не смей её трогать!!!» Но мне уже стало всё равно. 

***

Пробуждение было тяжким — никогда в жизни не потребляла алкоголь и не собираюсь, но вот представить ощущения какие испытывает алкоголик после тяжкого похмелья, теперь могла. Болела голова, всё тело ныло, словно меня долго и старательно били, хотелось застрелиться, лишь бы не двигаться, не вставать. Но у меня не было привычки, когда что-то болит, кому-то жаловаться, поэтому я могла пролежать так целую вечность, когда оказалось, что рядом был Ибрагим, который следил за моим состоянием. Он что-то проделал с моим полем, боль исчезла, но не полностью — болела грудная клетка в месте выстрела и всё ещё оставалась слабость. Заращение ран требовало энергии поля, которого сейчас было очень мало. Помню, как на следующий день после самого первого сражения в моей жизни, я пошла в деканат писать заявление об академическом отпуске, а ещё на следующий — убила колдуна. Глеб тогда ругался как сапожник, потому что у меня вся рубашка была в крови — открылись раны от осколков гранаты. Но лежать и ждать когда заживут раны, было для меня невыносимо. 

— Что произошло? 

— В тебя выстрелил Аарон, потом куда-то хотел унести, да мои ребята набросились на него. Чуть не убили на месте. Всё молол, что если бы он не выстрелил в тебя, то ты бы умерла и всё такое. 

Я сама задумалась, если охотник хочет кого-то убить, то он не промахнётся. Подобный выстрел вряд ли смог бы становить охотника, не то что бы убить — пуля прошла через правое лёгкое. Да и тревожное рычание Зверя не стоило забывать. 

— Приведите его, я выслушаю то, что он скажет. 

— Но ты ещё не в форме! 

— Если он предатель, то стоит разобраться с ним как можно скорее, а если он невиновен — то снять с него все обвинения 

Привели связанного Аарона, подгоняя его довольно болезненными тычками, которые он стоически терпел. Ибрагим приподнял меня, усадив меня в полусидящем положении. Было что-то трагикомическое — эмир, который от слабости не мог даже, должен был решить его судьбу. 

— Зачем ты сделал это, Аарон? 

Он ответил мне, смотря мне прямо в глаза: 

— Потому что на моей памяти так погибло несколько охотников — они, сражаясь на пределах собственных возможностей, умирали от истощения поля. 

— Ты несёшь полную чушь! Как можно не суметь остановиться, если ты дошёл до предела? Ты просто хотел убить её! 

— Замолчи, Рашид! Я действительно ощущала, что если я так дальше буду сражаться, то свалюсь с разрывом сердца, но не могла остановиться. Ты ведь для этого выстрелил в меня, Аарон? 

— Да. Я неопасно ранил тебя, чтобы боль вынудила тебя остановиться. 

— Хорошо. Освободите его. 

— Но… 

— Я сказала освободить его. Поверьте, пусть со стороны выглядит ужасно то, что я лежу с дыркой в груди, но могло быть намного и намного хуже. Аарон принял единственное правильное решение 

Когда все покинули помещения, я спросила: 

— Мы победили? 

— Да. Мы переловили всех колдунов, — я замолчала, обдумывая одну мысль. 

— Ибрагим, когда я смогу пойти к президенту? 

— Тебе нельзя пользоваться своим полем. Но пойти можешь хоть завтра. 

— Куй железо пока горячо. Пока другая секта не вышла с ним на связь, мы должны намекнуть, что с нами не стоит связываться. 

***

Президент Узбекистана читал доклад председателя СНБ. Ему несколько дней подряд снился дурной сон, как белая волчица с голубыми глазами нападает на него, чтобы порвать ему глотку, но каждый раз на самом страшном месте он просыпался в холодном поту. Вести от председателя тоже нельзя назвать хорошими — что-то происходило, но он не мог понять, что. Чего стоил загадочный случай, когда неизвестный умудрился проникнуть в участок, избить милиционера до полусмерти, а потом спокойно уйти? И избитый наотрез отказывался говорить, кто это был. Но неужели это _они_? Но он же выполнял все их договорённости! 

— У нас ЧП! Кто-то вырубил электричество во всём здании! 

— Это что за безобразие! Я президент или бабулька в старом доме, где постоянно вылетают пробки?! Почему вы не можете организовать нормальную работу? 

Президент ещё не успел закончить чихвостить начальника хозяйственной части, как двери кабинета широко распахнулись, впуская девушку с бледным, суровым лицом в голубом платке и шедшего рядом с ней мужчину. 

— Я же сказал никого не пускать! Как вы посмели зайти без моего приглашения? Выпроводить их немедленно! 

— Хорош правитель, правда? — в голосе неизвестной слышалось глубокое презрение, — халиф Умар ибн Хаттаб запрещал своим наместникам ставить деревянные двери, а тут не то, что к президенту — к знатному чинуше запросто так не подойдёшь. Прежде чем выпроваживать, ты сначала задай такой вопрос — как мы вообще здесь оказались? 

У девушки были жуткие холодные глаза существа прилетевшего с другой планеты. Она была в сильном гневе, но её гнев был подобен ледяным порывам метели, застрянешь посреди неё — замёрзнешь насмерть. Охранники немедленно подошли к ним. Девушка даже плечом не повела. 

— Займись ими, — приказала она мужчине. Тот проделал какие-то манипуляции, и верные церберы упали без сознания. Та выступила вперёд. Президента затрясло от её взгляда — его обуял нечеловеческий, иррациональный ужас. Ибрагим только поморщился — у всемогущего правителя Узбекистана руки тряслись как у алкоголика с похмелья, из горла вырывались нечленораздельные звуки, а больше всего ему хотелось отвести взгляд от страшных глаз, но он физически не этого сделать. 

— Ты надеялся, что твоя воины, деньги и положение защитят тебя от предопределения Аллаха? Но вот я сейчас могу сделать с тобой всё что захочу. Я могу убить тебя прямо сейчас. Я могу сделать так, чтобы ты всю оставшуюся жизнь испытывал невыносимую боль и тебе бы не помогли никакие обезболивающие. Но я не стану делать ни того, ни другого, дабы не облегчать тебе участь в последующей жизни. Но я могу сделать так, чтобы твоя совесть ежечасно, ежеминутно напоминала тебе обо всех твоих преступлениях, и ты не сможешь заглушить её голос. Ты будешь мечтать сойти с ума, но не тебе не будет этого дано. 

— Что... что ты от меня хочешь? — прохрипел президент. 

Рахима ненавидела в тот момент так сильно, что она, не задумываясь, достала свой верный пистолет. Лицо исказилось в ужасной гримасе и больше всего напоминало звериный оскал, а темно-синие глаза были холодны как горный лёд. Президент заскулил от ужаса, увидев её сходство с волчицей из кошмарных снов. Девушку трясло от ярости, но пистолет был твёрдо направлен в лоб. 

— Что я хочу? — слова произносились с запозданием, словно ей было трудно разговаривать на человеческом языке, — твоей смерти. Я хочу скорее отправить тебя к пытке могилы, когда она сожмётся так, что рёбра войдут друг в друга, когда она заполнится огнём, змеями и скорпионами… 

— Не убивай его! — закричал Ибрагим, в ответ его смерили таким взглядом, что он безвольно шарахнулся в угол. 

Но происходило нечто странное — Рахима, до этого неотрывно смотревшая на президента, вдруг обратила взгляд к стене. 

— Нет, я убью его! Нет… 

Проходила минута за минутой, но Рахима так и не выстрелила, более того, рука, державшая пистолет, стала подрагивать, словно девушка боролась с собой. Президент поседел именно в этот момент, когда решалось — убьёт, не убьёт. Но она, наконец, опустила пистолет: 

— Я требую, чтобы ты прекратил преследования учёных, если они будут искать спасение в России. Иначе я не пожалею сил и времени, чтобы устроить тебе подобие Ада при жизни, а сам Джаханнам 7 покажет тебе Аллах, но только заглянешь ли в него или будешь гореть в обжигающем огне — зависит только от тебя. И да, можешь не пытаться _натравить на нас колдунов,_ им сейчас точно не до тебя. 

Когда в Рахиме не осталось ничего сверхъестественного, она выглядела лишь донельзя уставшим человеком. Недавнее представление отняло у неё много сил и не только и не столько душевных. 

— Почему ты не выстрелила? — спросил Ибрагим 

— Не скажу, — ответила она, — считай, нашлись весомые аргументы не убивать его. 

Ибрагим не мог найти объяснения многим вещам — тетрадь со странным сном колдуна про ледяной и огненный меч. Уникальная интуиция, чутьё на опасность, невероятное даже для охотников на колдунов. И да, когда она гневалась, в ней проявлялось что-то волчье. Но если раньше она напоминала переярка, волка-подростка, то теперь это был матёрый вожак, которому подчиняется вся его стая. И отсутствующий взгляд в стену, непонятные слова «Нет, я убью его!», словно она спорила с невидимым собеседником, который, в конце концов, убедил её. 

  


1 Иджтихад — старание, усердие. В шариате труд, усердие в вынесении правовых предписаний и решение различных религиозных проблем или вопросов на основании аятов Корана, хадисов, кыяса и иджмы. Учёный, который занимается иджтихадом, называется муджтахидом. Он должен иметь обширные познания и отвечать определённым нравственным критериям, принятым в религии 

2 Мункар и Накир — ангелы могилы, которые являются к умершему человеку непосредственно после смерти, и начинают с ним первые расспросы относительно его веры и деяний в земной жизни 

3 Тандыр — печь-жаровня, мангал особого вида для приготовления пищи у народов Азии 

4 Кяфир — неверный, неблагодарный, скрывающий, не признающий истины, не верующий в существование или единство Аллаха 

5 Отступник 

6 Каков привет таков и ответ. (Перевод с латыни) 

7 Ад 


	4. Chapter 4

По приезду из Узбекистана я узнала неприятную новость — оказывается я в списках кандидатов на отчисление. И если думаете, что охотнику на колдунов в плане мирских вещей нечего опасаться, то глубоко ошибаетесь. Хорошо лишь в том плане, что я могу спокойно не спать по несколько суток, без особого труда запоминаю даже самые трудные параграфы из учебника, да ещё по полю вычислить, когда препод в благодушном настроении и может запросто так поставить зачёт, а когда он собирается, злой и голодный, в лаборантскую пить чай с конфетами, и что лучше всего в этот момент не трогать, а то огребёшь по полной. Да ещё какая-то секта активизировалась и не скажешь ведь — колдуны, идите в баню, я сессию сдаю. Вот и бегала как электровеник, укушенный бешеной собакой — из общежития на объект, с объекта — в универ, с универа снова на объект, потом в общежитие, где, злорадно шелестя листами, меня ждали конспекты, тетради с лабораторными работами, учебники. В общем, получила свою дозу адреналина, кортизола, глюкокортикоидов и прочих гормонов стресса. Разумеется, никто нас не собирался оставлять в покое и поэтому нас послали на практику в заповедник — всё-таки студенты-биологи. Опять же было легче в том, что достаточно мне было увидеть поле какого-либо растения или животного — и потом я его спокойно найду даже с закрытыми глазами, поэтому невольно стала ищейкой нашего отряда. Приходилось заливать про почки-цветочки и типичные места произрастания. Но так, в свободное время от поисков растений для коллекции гербария, я наслаждалась красотами природы. 

Всё стало относительно стабильно в том плане, что одна охота ничем не отличалась от другой, но так меня могли и посреди ночи выдернуть из кровати — появились мобильные телефоны, и неизвестно, радоваться этому или нет. Последней сессии так же сполна хватило, чтобы не хотеть впредь затягивать до крайней. Но в последнее время возникло ощущение, что моя жизнь превратилась в крысиные бега, в которой я совершаю бесконечные, бесцельные, обречённые на провал действия, вот Зверь на меня рычит, хотя он вовсе не любитель бездеятельного отдыха. Он хотел выйти в лес и повыть на луну, учитывая то, что со своим Зверем я неразлучна, выйти в лес и выть на луну хотелось мне. 

— Что ты дурью маешься? — спросила соседка. 

— Ничем я не маюсь. 

— Я вижу, что у тебя душа не на месте. Мой тебе совет — заведи себе парня! 

— Чего??? 

— Ну, замуж тогда выйди, раз ты такая щепетильная. 

— Ничего, что я учусь? 

— Ой, да ладно, не строй из себя заучку! Между прочим, многие не только замуж вышли, но и ребёнка настрогали. 

А ещё успели побывать в гинекологическом кресле и некоторые — не один раз. 

Господни знаки — в том, то создал Творец для вас родную кровь,  
Жён — да живёте в сочетаньи, Он поселил у вас любовь.  
Воздвиг Он милость между вами десницей праведной Своей,  
И в этом — знамение Божье для размышляющих людей.1

Разумеется, в человеке заложена потребность иметь семью, и во что он эту потребность превращает — это полное безобразие. Видимо и моей волчице захотелось найти себе пару, чтобы вместе выть на луну. 

Но вопрос семьи для охотника является одним из сложных. Охотник на колдунов есть потенциальный смертник, в этом бою не убили — так в следующем убьют, и кто позаботится о семье в случае его смерти? Вопрос безопасности — если колдуны узнают о семье охотника, то будь уверен — они никого не пожалеют, уж Ибрагим может в этом уверить, да ваш слуга покорный тоже на себе испытал это. Вопрос доверия — говорить ли, что ты охотник на колдунов, смогут они нормально воспринять это? Поэтому многие предпочитали не заводить семью, но Ибрагим ни на кого не давил в этом вопросе, пусть каждый решает для себя, что для него лучше. Среди охотников в христианском и иудейском форте были и женщины, они просто выходили замуж за охотников. 

Я глава охотников, а любой охотник, хочу ли того или нет, является моим подчинённым. Помню, что Ибрагим пытался не дать убить Ислама Каримова, но не мог этому воспрепятствовать, потому что не мог мне сопротивляться. Муж в семье должен быть руководителем, а жена подчиняться ему. Да, это звучит дико, многие возмутятся «я должна во всём слушаться мужа?!». Мы воспитали слабых мужчин, которые не протестуют против главенствующего положения женщин, и вполне уютно чувствуют за спиной своей супруги. Да и жене весело командовать парадом при бесхребетном муже. Но это только на первых порах. Когда появляются дети, которых нужно кормить, поить, одевать, ещё если заработок жены является основным источником дохода, становится очень даже грустно. Вот тогда понятно, как это плохо, когда мужчина не выполняет своего предназначения. 

Однажды, когда я пила чай у Ибрагима, он словно между делом заметил: 

— Почему бы тебе не выйти замуж? 

Нет, чай я не расплескала, но чашка остановилась на полпути. 

— Вы что все сговорились что ли? 

— Я ни с кем не сговаривался. Ты не хочешь разве? 

С ним я могла быть откровенной: 

— Было бы неплохо, да за кого? Охотников исключаю сразу. 

— Не-охотники? 

— Учитывая, что большинство даже в глаза мне спокойно смотреть не могут, если я без очков. И да вместо любви, детишек, кучи родственников, будешь лишь трястись вечерами, гадая, вернётся ли жена с очередного боя. И однажды она не вернётся. 

— Что ты думаешь о Фархаде? 

Я довольно редко пересекалась с ним, знала, Фархад занимался преподаванием шариатских наук у охотников на колдунов, следовательно, за него можно было не бояться. Раньше учителем был Ибрагим, но у него не получалось сделать так, чтобы занятия проходили систематически. К тому же получение знания требовало от ученика усердия, терпения, и что немаловажно — времени, которого у Ибрагима не было. 

— Что у нас одинаковые фамилии? 

— Нет, я помню, что он не испугался, когда ты сняла очки. И он вполне спокойно воспринял существование охотников на колдунов. 

«Зверь?». Зверь молчал, оценивая его. Я не услышала от него презрительного рычания, говорившего о слабости человека. 

— Подумаешь насчёт Фархада? 

— Вы серьёзно, Ибрагим? 

— Так подумаешь, нет? — сыграл бровями на лице нечто невообразимое. 

— Подумаю, ин шэ Аллах. 

— Вот и отлично, — он загадочно улыбнулся. Я про себя вздохнула, — никому не удастся постигнуть то, что происходит у него в голове. Что он на этот раз задумал — непонятно… 

Когда я была маленькой, я очень любила смотреть передачи про животных. Мне не надо было никаких мультиков, только различные звери на фоне природы. Лучше детских сказок для меня были произведения Виталия Бианки, Михаила Пришвина, Эрнеста Сетон-Томпсона или просто энциклопедии с цветными картинками. Я знала, что муфлон — это горный баран, кеа — хищный попугай, живущий в горах Новой Зеландии, кабарга — олень, из которого получают мускус. 

Знала, что волки — однолюбы и создают пары на всю жизнь. Мой Зверь был волчицей, и, очевидно, она уже выбрала себе пару. 

«Ты уверена?» 

Молчание. 

«Что, если мне не нравится Фархад?». 

Рычание — да как ты смеешь? Мне не нравится, когда отрезают пути к отступлению. Хотя, чего я вру, Фархад мне нравился. В том и заключалось коварство в способности видеть поля, что даже если не всматриваешься специально, тут актуальна поговорка: меньше знаешь — крепче спишь, всё равно многие нелицеприятные вещи бросаются в глаза. Со временем учишься абстрагироваться, но это не делает общение более приятным. Это как привести профессионального хирурга на балет — где все видят «Лебединое озеро», он увидит лишь напряжённые мышцы и пляшущие сухожилия. Не было того неприятного расхождения между внешним обликом и тем, что видишь на самом деле. У него же даже недостатки не были раздражающими, скорее они как потёртая обложка у любимой книги. 

Он был бы превосходным женихом, если бы не один недостаток — он был беден. Нет, не потому что он был бездельником, напротив, Фархад умный и работящий и мог бы неплохо зарабатывать. Это был его сознательный выбор, потому что он хотел посвятить себя поиску знаний, и бедность его выражалась в том, что он не страдал вещизмом и имел вещей не больше, чем необходимо в жизни. 

Сначала поехала я, Фархад вслед за мной, некоторое время спустя. Мы не имели никаких прав друг на друга, были чужими, и чтобы ему не пришлось ютиться где-нибудь, пока я устроюсь и, наконец, приглашу его. Родители были безумно рады видеть меня после долгой разлуки, брат и сестра тоже. Идрис и Адиля изрядно подросли. Но далее не всё пошло гладко. Мама и папа были в восторге от его нравственности, манеры вести разговор, да и просто приятно находиться рядом с праведным человеком. Но когда речь пошла о финансовых вопросах, Фархад не стал ни сердиться, ни возмущаться, хотя ему это было крайне неприятно, и, будучи умным человеком, понимал, куда ветер дует. Дальше разговор не клеился, и когда он ушёл, мама припёрла меня к стенке, прямо у вмятины на арке. С этой вмятиной связана неприятный случай, а именно что мама любила украшать дом, с боем доставала те или иные вещи, а потом с ревнительностью дракона охраняла их. И не дай Бог поцарапать или хоть как-то повредить их! С тех пор у меня идиосинкразия на людей, которые трясутся над добром, как Кощей Бессмертный над златом. Однажды я мыла пол, резко выпрямилась и со всей дури ударилась затылком об арку. Прилетела мама и начала стенать, что такие очереди отстояла, чтобы достать, а я, видите ли, вмятину сделала. Тогда я чувствовала себя так, словно меня оскальпировали. Провела рукой по ушибленному месту, а там кровь... Хвала Аллаху это был просто сильный ушиб. Но осадочек остался — я чуть череп не проломила, а на меня ещё и наорали, что арку испортила. 

— Это значит, нет? 

— Да, — ответил папа. 

— И вы даже не подумаете? 

— Да. 

— Отлично, — я была главой охотников. Неизвестно чья злая воля выбрала меня на эту должность, но я эмоции умела держать под контролем. Не стала вести себя как пятнадцатилетка, которой родители запрещают встречаться с единственной любовью. Помню, как будучи маленькой ревела из-за какой-то мелочи и мне сказали: «Никогда не бывает так, как ты захочешь». Урок позволил избежать мне множества бесполезных слёз, ну не бывает так, как ты хочешь, хоть лбом треснись. Или затылком. Ну, захотела выйти замуж за Фархада, ну не понравился он моим родителям и они сказали «нет». Не смертельно же это! 

Или нет? 

— Ладно, я его догоню и скажу, что пусть он не рассчитывает на женитьбу. 

— Инша Аллах, — напоминая, добавила мама. Но мне не хотелось это повторять. Не хотелось, чтобы Аллах так захотел. Вдруг мне стало душно. Мне было тяжко находиться здесь, хотелось выбежать на улицу и идти, куда глаза глядят. Видимо, мои родители что-то почувствовали, потому что папа обеспокоено спросил: 

— У тебя всё в порядке? 

— В полном, — в голос прорвалась малая толика холода, в которую превратилась моя душа. Но даже этого хватило. Не желая с ними разговаривать, я выбежала на улицу. 

Я быстро нашла Фархада. Тот был встревожен и опечален, но старался не показывать этого, видя, что мне тоже не лучше. 

— Что тебе сказали родители? 

— Сам догадаешься? — я устала перед всеми делать вид, что у меня хорошо, улыбаться, когда хочется лезть на стенку от отчаянья. 

— Ты до сих пор скрываешься под маской. 

Постулат субъективного идеализма — сознание определяет бытие я вижу стул не потому что он передо мной, а стул передо мной, потому что я его вижу. Морок особенно хорошо срабатывает на людях, привыкших самообманываться и видящих то, что желают видеть... но встречаются и те, кто хоть и не могут проникнуть сквозь морок, но прекрасно чувствуют, что их обманывают. Такой была Айнура, такой есть Фархад. 

— Понимаешь, что скрытая правда — родная сестра лжи? 

— Понимаю, — признала я смиренно, — но как ты себе это представляешь? Я — охотник на колдунов. 

— Я же тебе поверил. 

— У тебя не было выхода. 

Фархад кратко взглянул на небо. Небо посерело, кое-где раздавались раскаты грома. 

— Конечно, бывает ложь во спасение, но желая уберечь близких, мы скрываем от них правду, что приводит к более худшим последствиям, чем, если бы сказали горькую правду изначально. Это как, не желая делать больно, не резать загноившийся палец, это приводит к тому, что инфекция распространяется по всей руке, приводя к гангрене. 

Доверие — такая странная штука. Мне сказала покойная Муаззам: «что мне легче пожаловаться на свои проблемы бомжу на улице, чем своим близким. Да бомжу чхать на твои беды, но хотя бы не так обидно. Хуже всего, если такое же равнодушие проявляют твои близкие». 

— Думаешь, они смогут это принять? 

— Но ты ведь не узнаешь, смогут ли они это принять, если не попытаешься сказать правду. 

— Ты бы рассказал своим родителям? 

Фархад горько усмехнулся — о его родителях я была наслышана. 

— Не знаю. У тебя хорошие родители, но до тех пор, пока они не будут знать правды, они будут относиться как к тому, за кого ты себя выдаёшь — к молодой студентке, которая ничего не знает о жизни и которую нужно оберегать. 

— Нет. 

— Что нет? 

— Это мои родители, поэтому я ничего не скажу, — я несколько раз смаргиваю, чтобы убрать пелену натёкших слёз. Зверь надрывно выл, но я была тверда в своём решении, — зачем тебе жена-смертница? Ты ещё найдёшь себе хорошую жену, может быть не одну. 

— Ты мне нужна, мне не надо кого-либо другой. 

— Фархад, не надо! — зачем он это делает? Мне и так больно! 

— Я люблю тебя ради Аллаха, — Фархаду было плохо, но он держался, чтобы не делать мне хуже, показывая свою слабость. Даже сейчас он думал о себе в последнюю очередь. 

— Уходи, — на землю упали первые капли дождя. Раскаты стали ещё громче. Я отвернулась и побрела по улице. А дождь постепенно набирал силу, превращался в полновесный ливень. Он гладил лицо тысячами ласковых ладоней, смывая слёзы. 

Я шла, не разбирая дороги, пока не пришла в парк. Фархад давал мне нечто важное и фактом существования — не столько общение с праведным человеком, сколько важное осознания того, что я не холодное орудие, несущее смерть врагам, я — живой человек, созданный для того, чтобы любить и быть любимым. 

Ну, казалось, подумаешь, родителям этот жених не угодил, выйдешь замуж за другого, ещё лучшего. Но на деле это оказалось так больно, словно от души отрывали какую-то очень важную часть для неё. Душа, прячась от этой боли, покрывалась льдом, и я снова чувствовала, как во мне, умирает человек. 

Конечно, никто не обещал, что меня ожидает сплошное счастье. Как она сказала: «Жизнь трудная у тебя будет, много горя придётся пережить. Будешь всю жизнь бороться со злом и умрёшь не своей смертью. Не для себя ты будешь жить, а для других»? 

У меня не было эгоистичного желания умереть, потому что слишком многим я была должна. Я буду жить, чтобы сражаться, но это не значит, что я буду хотеть жить, стремиться выжить, несмотря ни на что. 

Но неужели ради этого Аллах оставил меня жить, когда даже врачи не надеялись на моё выздоровление? Столько раз вырывал меня из лап смерти — ради этого? 

На скамейке развалилась девушка в чёрном хиджабе. Я набросилась и стала кричать на неё, надрывая голос. Прохожие смотрели на меня как на умалишённую, потому что её видела только я. В моих несчастьях никто не виноват, но мне нужен был объект, на котором надо сорвать злость. 

Она никак не реагировала на мои оскорбления: 

— Счастья захотелось? Семьи, детей, каждый вечер ждать мужа с работы? 

— Что в этом такого? Да, именно этого я и хочу! 

— Отлично. Тогда иди и расскажи родителям, кто ты на самом деле. 

— Вот и расскажу! 

— Расскажи. Найди работу. Вступи в брак. Заведи детей. Следуй моде. Веди себя нормально. Ходи по тротуару. Смотри телевизор. Соблюдай законы. Откладывай на старость. И повторяй за мной «Я свободен». 

— Почему это для меня должно стать концом? 

— Потому что аскеза — это непривязанность к вещам, а не отсутствие их. Можно не иметь ничего, но при этом не быть аскетом. 

— Но меня это каким боком касается? 

— Что можно рядовому — запрещено для генерала. 

Дождь-то оказывается не тёплый, а ледяной, и одежда неприятно липнет к телу и висит тяжёлыми доспехами, вот только мне безразлично. Вот так сходят с ума. Нет, не начинают вопить как бесноватые и ловить зелёных чёртиков. 

Просто происходящее начинает восприниматься по-другому, а то и вовсе извращённо, что по идее я должна клацать зубами, а на самом деле стою под студёным ливнем как под тёплым душем. 

Нет, не тогда сошла с ума, когда попала в больницу с непонятной болезнью. Тогда я пыталась притворяться нормальной. Я сошла с ума, когда я впервые взглянула на себя в зеркало. Как сейчас помню — произошло раздвоение личности: прежняя Рахима, юная беззаботная девушка и новая Рахима, вступавшая в свои владения уверенным шагом победителя, и своим смехом возвещая свою власть. Прежняя Рахима испугалась и сгинула навсегда. 

Во мне ломались прежние ценности, всё, что казалось значимым — обесценивалось. Всё рушилось, как яичная скорлупа. Но только сейчас осознала это. Я и сейчас улыбаюсь, и на улице слишком холодно, чтобы подолгу задерживаться на одном месте, иначе бы они узрели девушку, промокшую до нитки, по губам которой блуждала безумная улыбка. 

Я охотник на колдунов. Только охотник может понять, что это звучит как жуткое проклятие. И я не смогу сказать родителям, кем я являюсь на самом деле. 

Я не выйду замуж за Фархада. Наверно никогда уже не смогу стать его женой — потому что охотники на колдунов своей смертью не умирают. У меня не будет семьи. У меня не будет детей. У меня не будет ничего. 

Я не смогла стать врачом. Я так и не сказала родителям, что бросила медфак, да и на биофаке учусь через пень-колоду. И я не смогу закончить университет. 

И вообще жизнь не удалась. Поверьте, и от меньшего люди впадали в отчаяние и кончали жизнь самоубийством. 

В школе, в институте — везде учат приобретать. Хотя лучше всего учить искусство терять, потому что всё приходит и всё уходит. Когда Рахима, жена пророка Айуба попросила его помолиться об исцелении, тот ответил, что ему после восьмидесяти лет мира и благополучия стыдно о чём-либо. И вот её тёзка учится постигать искусство терять. В Коране Аллах сказал: 

Вам испытанья Божьи — голод и неотвязный тёмный страх,  
Душевный сумрак, недостаток в богатстве дома и плодах.  
Но ты обрадуй терпеливых, сказавших под пятою зла:  
«Принадлежим Творцу, вернёмся к Нему — на суд за все дела!». 

Человек по натуре больше склонен брать и это естественно. Если обезьяна не схватится за ветку — она упадёт и разобьётся. Если тигр не будет охотиться — он умрёт от голода. И даже если человеческий младенец не будет плакать — говорят же: дитя не плачет — мать не разумеет. 

Но это всё равно, что завести ребёнка в игровую комнату, где полно игрушек. Забрать его оттуда весьма проблематично, потому что он не хочет отдавать игрушки и приходится чуть ли не силой их отбирать. Собственно, в этом закавыка — можно играть в эти игрушки, сколько захочется, но их нельзя забрать и унести домой. 

Я — тот самый ребёнок, который стоит посреди пустой комнаты. 

Я — Рахима этого времени, постигающая искусство терять. 

Я — стриж, которая ползёт к краю обрыва. Чтобы стрижу взлететь, ему нужно упасть в пропасть, потому что у него слишком длинные крылья и короткие лапы. 

Потерять всё, чтобы обрести многое. 

Упасть, чтобы взлететь. 

Суфизм возник как противопоставление излишней привязанности к земному миру и цель его — избавиться от оков влечения к материальному и приблизиться к Богу. Я не суфист, но я поняла, почему они кружатся в танце. Я тоже пустилась в странный танец под дождём, взмахивая тяжёлыми полами одежды. 

Я приняла решение. Стёрла память своим родителям обо мне. Стёрла память Фархаду, он остался жить в моём родном городе. Надеюсь, он нашёл хорошую жену. 

***

Мне снился бредовый сон, но бред очень красивый. По фиолетовому небу плыло лиловое солнце, на лугу, на котором росла стеклянная трава голубого цвета, неслись огненные кони. Кони были пугливые и пускались в галоп при любом резком движении, а трава при этом звенела как хрусталь. Я сама на коне, а в руке была плеть из струи воды. Вода постоянно перетекала, сохраняя форму. 

Чу, передо мной полчища врагов! Во сне ничему не удивляешься — ни тому, что не умея скакать на лошади, держалась как заправская всадница, ни тому, что не было страха, только переполняющая меня сила, которая требовала выхода. Я крикнула «Аллаху Акбар!» и хлестнула плетью, который разлетелся на радужные брызги. Не успели капли осесть на землю, а мой конь понёсся на встречу врагам. Я обрушилась на них как смерч и крушила их своим мечом, не зная усталости. 

Но вдруг врагов не стало. Я оглянулась и увидела утёс, за которым что-то полыхало. Я снова изо всех сил ударила кнутом. Конь помчался как ветер, едва касаясь ногами земли, я пригнулась в предчувствии прыжка. Конь доскакал до края утёса и прыгнул прямо в этот свет. Я выпрямилась и почувствовала себя так, словно у меня выросли крылья. Да, это был полёт, чувство абсолютной свободы... 

Мягкий толчок, будто бы я летела на большой птице, а не на коне неизвестно с какой высоты. Я спрыгнула с коня и отпустила его — путь закончен и наши дороги разошлись. 

Невероятно красивый сад — зелень, зелень кругом зелень, настоящий зелёный океан! Ветки деревьев гнулись от тяжести плодов, подобным драгоценным камням. На тропинке рассыпаны сапфиры, рубины, изумруды, которые на земле стоили огромное состояние, здесь же валялись как галька под ногами. Мириады и мириады бабочек, над которыми порхали бабочки, с такой причудливой окраской крыльев, что любой бы натуралист съел бы свой сачок, чтобы иметь в коллекции хотя бы одну из них. Я осталась бы здесь навсегда. На мою руку сел волнистый попугайчик. Что-то ласково ворковал и вдруг как цапнет за палец! 

— Ты чего кусаешься? 

— Тебе здесь рано находиться, — ответил попугайчик ясным детским голосом. 

— Как сюда вернуться? 

Попугайчик важно так нахохлился, будто собирался изречь мировую истину. Это выглядело так потешно, что я не удержалась от смеха. Попугайчик обиделся и снова куснул меня за палец. 

— Я тебе ничего не скажу! 

— Да ладно тебе не вредничай. Что ты хотел мне сказать? 

— Секрет в победах есть один – 

Используй и сразись. 

Не можешь тигра победить – 

Сам в тигра превратись. 

Ночь. Как всегда, половина фонарей не горит, ЖКХ вовсю бездельничает, рассчитывая, что кому-то надоест, и он сам влезет на столб и поменяет фонарь. Сон хоть и не был кошмаром, но вызывал неясное чувство тревоги. В моей душе родился сильнейший протест. Мне захотелось кричать во весь голос «Эй вы там наверху, я не хочу умирать! Слышите не-хо-чу!!!». Стоп. Я перевела дух. 

Это нормально — время от времени испытывать такие настроения. Охотник на колдунов тоже живой человек и склонен ко всяким слабостям. Только эти настроения нужно замечать и пресекать, не стоит в таких вопросах давать послабления. 

Искусство терять, не забывай об этом. 

Зверь куда-то гнал меня, беспрерывно рыча. Я бежала, ожидая опасности. И это оно... Я содрогнулась от омерзения. У него было неправильное поле. Это ещё мягко сказано — поле представлено множеством непрерывно извивающихся щупалец. И это существо — язык не поворачивался назвать человеком — умудрялось жить, хотя с дефектами меньше, этого мало кто выживает. Вот они какие — живые мертвецы, кошмар наяву. 

Этот урод заметил меня и выкинул одно их щупалец. Я легко блокировала удар, но тут же в разные точки моего поля понеслись другие щупальца. Поняв, что я не смогу защититься от всех щупалец разом, я шагнула вперёд и со всех сил ударила по уроду. 

Надо бы подойти к трупу, но у меня настолько сильное нежелание, что не смогла себя пересилить. К тому же вряд ли он носил с собой паспорт, а уж тем более не мог рассказать, кто такой и откуда пришёл. Я достала мобильный телефон. 

***

До памятной встречи с уродом меня беспокоил тот факт, что из Казани исчезли колдуны. Не затаились, а именно покинули город. Их что-то испугало... или они что-то задумали? 

Стало понятно, что. Уроды выискивали людей с даром видения полей и нападали на них, а колдуны исчезли, видимо потому, что эти существа не различали колдунов и охотников. Это были бездумные машины уничтожения, самые настоящие зомби. Они когда-то были живыми людьми, но теперь превратились в ходячие трупы, способные без устали бродить по городу в поисках своей жертвы. Если их станет слишком много... Уже появилось несколько убитых охотников. Ибрагим запретил своему форту прогулки по городу, лишь несколько опытных старших охотников, бродя по улицам тщетно пытаясь найти разгадку 

Я стояла на остановке. Было множество людей, в том числе и тех, кого нельзя заподозрить в антисоциальных действиях, но поля выдавали их с головой. Одна девушка имела характерные повреждения, присущие тем, кто длительно употреблял сильнодействующие препараты, но не для лечения — наркоманка. Она смотрела вокруг голодным взглядом, прикидывая, как заработать на очередную дозу. Удивительно, как она жива до сих пор, ведь достаточно неосторожного действия на поле, чтобы убить её. Как только подумала об этом, как её поле стало распадаться как яичная скорлупа. Меня осенило, как колдунам удавалось расщепить поле, не убив при этом человека — достаточно им просто давать наркотики, и они сами с радостью разрушат тело, а заодно и поле, сделав его нестабильным. Небольшие манипуляции — и при очередной ломке поле разрушится. 

Я подхватила её на руки и потащила к такси. 

— Наркоша что ли? — неприязненно отметил таксист. У него глаз намётанный — ему нужно знать, кто может дать чаевые, а кто может ножик к горлу приставить. 

— Я добавлю сверх цены. 

Я пыталась собрать нечто целое из того месива, которое представляло её поле, но ощущала себя как хирург, которому на операционный стол привезли суповой набор, бывший когда-то человеком. И тот думает, а не проще ему позволить умереть, ведь если даже он выживет, то он или скоро умрёт в страшных муках от боли, или останется беспомощным калекой. 

— Алло, Ибрагим. Я нашла информатора, только советую поспешить — долго он не протянет. 

Таксисту было плевать, только что я выгребла весь кошелёк и даже если бы я повезла наркоманку убить и закопать её за городом, он бы и ухом не повёл. За ними не приезжает скорая помощь, их не берут таксисты, милиция не проявляет к ним жалости, люди презирают их и боятся подходить к ним близко — никто не даст гарантию, что наркоман не попытается наброситься на них и отобрать деньги. 

— Приводить в сознание? — спросила я, когда Ибрагим помог мне дотащить её до дивана. 

— Давай. 

Я воздействовала на зону, отвечающую за сознание, и девушка очнулась. Хотя принять её за девушку можно только со спины и то при плохом зрении. Грязная одежда, давно немытые волосы, сбившиеся в сальные патлы, лицо с припухшими веками и кругами под глазами, как у алкоголички с синяками и ссадинами, зубы превратились в гнилые пеньки, руки в локтевом суставе были полностью исколоты. Ибрагим постелил простыню, перед тем как положить её на диван, да и я сама поняла, что первым делом как вернусь домой — перестираю всю одежду, которая на мне была. 

— Что со мной? Где я? 

— Ты у меня в квартире — начал Ибрагим, — не знаю, поймёшь ты или нет, но кроме предметов существуют их энергетические поля. Они не видны невооружённым взглядом, но есть люди, способные видеть их. 

Она чувствовала себя плохо, её знобило. Наркоманка не могла спокойно лежать на месте, она то скрючивалась в позе эмбриона, то пыталась встать с дивана, рискуя упасть на пол, при этом её руки беспорядочно двигались как по своей воле. Ломка и есть. 

— Вы ясновидящий? 

— Нет, — он холодно ответил, будто бы ему только что нанесли тяжкое оскорбление, — я не имею никакого отношения к колдунам. Эти люди могут не только видеть поля, но и изменять их. Плохо то, что даже простая трещина приводит к истощению поля и, следовательно — к смерти. Но кто-то умудрился расщепить поле на множество щупалец, что подопытные не только выжили, но и превратились в кровожадных монстров, убивающих людей с даром. Вы такой подопытный. 

— Но вы... смогли исправить поле, да? — с надеждой спросила она. 

— Нет, — не стал врать Ибрагим, — Рахима — самый сильный охотник, но ей удалось лишь стабилизировать поле. 

— Это значит, что я умру? 

— Да. 

— Нет! Пожалуйста! Сделайте что-нибудь! 

— Я говорю, что над вами и многими другими людьми поставили опыт и что изменения необратимы. Поэтому вы обязаны рассказать, кто этот мерзавец, который калечит жизни людей? 

— Я не знаю! 

— Хорошо вас не приглашали на какие-нибудь тренинги, семинары, не раздавали ли брошюрки, не звали ли на чай? 

Наркоманка только лежала и плакала. 

— Лучше вам самим всё рассказать. Я могу узнать все, что мне нужно и без вашего согласия, но это вряд ли вам понравится. 

— Почему вы так безжалостны? 

— Речь идёт о жизнях моих подчинённых, ничего личного, — развёл он руками, — ещё раз повторюсь: вас не звали на тренинги, типа мы изменим вашу жизнь навсегда. Жизнь то они изменят и изменят навсегда, только вряд ли изменения понравятся. 

— Да, подруга позвала. Она сказала по большому секрету, что там наркотики бесплатно дают, главное — в каких-то тренингах участвовать. 

— В тот день беззаконник станет кусать руки и скажет: «Лучше бы я последовал путём посланника! О горе мне! Лучше не брал бы себе такого-то в друзья!», 2 — прочитала я. 

— Мы пошли в кинотеатр. Там стали петь соловьями, что будете, как сыр в масле кататься, мы знаем секрет успеха и всё абсолютно бесплатно, только приходите сюда. И мы стали приходить. Только нередко после тренингов болела голова. Но я уже не могла остановиться, к тому же давали бесплатный героин. 

Ибрагим ещё пораспрашивал. Дело было безнадёжное, наркотики разрушили её тело, да и колдуны постарались. Но можно было попытаться спасти душу. 

— Ты веришь в Бога? — мягко спросил Ибрагим. 

— Нет! 

— Почему ты в Него не веришь? 

— Потому что его нет! Разве вам в школе не говорили, что человек произошёл от обезьяны? А, я поняла, к чему вы клоните. Купите мне героин, и я уверую в вашего Аллаха. 

— Пресвят Аллах! Ты скоро умрёшь и единственное, что тебя интересует на смертном одре — очередная доза!!!? 

— А что? Одёжка у тебя хорошая, звонишь по мобилке, катаешься на такси — у тебя не найдётся бабок на дозу? Раз ты верующая — то помоги ради Аллаха! 

— Об этом даже и речи быть не может! Одумайся, что ты говоришь! 

— Тогда отвезите в больницу, там что-нибудь раздобуду. 

— Мы бы рады повезти в больницу, да только там тебе не помогут. Ты умираешь, и тебе осталось совсем мало. Пожалуйста, покайся перед Богом, и Он простит тебя. 

— Нет, я не умираю, у меня ломка. Дай мне дозу и увидишь, как я воскресну. 

— Почему же ты тогда не веришь в Бога? 

— Потому что… Бога нет! — она жутко захрипела в конце фразы. 

Наркоманка стала биться в конвульсиях, выгнулась дугой, как при столбняке. Она издала надсадный вой, словно вместе с этим криком боли выходила её душа и шлёпнулась как падаль. Реанимационные действия было бесполезно проводить, её тело начало гнить ещё при жизни, но умерло только сейчас. 

Каждый день прыгают с обрыва провожаемые презрительными взглядами самоубийцы поневоле, когда ангельская пыль превращает их жизнь в преисподнюю. Лишь изредка находятся те, кто хватают их за руки, не давая им броситься в пропасть, но они вырываются и низвергаются в жаркий огонь Ада. Как бездумные мотыльки летят на огонь, и не обращают внимание на того, кто пытается отогнать их от костра, чтобы они не сгорели в нём. Я была потрясена этим зрелищем, а вот Ибрагим был невозмутим, как учитель по математике в сотый раз доказывающий одну и ту же теорему. 

— Употребление наркотиков может стать причиной вечного горения в аду. 

— Мне кажется, или я уже слышала эту фразу? — я никак не могла забыть последние слова, умирающей. В ушах — хриплый смех. 

— Ты лучше скажи, что в который раз слышишь эту фразу. 

***

Ибрагим сделал неутешительный вывод — колдуны собрались уничтожить охотников радикальным способом раз они пошли на столь рискованный опыт и не пожалели денег — трудно представить, сколько миллионов они потратили на героин. Выбор наркотика был не случаен, так как героиновая ломка — самая болезненная. Как только потом они будут уничтожать «результаты опытов» — вопрос. Но мысль Ибрагима зашла ещё дальше, и он предположил, что даже если охотники и узнают, как на самом деле берутся уроды, то, не желая того, чтобы они расползлись по городу как пауки, сделают рейд на кинотеатр. Вот тогда и попадутся в ловушку — сидит взаперти армия наркоман и однажды их одновременно лишат героина… 

Ибрагим редко ошибался. Это значит, что многие не переживут этот бой. 

Аллах сделал благо в том, что люди не знают своего будущего. Представьте себе, что вам назвали точную дату смерти и что эта дата очень близка. Жутко, правда? Мне вот не по себе, особенно вспоминая приснившийся сон незадолго до этих событий. И мне совсем не хочется думать, что же этот сон может на самом деле значить. 

Жить с осознанием того, что скоро умрёшь, которое носишь в себе как бомбу, как раковую опухоль, которая убивает, аневризма, готовая разорваться в любой момент и отправить тебя на тот свет. Это было... странно. Несмотря на то, что ведёшь двойную жизнь: одна — примерной студентки и дочери своих родителей, другая — охотника на колдунов и что вторая жизнь может запросто забрать первую, всё равно есть доля надежды, что очередная история закончится благополучно — и из худших передряг нас вытаскивал Аллах. Благодаря этой надежде люди ходят на работу, ездят на учёбу, заводят семьи, иначе бы они ударились в фатализм — какой смысл, если всё равно умрёшь? Но это заведомо смертельная операция, всё равно, что спрыгнуть с десятого этажа. Конечно, бывали случаи, что кому-то удавалось выжить после такого падения, но ведь никто в здравом уме не станет прыгать с крыши, верно? 

И как ни странно, я была счастлива. Я счастлива, когда я сажусь в автобус на пару, я счастлива, когда сижу на лекции, которую читает монотонным голосом нудный препод, я счастлива, когда читаю конспекты. 

Все охотники на колдунов — немного сумасшедшие. И как же остаться в своём уме, глядя на разноцветные поля, которые рассказывают тебе слишком много, особенно когда забываешь поставить заслон для информации? Для колдунов они были психами — вместо того, чтобы при помощи своего дара по максимуму наслаждаться своей жизнью, они воюют с ними. Не спят ночами, выслеживая их, получают раны, становятся калеками, в конце концов, их убивают. А колдуны их ненавидели. Ненавидели за то, что они не давали наслаждаться им жизнью, потому что им за эту самую жизнь приходилось трястись. За то, что приходилось ходить на улице со свёрнутыми полями, потому что никто не даст гарантию, что тот человек, смотрящий на подозрительные манипуляции — это не охотник со свёрнутым полем. Приходилось изгаляться перед чиновниками и прочими власть имущими, хотя можно было просто надавить на поле или изменить память — ведь след на поле прямо-таки будет сигналом для охотника, что здесь был Вася и делал что-то нехорошее. Приходилось соблюдать тщательную конспирацию. Но это не всё равно не спасёт от того, что однажды у здания не остановится машина с взрывчаткой или автобус, полный вооружённых бородатых людей. 

И ненависть колдунов достигла своего пика, раз они пошли на такое, лишь бы уничтожить охотников. А охотники были только этому рады. Они — легион психов, я — глава психов, делившая со Зверем одно тело и к которой залетала на чай то ли девушка в чёрном хиджабе, а то ли виденье. Раньше я пыталась подогнать порождения моего разума в какую-нибудь понятную систему, пока я не поняла, что это бесполезно и оставила как есть. Так как дело было смертельно опасным, я сделала беспрецедентное предложение — дала каждому выбор пойти ли на смерть или остаться жить. Все дружно выбрали смерть. 

Прости меня, Аллах за все прегрешения, вольные и невольные. Я старалась поступать правильно, пусть это было совсем непросто. Я так и не стала хорошей мусульманкой. Я знаю наизусть тридцатую часть Корана и куда нужно стрелять, чтобы убить человека. Я знаю формулы цветов различных семейств, и какой рычаг нужно нажать на автомате Калашникова, чтобы из одиночных выстрелов перевести в режим очередей. 

Простите меня родители. За то, что я живу, хотя врачи сомневались, смогу ли я просто дышать без ИВЛ. За что пришлось со мной возиться, чтобы поставить меня на ноги. Ведь по мне не скажешь, что я появилась раньше срока на два месяца, но, сколько пришлось затратить усилий для этого. За то, что я тронулась рассудком. За то, что я охотник на колдунов. За то, что скоро умру. 

***

Мой последний день начался с того, что на кухне не нашлось ничего к чаю. Конечно, я не знала, что это последний день, поэтому подумала, что надо сходить в магазин и купить что-нибудь. 

Сегодня — генетика, один из сложнейших предметов. А видимо, чтобы ещё прибавить перчика к местному кошмару, заменять предмет будет тот самый профессор по биологии, который хотел меня завалить. Конечно, он узнал меня и удостоил особого приветствия: 

— Сайфутдинова? Значит, вам медицинский факультет оказался не по силам? 

— Думайте, что хотите. 

Мне и в самом деле было фиолетово. всё занятие прошло под знаком «выведи Сайфутдинову из себя», но почему-то выходил из себя профессор, видя, что я никак не реагирую на его подначки. 

И позвонил мобильный. Я не отключала мобильный телефон, пользуясь тем, что мне практически никто мне не звонит. На экране был номер Ибрагима. 

— Кейфе халюки? 3

— ХафизакеЛлах, 4 — ответила я. 

Это был пароль. Никто не знал точные день и время начала операции. Отзыв «хафизакеЛлах» означал — буду, как только смогу. Ну а если не повезло и обстоятельства сложились против тебя: отзыв «альхамдулиЛлях». 5

— Сайфутдинова, вы особенная и на вас правила не распространяются? Разве вам не говорили, что во время занятий нужно отключать телефон? 

— Шайназар Алибулатович, можно уйти? Неотложные обстоятельства. 

— Конечно, нет! 

Я не собиралась воевать с профессором, поэтому просто схватила сумку и направилась к двери. 

— Сайфутдинова, вы совсем обнаглели? 

Дверь открывается. 

— Сайфутдинова, я вам ставлю за занятие два! 

Я выхожу. 

— Сайфутдинова, я вам не засчитываю занятие! Вы будете отрабатывать лично у меня! 

— Вы забыли добавить «если захочет того Аллах!», — Он татарин, хоть и корчил из себя атеиста, поэтому прекрасно знал смысл этой фразы. И напоследок я прочитала стихотворение Игоря Губермана: 

— Напрасно мы погрязли в эгоизме,  
Надеясь на кладбищенский итог:  
Такие стали дыры в атеизме,  
Что ясно через них заметен Бог 

Оставив его беситься, я накинула морок и побежала к обстановке. Мне нужно было быть на месте как можно быстрее, поэтому я побежала к такси. Я воспользовалась привычным образом девушки с длинными чёрными волосами в малиновом шарфе, но право, лучше бы приняла облик громилы, потому что таксист, этот гиена автомобильного мира, почувствовал, что я спешу, и заломил тройную цену. Не став спорить, я достала пистолет и приставила к виску. 

— Я могу заставить везти и за бесплатно, так что называй нормальную цену, — прошипела я ему в ухо. 

Тот нервно сглотнул — явно не ожидал от меня, что такая фотомодель, похожая на ожившую куклу носит с собой оружие. Он, цедя сквозь зубы, назвал истинную цену и хмуро смотрел на хрустящие бумажки. 

— Я удивляюсь, почему чтобы заставить вас сделать что-либо нормально — обязательно нужно скандалить, угрожать, трепать нервы себе и вам. И ещё я могла вам вышибить мозги, но единственное что сейчас вас больше всего расстраивает — что вы не получили лишние деньги. 

— Вы бы не вышибли. 

— Ну откуда вам знать, что здесь, в салоне автомобиля сидит девчонка, которая с собой таскает с собой игрушку — хулиганов пугать, а не вооружённый псих, опытный убийца, которого безуспешно ищут во всех криминальных сводках. Впрочем, сегодня слишком важный день, чтобы убивать по пустякам. 

— День рождения? — пытался он заискивать. 

— Почти угадал. День смерти. 

— Как можно этому радоваться?! 

— Представьте себе, работу, которая вам надоела до смерти, начальника — воплощение всех смертных грехов сразу, сотрудников — этих гадов ползучих, которые не упускают случая сделать гнусность. И вот вам предлагают другую работу на более выгодных условиях. Вы, перед тем как уволиться, подливаете воду из бачка унитаза в термостат, из которого все пьют чай, плюёте в варенье, потом начальнику в рожу, говорите заму Марь Ванне, что у неё кривые и волосатые ноги, да и остальным говорите в лицо, что давно хотели сказать. 

— Да вы псих! 

Я — безумно хохочущий гонщик, который так разогнал болид, что вряд ли сможет остановиться и вот-вот врежется. 

— Знаешь, чем это хорошо? Наше стремление к справедливости — это довод на существование справедливости так же, как жажда к воде доказывает существование воды. Так и справедливость. Хотя её и нет на Земле, она должна восторжествовать, а это возможно лишь на том свете при справедливой Судье. И пока человек жив, он ещё может всё исправить, но, когда он умирает — он обязательно за всё ответит. Чиновник, ворующий из казны и берущий взятки, мент, выбивающий доказательства вместе с зубами, таксист, который взвинчивает цену, когда человек в беде и меньше всего склонен торговаться… 

— Ты поговори мне ещё! Я тебя посреди проезжей части выкину! 

— Неприятно слышать? Конечно, всем кто возвеличил свои страсти неприятно слышать, что нести ответственность за свои поступки. Всё, приехали — я выхожу. 

Юсуф-абый сидел за рулём старого пазика и ждал, пока в автобус сядут охотники. Меня настигло чувство дежа-вю — да именно с таким настроем вечность назад я смотрела в грязное окно, а в тело впивались ремни пояса шахида. Мы нашли закрытый кинотеатр. Для начала опоры здания обложили взрывчаткой. Казалось бы — не проще ли сразу взорвать здание? Нет, не проще, дефект поля давал уродам поразительную живучесть, вряд ли все погибнут под обломками здания, а, разбежавшись по всему городу, они могли наделать дел. Это запасной вариант на случай, если мы проиграем. Крылатый подрывник ждал момента, когда ему нужно будет нажать на красную кнопку. Я не случайно сказала крылатый — у пульта на крыше сидел ворон. Человека было рискованно оставлять, а вот на ворона кто обратит внимание? Птица и птица, мало ли их летает? 

Я улыбаюсь. Эмир ведёт своё войско к победе, псих ведёт своё войско к гибели. Но самое любопытное, что охотники не променяют своего психа на командира, который получил свидетельство на вменяемость у целого консилиума психиатров. 

Войско рассыпалось по выходам. Наш отряд пошёл через главный вход. Дверь была закрыта снаружи, чтобы менты не прознали, что здесь находится наркопритон. В нос ударила непередаваемая химическая вонь, смешанная с запахом мертвечины — наркоманы разлагаются заживо. Крики, вой, стоны боли слились в ужасную какофонию. В полутёмном помещении по полу ползали люди, похожие на мертвецов, вытащенных из могилы. Хрустнул под ногой шприц — не просто так Ибрагим заставил надеть сапоги на толстой подошве. Если кто-то и пытался следовать плану, то это оказалось совершенно невозможно в подобном хаосе. 

Если бы меня попросили рассказать, чтобы было дальше, вряд ли бы это получилось связное повествование. Дальше — абсолютно беспорядочные перебежки, невероятные кульбиты с автоматом наперевес, когда приходилось уклоняться от щупалец нескольких уродов сразу, треск выстрелов. Единственный способ выжить в борьбе — это вопреки инстинктам сохранения мчаться навстречу щупальцам, чтобы подобраться ближе для удара. Или застрелить — уроды не бессмертны. Но их слишком много и речь идёт не том, чтобы остаться в живых, а чтобы унести с собой в могилу как можно больше жизней. Пошёл счёт смертей — мы ничем не могли помочь друг другу, и я успевала только подсказывать слова Единобожия. 

Мы оказались на втором этаже. Мне нужен был простор для манёвра, поэтому я прыгнула на поперечную балку. Та не выдержала силы удара и раскололась прямо под моими ногами… 

Я попала прямо в бывший кинозал, где было полным-полно уродов. Вдогонку за мной прыгнули Ибрагим и Абдулла, остальным я успела дать приказ, чтобы не смели отправляться вслед. 

Упасть, чтобы взлететь. Иногда это воплощается дословно, как сейчас, потому что шансов на спасение у нас нет. 

Умереть, чтобы жить. 

Я нажала на переходник, поставив автомат на режим очередей. Нет смысла беречь патроны. 

— АЛЛАХУ АКБАР!!! 

Перед гибелью организм мобилизует все ресурсы, чтобы выжить. Мой мозг разогнался как атомный реактор перед взрывом. Время вокруг меня замедлилось настолько, что битва приняла вид экспозиции скульптур безумного художника. Вот Ибрагим оттянул назад локоть со скрюченными пальцами, вот летит щупальце, готовое ужалить в сердце Абдуллу. В своём воображении я мчалась по длинному коридору, заглядывая в каждую комнату своей памяти. В моих закромах было полно всего, но это было бесполезно в данный момент. Не то, не то!!! 

Я стою посреди учебного класса. Учительница что-то писала мелом на доске. Когда она обернулась, я увидела первую убитую мной колдунью. 

— Ты мертва! 

— Да, я мертва. Спрашиваешь, что я тут забыла? Кровь несёт информацию. Помнишь, как зарезала меня, а потом этот ножик воткнула себе в руку? 

— Крови было мало, да и её и то уничтожила иммунная система. 

— Узнаю биолога-скептика. Да, того, что вы называете эритроцитами, лейкоцитами давно уже нет. Крови нет, а информация осталась. Захоти бы ты — могла бы узнать обо мне всё. Есть документально зафиксированные факты, что после пересадки органов у людей менялся характер, и он приобретал черты характера донора. Интересно, а если почки мусульманина пересадить неверующему — он примет ислам? 

— Не паясничайте! Так чего вы от меня хотите? 

— Твоей смерти. Я всегда была твоим врагом. И знаешь, почему мне удалось тебя победить? 

— Почти удалось, — по лицу колдуньи прошла судорога, но она продолжила. 

— Тем не менее, ты зарезала как самый обыкновенный грабитель. В отличие от тебя, я умела думать. И сейчас ты не желаешь думать своими мозгами, а ищешь готовый ответ. Готового ответа нет. Есть подсказка, но до правильного ответа ты должна додуматься сама. Что будет, если ты не угадаешь? 

— Погибнут все. 

— Развёрнутый ответ! 

— Погибнут все, и это будут бесполезные смерти! 

Я, наконец, прочитала то, что она написала на доске. 

— Секрет в победах есть один — 

Используй и сразись, 

Не можешь тигра победить — 

Сам в тигра превратись. 

Я вышла из класса, повторяя детский стишок. Подсказка есть, но что бы это могло значить? 

— Иногда не стоит искать в словах скрытый подтекст, а понимать их буквально, — послышался голос из-за спины. 

Девушка в чёрном хиджабе, но без знакомого антуража метели со снежинками. Понимать буквально? Но я же не могу превратиться в тигра! Хотя, применительно к ситуации… 

— Расщепить поле! Но зачем эти идиотские загадки? Почему нельзя сказать прямо? 

— Потому что это не из тех вещей, которые можно подготовить заранее. Это можно сделать только экспромтом. 

— Но как его расщепить? Оно же цельное! 

— Ваза может столетиями простоять на постаменте. Но стоит неуклюжему дворецкому задеть его локтём, как она падает и разбивается… 

Понятно! Нужно дестабилизировать поле! И ответ «как?» очевиден. 

Я сняла защиту с поля и крикнула: 

— Ну, давайте твари! 

И твари дали. Поле тут же сплошь облепили щупальца, отчего возникло лёгкое покалывание по всему телу. Охотники посмотрели на меня, как на сумасшедшую, но я им дала приказ «не вмешиваться». 

— Отлично. Теперь разбей его! Высвободи силу, — и вручила мне охотничий нож. Тут же появилась наковальня с моей диадемой. Я взмахнула клинком, и та разлетелась на мелкие осколки. Закричала сирена. 

— Болевой шок! Если ты сейчас не справишься с болью, то умрёшь! 

— Я и так умру! 

— Но, если ты умрёшь прямо сейчас, от твоей смерти не будет толку. 

Этой женщине вообще знакомо слово сочувствие? 

Я в спортивном зале. На другом конце зала Зверь. Но это не прежний Зверь! Свалявшаяся грязная шерсть, оскаленная пасть, пена, лентами тянущаяся по шее. Если это и Зверь, то больной бешенством. 

И колдунья. Стоит спокойно, как будто это её не касается. 

Зверь рванулся вперёд. Я побежала к двери, но она была заперта. 

— Боли не надо бояться! Не стоит от неё убегать! 

Зверь догнал меня и сбил меня с ног. Я выставила вперёд руки, пытаясь сдержать его, но это всё равно, что голыми руками останавливать лавину. 

— С болью не надо бороться! Не надо!!! — в исступлении кричала ведьма. 

Зверь даже и не заметил моего сопротивления и начал меня рвать. Я ощутила лютую боль, самую страшную в моей жизни. Именно сейчас в полной мере я поняла, что такое предсмертные муки. По сути, то, что я проделала, ничем не отличается от смерти, потому что, расщепив поле, я от силы протяну пять минут. 

Но у меня даже пяти минут не будет. Всё было зря. 

— Смотри! Смотри!!! — и моё сознание разделилось. Я была сама собой и в тоже время посторонним наблюдателем. Я видела со стороны, как Зверь терзает меня, и в то же время терпела невыносимую боль под его клыками. Но почему на его морде нет крови? Почему не разорвана грудная клетка, где, да простят меня за натурализм, выпотрошенные кишки? 

— Дошло!? — торжествующе сказала колдунья, — это не происходит в реальности! Боль — она в твоей голове и нигде больше. От неё не надо убегать, её не надо бояться, с ней не надо бороться! Её нужно принять! 

Превращение прошло быстро. Я ощутила себя так, как в вещем сне — меня переполняла сила, я была готова без устали уничтожать своих врагов. И какая разница, что этот бой может стать последним? 

***

Он перелистывал дневник колдуна. Рахима весьма скептически относилась к нему, считая, что будешь долго с бесами якшаться — и не такое приснится. Но ведь же приснился Фараону сон, как будто бы огонь уничтожил дома египтян, но не тронул дома евреев, а потом сон сбылся — пришёл пророк Муса. 

Ибрагим, понимал, что, собираясь на борьбу, с колдунами ввязывается в дело, в общем-то, безнадёжное. Конечно, им удавалось держать колдунов Казани под контролем, но тот же Узбекистан доказывал, что охотники медленно, но верно проигрывали войну. 

«Я видел, что мы никогда как близки к победе, но нам настанет смерть от двух мечей». Он не ожидал, что та девчонка, которая вступила в отчаянную борьбу с колдуньей и едва не погибла, окажется тем самым знамением, что на чьей стороне Аллах, тот и победитель. Перед глазами встала картина, как Рахима падает на колени и её рвёт кровью. Она опирается на подгибающиеся руки, всё-таки с трудом поднимает лицо как ребёнок, едва научившийся держать голову. Рахима смотрит на Ибрагима и улыбается — улыбается кровавыми губами, и зубы тоже были в крови. Она что-то шепчет, но Ибрагим не успевает услышать, как она падает, словно подстреленная. 

Эмир не должен привязываться к своим воинам, потому что ему придётся послать их на смерть. Он может заботиться о них, поддержать добрым словом, подбодрить шуткой — но не привязываться. 

«— Честно — я сам был в шоке, когда в первый раз увидел её. Как двигается, как разговаривает, — ну точь-в-точь как Нурлыбике. Даже глаза у них одинаковые, даже взгляд… Но ты понимаешь, что она охотник на колдунов?». 

Он нарушил своё правило. Ибрагим не сразу понял, что плачет. Только когда Абдулла поднял Рахиму на руки, эмир понял, насколько он оглушён её смертью. 

«— Не плачь, Айнура. Не люблю, когда меня оплакивают. Это только временное расставание». 

Они перешагивали через трупы. Их путь не был усыпан ромашками — он был усыпан трупами убитых наркоманов. Их встречали растерянные охотники, в их глазах сумасшедшая надежда — неужели всё? 

Крылатый подрывник так и не нажал красную кнопку. 

  


1 Коран. Стихотворный перевод с арабского Теодора Шумовского. Сура 30 «Румы» 

2 Сура 25 «Различение», аят 27-28 

3 Как дела? 

4 Да хранит тебя Аллах 

5 Хвала Аллаху 


End file.
